Damaged Goods
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: Everyone had their own coping method in dealing with pain. Jeremy, Elena, even Aunt Jenna. Leah Gilbert? Well, she preferred to settle her demons alone. Unfortunately, when Mystic Falls starts attracting the wrong crowd, there seems to be one supernatural being who refuses to leave her side. He calls it amusement but Leah is ready to file a restraining order. (Sanity, what?)
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **Hi again! I probably shouldn't be taking on _another _story, but this idea inspired me to put it into action. I've been thinking about it for awhile now and I finally decided to post it up. The Pilot really had me going for a minute because I still wasn't sure how I could start it off without it being the same to a bunch of the other stories that are similar in idea. So hopefully it didn't come out too bad. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! x

**Also: **This might follow a lot of the storyline from season one and so on. A lot of it is my own input but you'll find some scenes from the series itself. Sorry if anyone gets OOC, I'll try my best to keep them in their right mind. Haha. Thanks for reading!

**Full Summary: **Leah Gilbert along with her two siblings Elena and Jeremy, have lost their parents. Each sibling has chosen their own coping method to get through the heartache and the loss of their loved ones. Jeremy has his drugs and his bad choice of friends. Elena has her journal and the new boy in town. And Leah? Well, she preferred to venture and deal with her emotions alone. Aunt Jenna had a lot on her plate already having to take all three of the teenagers in despite being a teenager herself on the inside. With the rest of the world moving on and strange events occurring in town, Leah is left with a hole in her chest where her heart use to be. Of course, keeping your family's secret away from said family is a chore all by itself and as these newcomers roll into town, she is left, once again, to protect and maintain whatever life she has left while simultaneously keeping herself together. However, an unlikely friend's help is forced on her despite her protests and now she has one psycho yet charming vampire following her every move. All Leah Gilbert wants to do is finish high school. Was that too much to ask for?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with TVD except for my OC.

* * *

><p>"You know you don't have to come check up on me, Leah." Zachary Salvatore smiled, though it hadn't quite reached his eyes.<p>

Laughing, Leah moved past Zach and entered the boarding house.

"Who says I'm coming to check up on you?"

As he closed the front door, he gave her a look over his shoulder. She waved her hand dismissively.

"And don't you start school today?" He asked, following after her as she maneuvered around the house and into the kitchen.

She nodded absentmindedly and opened the fridge. "Yeah, yeah. Don't remind me."

Finally finding what she was looking for, Leah grabbed the jug of orange juice and made for the cabinet for a glass. Quickly, Zach reached above her head and grabbed a small glass and handed it to her with a smile.

"Have you eaten this morning?"

Zach sighed. "Leah," He spoke, his tone low and demanding. Her shoulders sagged slightly as she sipped her orange juice. "I only needed your help with the house work for the summer. I let you escape from your house for that long but you can't keep running forever."

Zach watched with knowing eyes as Leah tightened her grip on her glass before slowly bringing it down on the counter-top. Schooling her emotions like she was so accustomed to doing, Leah leveled her gaze with his.

"Ya know what, Zach? You're right. I am running." She flashed a dazzling smile, white teeth nearly blinding him on the spot. "From _Jeremy_. He's being a little prissy girl this morning; stealing coffee's from his sisters and whatnot. I didn't feel like dealing with all that girly drama, so-"

"_Leah._" He scolded in that annoying tone he's always using on her when he was serious.

She chuckled and shook her head, taking the last few sips of her OJ before tossing the glass none-too-gently in the sink. Spinning on her heel, she bypassed her superior; hiking her bookbag higher on her shoulder.

"Don't wanna be late to Tanner's class. He gets this weird, obnoxious look on his face when anyone's late or absent to his lecture." Pregnant pause. "Almost like you do sometimes."

Abruptly, Zach scoffed and Leah smirked in reply.

"I did say _sometimes._"

He shrugged off her comment quickly.

"I think you need to start making friends your own age." His careless comment affected her only minimally but she felt it nonetheless.

As she opened the front door, she through a look over her shoulder.

"I do have friends. She's got blonde hair, subtle blue eyes, and never stops talking. You may know her mother, the Sheriff?"

Zach rolled his eyes sarcastically and ushered her out of the house.

"Get out and don't come back."

"I'll take that as in invitation."

Her quick wit was almost endearing. _Almost._

"_Bye_, Leah."

"See ya later, Zach!"

As she slammed the door to signal her departure, Zach sighed audibly and ran a rough hand through his hair. This girl was definitely going to be the death of him if his _secret _didn't kill him first.

Suddenly, a deep voice sounded from behind him.

"Your friend?"

A strip of fear shot through him but he forced his shoulders to relax as he turned around.

"Uncle Stefan," He greeted tonelessly and then he gestured towards the door where Leah had left. "And no, more like my babysitter."

The man named Stefan looked towards the door as well.

"She came around often?" The curiosity was far from false as the words rolled of his tongue in conversation.

It had been a long while since Stefan had been back in Mystic Falls and upon seeing a human girl waltzing around the boarding house like she lived there was a sight all in itself. He hadn't recognized her in the moment but she did seem familiar.

Zach made his way into the parlor room, Stefan a few steps behind.

"Only this past summer. We met at The Grill awhile back and she was in need of a temporary fix to get her mind off some things. I told her about the house and she offered to help out." He waved over his shoulder carelessly before popping open the bourbon on the cart and pouring himself a generous helping. He needed it what with the oncoming headache he was starting to experience. He held out the pitcher to Stefan but he merely shook his head in refusal.

Allowing Zach's words to sink in, he then zeroed in on a few choice words.

He asked, "Temporary fix?"

Zach nodded solemnly.

"Gilbert's," He spoke, his voice far away it seemed. "Jeremy, Leah, and Elena lost their parents in a car accident on Wickery Bridge. They're under Jenna Sommers's wing now; their Aunt."

_'Gilbert?' _Suddenly, images flashed through Stefan's head of a car running off a bridge and a family of three under water.

"Elena," Stefan murmured to himself lowly. "Gilbert?" His forest green eyes were unfocused as he attempted to remember more of the girl from the car accident. However, as much as he tried to recall a face to the name, someone else came to mind. Someone far more twisted in comparison.

"Uncle Stefan?" Zach eyed him cautiously, watching as Stefan tried to wrap his head around facts but coming up blank.

Pursing his lips, he looked up. "Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you have_ it _under control?" He didn't need to go into detail, Stefan understood perfectly.

"I do."

He didn't seem convinced. "Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's only going to stir things up."

"That's not my intention."

"Then what is? Why have you come back, Stefan? Because I really need the reassurance that things aren't going to fall apart because of your return." Any trace of joke that Zach might have had underneath his dry sense of humor with Leah was now gone.

Blinking slowly, Stefan adjusted his posture and dug his sunglasses out of his pocket.

"I don't have to explain myself but believe it or not, I'm not here to cause any trouble."

Zach narrowed his eyes and pressed on, "Then what _are _you here for you, Uncle Stefan?"

Inhaling deeply, Stefan spun around and headed towards the door.

"Normalcy, Zach." He said over his shoulder, opening the front door with his free hand. "That's all I ever wanted." Half-truths were better than white lies.

_'I shouldn't have come home, it's true. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her.'_

* * *

><p>Despite leaving home early enough and meeting up with Zach at the boarding house, Leah had made it to school with enough time to mingle with her classmates.<p>

_'And by mingling with my classmates, I mean annoying my sister.' _Leah inwardly thought with smirk as Elena and Bonnie came into view. With the agility of a ninja, Leah glided smoothly over to her posse.

In a sing-song voice that could have resembled her sister personally, Leah recited, "_Dear Diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh-_"

Abruptly, Leah was elbowed in the ribs and was cut off mid-sentence.

"You're not funny, Leah. What the hell?!" Elena yelled, causing a small scene with us and the people around us. But Bonnie was quick to shoot everyone a glare and to _move along _in that weird, demanding voice of hers.

Unable to control her laughter, Leah fell apart directly in the hall.

She continued, "Where were you this morning and _have you been reading my journal again_?!"

Leah smiled.

"Just a small detour to the boarding house and _no_, but was that your entry for this morning?" She gasped in fake shock, trying and failing to bite her laughter down.

Bonnie flashed a questioning look to Leah.

"I thought you were only going over there for the summer job. What were you doing there this morning?"

Absorbing this new information in stride, Elena looked at her sister as well. Suddenly uncomfortable by the weird looks she was getting, Leah averted her gaze and shifted slightly. If there was one thing she hated, it was a spot light on her. The attention was always unbearable but now it felt even worse for some reason. Flashbacks of what Zach had said to her this morning darkened her mind and clouded her judgement. Leah felt suffocated underneath their accusing glares.

Before she could even defend herself though, a perky blonde swooped in to save the day. Kind of.

"Ohmigod! Elena, Leah!" One Caroline Forbes, blonde hair, subtle blue eyes, and a Sheriff mother obliterated the invisible barrier surrounding the three girls and enveloped the two Gilbert's in a choke hold of a hug. "How are you guys?! Oh, it's so good to see you both." And then she went on to talk about the sisters to Bonnie as if they weren't even standing centimeters away.

As if sensing Elena's inner turmoil brewing beneath the surface, Leah was quick to detach themselves from the ever bubbly blonde.

"Hi, Care. We're both fine, no need to stack on the charm." She smiled slightly, earning herself a friendly slap on the arm.

"Oh, shut up. You were suppose to be my wing-girl for the summer, bitch." Caroline huffed in annoyance, shooting her friend a glare. "What were you up to these past couple months? I _barely _saw you."

Glancing briefly over her shoulder, she gave Bonnie and Elena a look to leave which they were more than happy to oblige.

"No comment." Elena said.

Bonnie agreed quietly. "I'm not going to say anything."

And then it was just the two of them.

Looking back at her best friend, she gave her an apologetic look. True, Caroline Forbes was a handful and the complete opposite of everything that made Leah Gilbert who she was, but it was refreshing and Leah was happy to have her company. Sometimes, anyways.

"I was working; summer time job sort of thing, ya know."

Caroline narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Is that so?"

Apparently the genuine smile she flashed in earnest must not have been convincing enough fore Caroline's face refuse to change from her scowl. It had only been a few months. Had she really missed so much with her? Honestly, she didn't believe it. Nothing new and extravagant ever happened in the life of Caroline Forbes despite having a Sheriff for a mom and a credit card that she could very well max out at the nearest shopping mall. (Though she doubt it's ever come that far)

"Make it up to you?" She tried hopefully.

Squinting as if she could somehow see inside of Leah's head, Caroline finally sighed and smiled warmly.

"You can make it up to me by coming to the party tomorrow."

Caroline was so quick to put that out there and scurry away that Leah did not have a chance to refuse. Groaning, she made her way to class.

* * *

><p>"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union-"<p>

_'Lord, save me; this man's voice is so irritating.' _Leah averted her gaze from Mr. Tanner's pointless lecture about Virginia's _blah, blah, blah. _Out of all her teachers, _he _was the worst of all. It was like he enjoyed the sound of his own voice. And making those around him suffer whilst listening.

Turning slightly in her seat, Leah glanced over at the new kid who just happened to be staring at her sister. His stare was intense, almost as if he was boring holes into the side of her head and it apparently had caught Bonnie's attention. She watched quietly in her seat as Bonnie pulled out her phone and began texting. And as she seen Elena shuffle in her seat to whip out her phone, she realized who it was meant for.

She tried sneakily to peak at the new boy over her shoulder but was caught in the action and with a blush staining her cheeks, she fixed herself and faced Mr. Tanner once again.

Unfortunately, Leah could not take her eyes off him. Upon feeling another pair of eyes on him, the boy turned his attention to her and green eyes clashed with hazel.

Deep, forest green eye continued to haunt her mind far after school had let out and she had made her way to The Grill. As Leah entered the building, she was met with a familiar pair she's caught, more often than she felt comfortable with, the couple she was least excited to see together.

Her brother Jeremy was practically sneering at Vicki Donovan.

"What's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered?"

Narrowing her eyes, Leah stared upon the couple in silent wonder. Just what the hell was going on with these two?

"Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy."

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?" Jeremy shot back hotly and that was all Leah needed to hear before she stood between the two.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Leah spoke up, placing her hands up defensively. "As much as a sister enjoys hearing about her brother's sex life, which in case you both are too dense to realize sarcasm when it's in your face, I really _don't _want to hear that shit. Furthermore, _Vicki,_" Her name was spat with a certain type of disgust and while Leah didn't particularly hate the chick, she didn't appreciate anyone messing with her family. "Your boyfriend is a total douche, a damn tool you can find in your shed. While I don't give a fuck whose bed you happen to be in, you should learn to respect those that respect you. And in case it wasn't obvious, Tyler doesn't do that for you dipshit."

Vicki's face had gone from shocked to holy pissed in zero point two seconds. If it wasn't for someone calling her back to work, she was sure Vicki was veering to slap the shit out of her. (It would have been funny to see her try) As she stalked off in the opposite direction, she felt a strong tug on her arm before she was whipped around to face her angry brother.

"What the hell, Leah?!" He exclaimed, his face turning red in fury.

"Um-" She started lamely, confused with the sudden attitude.

Did he actually have feelings for the girl? She rather hoped not. Despite knowing Vicki's background and the reasons why she was the way she is, Leah didn't like her brother hanging around with someone who was such a bad influence.

Without waiting for an explanation, he shoved her away from him.

"Just stay out of my business! I already have Elena up my ass, I don't need you too!"

Abandoning her to blow off some steam elsewhere, Jeremy left. She felt a sharp pain in her chest, causing her breath to leave her and her head to become fuzzy.

_"Just stay out of my business!"_

_"Please, dear. Calm down." _

_"Leah-"_

_"You can both go to hell!" _

Tears began to well up behind her eyes lids, her vision began to blur.

Mom.

Dad.

_"Just stay out of my business!"_

Her body began to tremble. Her sobs racked her body; she began to choke.

_"You can both go to hell!"_

She wasn't there, but she could hear it. The screams. The crash.

And she ran, pushing past the bodies of those who had just entered The Mystic Grill. She could faintly hear the shouts of the familiar voices she heard on a daily basis, but she didn't care. This was her fault. It was all her fault. Her bag had dropped somewhere back inside but she couldn't find it in herself to stop. Her legs burned as she raced past countless faces and masses of bodies aligned on the sidewalk. Whispers and murmurs from all around her but she couldn't stop. She pumped her legs harder, forcing her body even faster.

_'It's my fault, it's all my fault!'_

Vision completely spent at this point with tears streaming down her face, she didn't realize where she was until she finally collapsed, deep in the woods of Mystic Falls. She suddenly screamed, her vocals piercing a few octaves. Curling into a ball, she sobbed on the cold forest floor.

"Please, please, please, _stop." _She cried to herself, clenching her eyes closed and shaking harder. "_Stop, please just stop it!_"

Instantaneously, she heard the snapping of leaves and roots a little far off, but she couldn't bring herself to move. Her body was shutting down, her vision going in and out from hyperventilation.

"_S-Stop..._"

She suddenly felt a hand on the side of her face, warm and comforting and then a male's voice, her ears inhaling his hushed voice.

"Can you hear me?" He asked, shifting her slightly so he could get a better look at her face. "What's your name?"

Before she could stop herself, her mouth began to form words. "L-Leah," Her eyes weren't working in her favor fore she could not see his face.

"Leah? That's a beautiful name. Are you hurt anywhere? What happened?"

She continued to struggle with her consciousness and soon, he seemed to understand.

"Can you sit up, Leah?"

The way he spoke her name could have sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine if she could actually feel her body at the moment.

Seeing her still struggling to stay coherent, the unknown man hoisted her up a bit, taking all of her weight against his chest.

"C'mon Leah, stay with me." He urged once more, cradling her body carefully against him.

This time, she did answer.

"Just, s-stop."

He leaned in closer to her face.

"What was that?"

She tried again and this time, he heard her.

"I-I don't want t-to live anymore."

And that's when she caught it. Before she passed out in this strangers arms, she saw him. Blue eyes and black hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: **I'm suddenly so obsessed with this fic... What have I become? Haha. Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed and/or favorite-ed my story. It means a lot that you guys enjoy it so far. And to a few of my readers;

**We're All M-M-Mad Here:**_I can see why you'd think it was OTT, but I assure you her reasons for not wanting to live are justified in her mind. Everything will be explained soon enough. Thank you for your review! x_

**koipond-tea:** _Thank you for alerting me to my errors, I'll try to fix them as they come along. I normally do proof read, however some mistakes tend to escape my notice. I'll try my best to fix all the ones I come across. Also, I know what you mean about Leah reciting the words in Elena's journal but Leah didn't actually read her journal. Understanding her sisters grief with the loss of their parents has given her enough of a mind to speculate what is written in said journal. With Vicki, she pretty much did insult her but with the intention of making her see that she can do better than Tyler. I'm sorry if I confused you at all and thank you so much for your review! x_

**lilsis321:**_Thank you so much! Happy to hear you enjoyed the first chapter! x_

**Savage Kill: **_Thank you for your review and yes, Leah was starting to have a panic attack. Leah is actually an emotional girl but she doesn't like to be seen as weak and thus she covers it up but dealing with her feelings alone and coming off as unapproachable. However, it tends to backfire on her because of her parents death and when dealing with it alone, she can't really control her emotions as much as she'd like and they tend to get the best of her. Again, thank you so much for your review! x_

**Chapter two.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, it's Leah. You reached me at the right number but at the wrong time, you know what to do.~" <em>

"Are you kidding me right now, Leah?! It's the second day of school and you're _skipping_? Even Jeremy showed up today!" Elena exclaimed, her tone reaching a new octave in her hysteria. Noticing Caroline approaching, she wrapped up her voicemail. "Just call me, okay? I lied for you last night but I won't do it again, got it? Bye."

"Hey, Elena." Caroline smiled, her front teeth showing.

Elena pocketed her phone and smiled back.

"Hi, what's up?"

Something moved out of the corner of her eye but as she turned her head to look, there was nothing but passing students, talking amongst themselves. Caroline waved a hand in front of her face before glancing over her shoulder in the direction Elena was looking at.

"Are you listening?" She asked, her voice dropping to annoyance. "What're you even looking at?"

Looking all around them, Elena finally settled her gaze back on Caroline, scrunching her nose.

"S-Sorry, I thought I saw something. What were you saying?"

Caroline shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was asking if you've seen Leah? I tried calling and texting her but she isn't picking up." She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted feet impatiently.

_'Even dodging Caroline?' _Elena inwardly thought, averting her gaze.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of her either." Elena said, holding her school books closer to her chest. "Not since school yesterday."

Caroline bit her lower lip, her face flushing at the implications, different scenario's going through her mind.

"Well, where the hell is she?"

Suddenly the first period bell rang and everyone began to shuffle to their classes hurriedly. Caroline looked worriedly at Elena, but her sights were elsewhere.

She touched her arm gently, bringing her attention back to her. "Elena?"

As the warning bell sounded once more, Elena finally tore her eyes away from the shadow she thought she had seen.

"We should probably get to class-"

"But what about Leah?" She inquired as Elena began to walk off.

Throwing a hand over her shoulder, she said, "She's probably ditching, Caroline. I wouldn't put it past her."

Before she could protest further, Elena walked into Mr. Tanner's room, the door closing behind her.

* * *

><p>"Another missed call? God, your friends are annoying." The man scrolled through the vast amounts of callers that had been blasting this girls phone since he took her with him. Sighing, he turned her phone off and looked over towards the bed.<p>

"Stupid," He murmured, pushing his body off of the chair he was sitting in to move over towards the bed. "Even having so many people who care about you, you'd _still _forsake it all and end your tiny, human life."

He gently traced his knuckles from her temple down to her jaw. She had been unconscious since he took her from the forest where he had found her bawling her eyes out over one thing or another. He could barely understand a word she was saying with her broken sobs and hoarse voice, but he'd be the new Ray Charles if he couldn't see just how much pain she was in. She was fighting a battle, alright. Something he nor anyone else could see.

Abruptly, the girl moaned in her comatose state. He could faintly make out a few of her words, but they were so low he couldn't have been sure.

She was pretty, of that he wouldn't deny. She had long brown hair that had come loose from her messy bun she sported the day before. In the light, he could make out the highlights amongst all of the brown. Perhaps an auburn color? She didn't have any form of I.D. on her so he couldn't be sure how old she was, but if he had to guess, she looked like she was still in school.

Again, her lips parted to form words but they were all a jumble to his own ears. She sounded like she was having a nightmare and if he wanted to, he could pry into her head and have his own fun but something stopped him.

Was it her vulnerability? Of course not. He's an expert in exploiting a persons vulnerabilities. So, what was it then? As he stared down at her through narrowed blue orbs, he scoffed and the hand that was touching her pulled away.

"So you have your demons too, eh?"

No response, not like he was expecting one. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table before flicking his gaze back on her. She showed no signs of waking up anytime soon so he figured now would be a good time to set out and see what the town of Mystic Falls of this century had to offer him.

The girl he had come to know as Leah began to toss and turn, sweat forming on her brow. He leaned down suddenly and placed a soft but firm kiss to her forehead.

Against her skin, he whispered, "Just this once I shall give you your peace. But don't be selfish. I won't be so lenient next time."

And as he departed from the motel room, Leah's body had stilled to the point of calm.

* * *

><p>After walking aimlessly through the crowd of drunk jocks and girls that looked like they belonged in a strip club and not a teenage party, Caroline had finally caught the deer in her headlights. And by deer, one incredibly hot and mysterious Salvatore. School had come and gone today and still with no call back from her suppose best friend, Caroline decided to take it upon herself to have fun without her. Like Elena had said, she was probably just ditching school because she was still in her rebellious phase.<p>

So without room for regret, Caroline sauntered up to the lost-looking boy and whipped out the most charming and sensual smile she could muster.

"Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they're _really _cool at night. And I can show you, if you want."

Stefan looked at her with a half smile before he pursed his lips, eyeing her carefully.

"I think you've had too much to drink." Never mind that he could actually smell it off of her from before she even approached him.

Blinking in mock stupidity, she giggled. "Well, of course I have. So-"

"Caroline," He started, taking a single step back but piercing her with a firm stare. "You and me, it's not going to happen. Sorry."

He mumbled a quiet _excuse me_, before leaving her standing there and making his way over to Elena who caught his gaze. Watching his retreating form, Caroline could only stand there, mouth agape and her heart beating erratically. Tears began to well up in her eyes but she wasn't sure if it was because she had had too much to drink or if it was the feeling of rejection setting in. Either way, she wanted to just crawl under the biggest rock she could find and never come out.

Running in the opposite direction, she yanked out her phone and began to dial. This time, Leah's phone had gone straight to voicemail and Caroline began to sob into the receiver.

"Leah, _please, _I n-need you! Where the hell are you?!" She cried harder, clenching her phone tightly in her hand.

* * *

><p>Since yesterday at work, Leah Gilbert's word had been plaguing Vicki's mind. Even now at the party deep into the woods with her <em>boyfriend <em>Tyler, she could only hear Leah's voice in the back of her head, causing guilt and reluctance to surface.

_"Your boyfriend is a total douche, a damn tool you can find in your shed. While I don't give a fuck whose bed you happen to be in, you should learn to respect those who respect you. And in case it wasn't obvious, Tyler doesn't do that for you dipshit."_

_'I know that, dammit.' _She thought inwardly, biting her lower lip and aggravation. _'I know.'_

She never thought that it'd be possible for her to feel so conflicted about a guy; she wasn't even that type of girl. Yet here she was, debating if she should really be doing this with Tyler or if she should find Jeremy and get the hell out of here.

However, before she realized what was going on, Tyler had pressed her up against a nearby tree and started kissing her.

"No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree." She protested immediately when the bark began to dig into her lower back.

Tyler frowned but didn't pull away. "Oh c'mon, it would be hot!"

Gliding his hands under her shirt, Tyler began to caress her body and pushed himself even closer to her.

"For who? No, it's not going to happen, not here, not like this!" She started to struggle against the much stronger man but either he was _too _strong or the alcohol and drugs were getting to her fore she not could budge him. She began to panic. "No, I said no. Ty, I said-" Vicki suddenly screamed. "Ow, that hurts!"

Without warning, Tyler was yanked off of Vicki and shoved off to the side.

"Leave her alone, dick!"

Jeremy's face had come into Tyler's sights and he immediately sneered, "Ya know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert."

Despite the aggression building up in the football players eyes, Jeremy stood his ground and leveled him with a piercing glare.

Coming up next to Jeremy, Vicki glared at Tyler as well. "Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me!" She yelled, her tone hoarse yet serious.

Tyler scoffed, "Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first."

But even so, he flipped them both off and turned on his heel. Unbeknownst to the two left in the clearing, a shadow-y figure watched on in amusement, smirking to himself.

After she was sure Tyler was out of earshot, Vicki shot Jeremy a glare.

"I didn't need your help." She deadpanned.

"Really?" He asked, giving her an incredulous look. "Because it sure seemed like you did."

Vicki shook her head. "He was just drunk."

At this, Jeremy grew angry, his tone rising. "I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?!"

Something must have snapped in her fore she immediately became defensive, however she could still hear Leah's words vibrating in her head.

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're _done_ with me."

Jeremy seemed baffled by her statement, a look of complete shock written across his face.

"Is that what you think?"

_'Is that what she thought?' _Vicki honestly didn't know anything anymore.

"No," She lied, turning away from him. "That's what I _know._"

Too stunned to move, Jeremy watched her walk away.

Pent up frustration getting the best of her, Vicki grumbled underneath her breath. Just what was with her choice in men? Maybe she took after her mother but the only thing Vicki could think about was numbing the pain inside her.

"God, I need a beer." She huffed, stalking even further into the woods where she thought the party was.

Suddenly, there was a snap behind her. Spinning on her heel, she looked around.

"Jeremy?" She hollered, narrowing her brown orbs cautiously. "Is that you, Jeremy?" She tried again upon receiving no answer.

With nothing and no one in sight, she slowly turned back around only to collide into a hard chest. She gasped and stumbled backwards, tripping over her own two feet.

An unknown male with black hair and blue eyes stood before her, smirking down at her compromising position.

"Sorry, sweetheart." He flashed a set of perfectly white teeth. "Wrong person."

She gaped openly up at him, horror written across her face but the newcomer couldn't fathom why. He'd only just begun. Abruptly, he held out his hand for her to take but she only stared at it incredulously.

The nameless man raised a quizzical brow. "You gonna become one with nature, Pocahontas?" He chuckled, leaning over slightly to help her up.

"Who the hell are you?" She hissed, dusting herself off after she helped herself up. The stranger stood to his full height as well, retracting his hand.

The man tsked and flashed his eyes dangerously. Vicki wasn't sure if she had seen correctly. Did his eyes just change for a moment there?

"Since you asked so politely," He began sarcastically. "My name's Damon Salvatore."

_'Salvatore?' _She thought inwardly. Where had she heard that surname before?

She nodded along despite her feet inching backwards. Unfortunately, Damon noticed and cocked his head to the side.

"What? Leaving so soon? You haven't even introduced yourself properly, _Vicki Donovan_." Damon clicked his tongue in thought, taking a single step forward and smirking when she stole one back. "And even after I gave you my own name first. Not very civilized, are we?"

He was toying with her. Mocking her in a way that made her want to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. But for reasons unknown, she felt helpless, cornered, _vulnerable. _And if there was one thing Vicki hated, it was vulnerability.

Without warning, she spit in his face and turned around to run the way she had come. Her voice must have reached someone because she was sure she had shattered the tombstones in the cemetery. She pleaded with her body to keep moving, for her legs to keep pumping. If there was ever a time where she would've participated in P.E., now would have been a great time to put her stamina into overdrive.

Suddenly, she felt someones hot breath on the back of her neck, words echoing in her ear.

"Ya know, I've had women reject me before, I won't lie. However, I don't believe anyone has ever spit in my face before." The man she would come to know as Damon spoke into her ear; it was like he was on top of her but she was sure she had quite the head start.

Vicki was suddenly sidestepped and easily overthrown, Damon grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the hard ground. Her breath had completely left her, eyes wide in terror, tears running down her face. She began to wheeze out words that even she couldn't comprehend. She inwardly begged for someone to save her from this monster. This monster with-

_'His face! Fangs?!'_

"I don't really have the patience for druggies. Their blood taste like crap and it kind of makes me sick," He waved a careless hand up in the air before leaning down, locking eyes with the scared brunette. "But you see, I just came home from being on the road for so long. My first meal wasn't as filling and you surely won't do the trick but,"

Damon bypassed her lips and reached the shell of her ear, his voice dropping to a sinister level, and he whispered, "It's a start."

A sharp tear into her neck and he engulfed her scream into his awaiting mouth.

* * *

><p>After waking up in an unknown room at a sleazy motel, Leah felt like she had been hit by a train. Her entire body ached and she felt so disconnected from her body, that she almost found herself leaning over the toilet. Confused as hell, she looked around the room for any evidence of who might have brought her here. However, she came up empty when nothing turned up. Looking over at the nightstand she saw her phone. She grabbed it and tried turning it on.<p>

_'What? My battery was full this morning, why is it off?' _She thought inwardly, trying to rack her brain for any sort of recollection of what happened to her.

But as her phone turned on and she read through the unread text messages and listened to the numerous amount of voicemails, she knew this morning was actually _not _this morning.

"What the fuck?!" She gasped and immediately dialed her sister. Finding her boots against the far wall, she bit into her cheek as she waited for Elena to pick up. And as she was heading out, she finally did.

_"Leah?! Leah, what the hell?! Where are you?" _It was safe to say she was going to get a lecture later. Or death since the former seemed too easy a punishment.

"I-I'm sorry, Elena, I'm sorry. I don't know what the hell happened. I'm at some motel and-"

_"Why the hell are you at a motel?!"_

Even though she couldn't see it, Leah shook her head, loose brown hair falling into her face.

"I don't _know, _Elena, that's the thing! I don't know how the hell I got here!" She continued to swear under her breath, her voice cracking under the emotion she was feeling internally. "Are you home? I'm heading there now!"

_"No, no. It's the back to school party at the Falls, remember? Jenna's home if you want to see her first." _

It sounded like an option she was getting but Leah knew better.

"No, I'll come to the Falls. I'll be there as soon as I can." She answered quickly, closing the bedroom door and following the signs to the main desk.

Hanging up the phone, Leah started jogging to the front desk. How the hell had she gotten here? Who had brought her? From the missed calls and text messages, she was already aware of how much time had passed. Elena telling her about the party at the Falls was just confirming that. She had lost an entire day. An entire day of completely nothing. Her brain was unable to remember a single thing. Her head was fuzzy and she still felt kind of sick, but she knew she couldn't dilly dally any longer. After she got to Elena and talked to Aunt Jenna, only then would she go to the police.

"Excuse me!" She called to the lady behind the desk as she approached.

The lady who appeared to be in a daze looked up. "Oh, you're awake." She stood up from her computer chair and walked around the desk towards Leah, her stare was unflinching as she neared her person.

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to leave until he gets back." She explained, reaching out a hand and grabbing her shoulder in a vice-like grip.

Leah glanced down at the hand touching her before flashing her eyes up to give the lady a confused stare.

"What're you talking about? I was brought here against my _will_!" She exclaimed, gripping the lady's wrist and trying to pry her off of her.

But the woman held fast and tried to restrain her with some effort. "I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to leave until he gets back. You must stay here."

Struggling against her grip, Leah began to thrash against her hold. "Let me go! Who the hell is he anyways?!" She shoved the woman hard and watched as she fell backwards onto the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled and turned around to get the hell out of there when all of a sudden, a man twice her size stood in front of her, blocking her exit.

Black hair and blue eyes.

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

Leah froze, her body locking in place. His face. He seemed so familiar, so close to someone she knew or had met before.

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump. _

The man smiled down at her, his eyes crinkling. His voice, next, was like music to her ears. Smooth like silk, yet dangerous like that of a blade.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" He asked, reaching out and brushing a lock of hair that had strayed in front of her face. "I do believe the nice lady told you to wait here."

Her body refused to move, her heart was beating so fast as if it would pop right out of her chest at any moment. She heard movement behind her and assumed the lady she fought with was getting up. Without meeting her eyes, the unknown male addressed the woman behind her.

"Thank you, Lenore. You've completed your assignment. You may leave and address the _next _matter I told you about."

The woman named Lenore did not say anything, merely turned around and walked off in the opposite direction.

Remarkably, Leah had found her voice. "Where is s-she going?"

Licking his lips, the man leaned down slightly.

"_Addressing another matter." _He stated simply, his breath hot on her face causing goosebumps to run up and down her arms.

She didn't want to know the answer but she knew she had to ask. Inwardly, she began to pray to some God out there to get her out of this alive. She cared little for her life but she just wanted to see her family again. Just once more. Just-

"What are you going to do with me?"

Despite the situation, Leah heard little fear in her voice when she spoke. She hoped that did not give him the impression that he could kill her this instant.

It was a long moment before he answered her. He had schooled his emotions and made sure none appeared on his face. A complete mask. A rubik's cube in the works of being solved yet she feared what the outcome would be once completed.

Who was this man and why did it feel like she's seen him before? What part has he played in her life? If, at all.

Finally, he leaned back. His smile back into play. One she almost felt was genuine. Almost. His eyes had dilated and she felt a sudden pull in her head and unknowingly, she took a step forward.

"I don't know yet, _Leah_." He murmured, tracing a single digit across her bottom lip. "You're a very peculiar girl that I want to take my time delving in." He blinked slowly but otherwise did not break eye contact and she felt another pull. "However, I'm going to need you to forget tonight happened. You're going to forget this motel, Lenore, and _me. _You will go home and tell your family that you were spending the night at the cemetery, grieving your dead parents. You did not want to be bothered so you turned your phone off. And then you're going to go to school tomorrow, awake and refreshed, and you're going to be _fine_."

The words had left her mouth before she even realized it. "I'm going to be fine."

Damon nodded approvingly and stepped back.

"That's right, Little Gilbert, you will."

* * *

><p>Damon had then called a cab for the girl and had sent her on her merry way. She was something, that Leah Gilbert. Nothing like Katherine and yet, nothing like Elena. He surmised that if he'd ever met her mother, she would have been more like her. He was disappointed he couldn't have spent more time with her, to try and see what made this girl tick and how, at such a young age, could she cope with the accidents that have happened around her.<p>

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but even he, over 160 years old, was still struggling to keep his head above water. Damon sighed as he got into his Camero, turning the ignition on. No, he couldn't think like that anymore. He had much to do and little time to think about the past. He was back in Mystic Falls for a reason and he'd be damned if he left here empty handed.

"15 years already, huh?" Damon muttered under his breath, scoffing. "Guess it's time to pay my baby bro a visit."


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N:** It's kind of hard to write in third person. But I started it in that person and I will finish it in that person. (fingers crossed) Also, if you haven't noticed already, I'm changing some of the dialogue just to spice up the story a bit. Not a lot, but the subtle changes should be evident. Thanks for reading! x

**Jana:**_Ya know, I haven't decided what I'm going to do with Zach just yet. I guess we'll just see what happens and how I feel about where the story is going. Thanks for your review! x_

**Savage**** Kill:** _Hello again! I think your mindset is on the right track but not quite accurate. Leah does have a habit of dealing with her problems alone and that will be better explained as the story goes on. As for Damon being a softy, he's actually seeing a lot of himself in Leah and despite this only being the third chapter, he is starting to really sympathize with her as a person. (Not necessarily a human being because, ya know, he's a vampire, but yeah.) He sees her demons despite her trying to conceal them and soon enough, Leah will see his too. Again, thank you for your review! x_

**Chapter three.**

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Leah had made it safely home and into her bed without any problems. Despite missing for an entire day without warning, Aunt Jenna had still left a note on the table in case she had found her way back home.<p>

_Leah,_

_If you're reading this, it means I'm going to beat the crap out of you when I get home._

_Not really, because I would end up in Sheriff Forbes jail cell for child abuse but, you won't get away with vanishing like that. _

_I have to go pick up Elena and Jeremy. Something happened at the Falls tonight. Will explain later... I think. _

_- Jenna._

Humming under her breath, she dropped the note in the trash can and walked up the stairs towards her room. She was inexplicably tired but knew fairly well that once Jenna had her cornered, she wouldn't hear the end of her disappearing act.

But exactly how much trouble could she get into? Her parents were dead, for fuckssake! She deserved some time to mourn in peace without people constantly nagging her and asking her stupid questions like: _are you okay? do you need anything? you can cry if you want, I'm here for you._

No. What she needed was _time _and _space_. Something no one seemed to be giving her. But, why would they? She pretended like she had her shit together and that she was moving on from the accident. Everyone _believed _her performance. But it wasn't true. She wasn't over anything and she felt like utter fuckery _all the time_. The lies and heartache were beginning to catch up and she knew she was unraveling at the seams. God only knew how long she could hold herself together until she finally broke down.

But something happened.

Suddenly she felt completely exhausted. Whatever happened tonight drained her of every ounce of energy she may have had. But for some reason, it was different than usual. Normally she could feel her entire body being consumed with depression and pain. Now though, it only seemed like all she needed was a good nights rest to feel better. So that's what she did.

Leah ran her hand smoothly over the railing as she made her way upstairs to her room. (She figured Jenna could scold her tomorrow) As her nightly routine, she went around the room, undressing and then redressing into her white booty shorts and light pink tank top. She went into her single bathroom and brushed her teeth while simultaneously brushing the knots out of her hair.

And as she climbed into her bed and stared at the ceiling like she did every night, the tears that always made their appearance did not show. Not one single drop. She didn't feel the anguish she normally felt every night before sleep forced her mind to calm itself. (And that was only if she were able to get through the night without her dreams haunting her)

She felt numb, yes, but also _okay_.

Leah wasn't sure what it meant but exhaustion quickly crept into her mind and before she could better grasp this new feeling she hadn't felt in such a long time, she was out like a light.

A single black bird stared intently at her sleeping form through her slightly cracked window.

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert had woken up even earlier than usual; her trusty journal open and partially written in as she stared outside her window, a small smile on her face. For reasons she was still processing, today felt different. She could somehow feel the change in herself and the world outside. She couldn't explain the sudden shift in atmosphere, but it wasn't unwelcome.<p>

After dressing for the day, she barely made it out of her room before she nearly collided with her aunt.

"Oh, Elena, you're up! Good!" She exclaimed, her tone raising to a whole new octave. "I need your opinion!"

Elena gave her a skeptical look but decided to play along. Jenna patted down her outfit.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?"

Jenna had on a navy blue skirt with her strawberry blonde hair down with loose curls.

Elena gave her a quick once over. "Depends on where you're going."

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." She answered before fiddling with her hair. "Hair up or down?"

"Up says _sexy stewardess._" Jenna let her hair fall upon her shoulders. "_Boozy housewife._" Elena smiled.

"Up it is then." She began to pull her hair back. "You're feisty today."

Elena shrugged. "I feel good, which is rare. So I've just decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where's Jeremy?"

Suddenly, Leah's bedroom door opened and she walked out.

"Lying to save his ass." She replied nonchalantly, shutting her door and walking towards the two women.

Elena gave her a piercing look and Jenna seemed to have shared her thoughts.

"I'm running late and you both have school, but do not think that just because I let you sleep when I got home last night that our talk with _where the hell you've been _for a day and half was postponed but best believe that does not excuse your actions." Jenna's tone was short and clipped, leaving no room for an argument which left Elena to nod approvingly.

Surprisingly, Leah did not object.

Fixing the last few strands of hair from her face, Jenna glanced at her other niece. "Anyways, Jeremy left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse."

Upon seeing Elena's expression, Jenna froze.

After a brief pause, she asked, "There is no wood shop, is there?"

"Like I said; lying to save his ass." Leah smiled and walked past the girls.

"Sorry, Jenna."

She sighed and followed her nieces down the stairs. "Of course..."

* * *

><p>Having left early this morning before any of the girls, Jeremy had made his way to the hospital. After the attack last night and the weird bite on her neck, Jeremy couldn't sleep at all. Sure, Vicki had a lot going on in her life, what with a douchebag of a boyfriend and her mom coming and going as she pleased, he really felt for the girl. And regardless of what she said, he knew she felt something for him too.<p>

Walking into the hospital, he suddenly felt his phone go off. It was a text message from his sister, Leah.

_'Watch yourself. Jenna knows you lied.~' _

Jeremy rolled his eyes and allowed his thumbs to breeze across the keyboard.

_'Was that b4 or after ur disappearing act?'_

He loved his sister dearly and they were a lot closer than Elena and him, but Leah had a habit of forcing the spotlight on everyone but herself. It was troublesome growing up with her and having to deal with the blame always being put on himself even if he had nothing to do with it whatsoever. Pocketing his phone, Jeremy walked up to the information desk to ask about Vicki.

He did not go in, however. Upon finding her room and seeing her lying there looking even paler than normal, his heart clenched and he suddenly felt nauseous. Something had attacked her last night. He did not know what or even by whom, but something had.

He wasn't sure how long he had stood outside her room but before he knew it, a nurse passing by had came up to him.

"You can't be in here, hon." She said, motioning with her hands. "Visiting hours don't start until 9."

Jeremy seemed a lost for words, stumbling and attempting to form something on his tongue.

"I just-" He began before falling silent and glancing at Vicki once more. "How is she?" He tried again, his voice sounding small to his own ears.

The nurse looked into the room at the unconscious girl laying on the hospital bed before shifting her gaze back on him.

"Vicki Donovan," She clicked her tongue, as if trying to draw information up inside her head about the patient. "She's lost a lot of blood."

Jeremy could have rolled his eyes and scoffed at the obvious. He already knew that. She wouldn't have been here, lying on that damn bed like a corpse if she hadn't lost all that blood.

"Yeah but, is she going to be _okay_?" He was being snippy with her but he didn't care.

The lady sighed under her breath and cautiously touched his arm. When he didn't react, she placed a more firm hand on his arm.

"She needs her rest." She spoke, her tone soft and reassuring but Jeremy felt nothing but cold inside. "You can come back later, come on."

Despite being unconvinced, Jeremy allowed her to walk him out.

* * *

><p>"Bon, I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Leah asked, skepticism laced in her tone.<p>

After making it to school and enduring the first couple periods, Leah felt like things were suddenly falling into place. Well, aside from the fact that Bonnie was still going on and on about her Grams and this Witch-y thing. As well as dodging her sister's judge-y gazes and Caroline altogether, Leah felt pretty normal. Which was odd after having spent a day and a half at her parent's grave site.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem Witch chicks or something." She said. "Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kind of tuned it out. Crazy family? Yes. Witches? I don't think so."

Leah chuckled along with Bonnie.

"Maybe, but I think it'd be kind of neat to be a part of all that." She gushed merrily. "I mean, I would fuck with people _so _bad you have no idea!"

Bonnie snorted and waved her off. "Don't really think that's why Grams is pushing this on me, but you have fun with that."

"But it would be so cool!"

Abruptly, Caroline walked over to where the two girls were talking. At first she gave Leah a sharp look before she settled her gaze on Bonnie.

"What would be cool?" She asked, her usual chipper tone now laced with the highest amount of bitchiness.

Bonnie and Leah shared a look. One of _I'm so not touching that topic _and the other _Quick, spell my ass out of here!__  
><em>

Caroline shifted impatiently. "Well?"

"Uh-" Bonnie started lamely before smiling apologetically. "Just talking about my Grams and how delusional she is about all this witch talk and whatnot."

The blonde nodded absentmindedly, then said, "Yeah well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."

Leah raised a brow at that and looked to Bonnie.

"Guy?"

"I didn't see him, you did." She said, referring to Caroline. "And why didn't you just talk to him?"

Feeling left out, Leah waved her hands between her friends. "Um, hel-_lo_! What guy?!"

Caroline glared at her best friend but said to Bonnie, "Jeez, I don't know. I was drunk, okay?"

It was silent after that. The tension was so thick, you could practically see it. Finally after a long moment, Bonnie stood up and backed away slowly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go; give you guys a chance to talk." She had saw her chance of escape and she took it, much to Leah's dismay.

Even when Bonnie had ditched the scene, still silence carried on between the girls. Sighing, Leah stood up.

"Listen, Care-"

"No, _you _listen." She deadpanned, her blue eyes locking on her own hazel ones in a fierce stare. "I _needed _you last night after I was shot down like a freakin' bullet. But Miss M.I.A. no where to be found!"

Leah shrank back slightly, a frown in place.

"Caronline-"

But she wasn't finished yet.

"I get it though, Leah, I _do_." Her tone had changed drastically to sadness, tears shining in her eyes and all Leah wanted to do was hug her best friend and apologize profusely. To make her understand how terribly sorry she was but-

"I get you're still grieving, even after all this time. We definitely know Jeremy still is and despite what she says, Elena is too." She licked her suddenly dry lips and spoke again, this time her argument changing once again. "But I needed my best friend and she wasn't there for me. I mean, would you be alright with that if our rolls were reversed?"

Instantly, she deflated at her words and shook her head.

"So yeah, I was pissed off but overall, I'm hurt."

What could she possibly say to her at this point? Time was easily lost and Leah wasn't sure how a day and a half slipped by her unnoticed. Before she could actually say something though, a girl she had Science together with ran up to her.

"Leah, thank god I found you first!" The girl she knew to be Maya exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

Standing up, she looked at Caroline before setting her eyes on her classmate.

"What's going on?"

Maya shook her head, breathing heavily as she said, "It's Jeremy! I knew if Elena knew she'd freak so I tried to find you first and-"

Leah took a single step forward, her mood changing drastically.

"_What happened_?" Her tone was that of a sneer and for a moment, Maya had lost all sense of urgency and had shrank back in fear. She tried again, trying and failing to reel in her sudden anger.

"Maya-"

But Caroline quickly intercepted her. "Just spit it out!"

Her words were rushed and both girls had to listen intently in order to sort out the jumble that was Maya's speech.

"Jeremy started mumbling about Vicki and her being in the hospital and how it's all Lockwoods fault and I tried to say _hi, _to see if he was okay, but he totally bypassed me and he started walking outside and-"

Without waiting to hear the rest, Leah darted towards the double doors to find her brother. Caroline hadn't the chance to call after her friend before Maya whispered;

"I think he's going after Tyler..."

Leah pumped her legs faster as she ran outside. Thankfully, her sister was nowhere to be found because she knew she'd have a colonary if she had found Jeremy before she did. Down towards the field, Leah had managed to catch the two boys who looked ready to rip each others heads off and she ran even faster.

Nearly there, she watched in horror as Jeremy shoved Tyler back. The much stronger jock looked wholly pissed off and ready to slit throats by the time she had made it within earshot.

"Walk away, Gilbert." He snapped, his expression darkening. "This is your final warning."

She yelled at her brother but he pointedly ignored her, settling for a stare down with the kid in front of him instead. Everything around them had disappeared. And she knew something was going to happen.

_"I mean, look at her__. Here her sister and brother are heartbroken over their parents death and she's just off to the side, not giving two fucks."_

Nearing her brother, Leah began to slow down.

_"Right?! She doesn't care about anyone but herself. Like girl, your parents just _died _show some type of emotion you heartless prick!"_

_'But-' _

_"She didn't do anything. She probably let it happen. She can't be bothered with anyone else. She can't even be a sister and be there for her siblings. God, I'd hate to have her a part of my family."_

_The other girl laughed. They both started laughing before giving her disgusted glares._

_'But, it wasn't like that...' _

As Leah was now within reach to her brother, tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. Why was she remembering that now? Of all times!

In front of her, Jeremy stood directly in Tyler's face, both boys staring each other down. She could faintly see the muscles flexing in Tyler's arms and she knew what was going to happen next.

_"She can't even be a sister and be there for her siblings."_

She can't even be a sister.

Can't be there for her siblings.

She can't-

Suddenly, a distant yet familiar voice sounded through her mind. One so close yet so far away but she heard it loud and clear.

_"You're going to be fine."_

She hadn't even realized she was next to her brother, speaking to him until the words were already out and said, "C'mon Jer, he's not even worth it." She gently touched his arm and it seemed to have been enough fore Jeremy back off slightly.

"No, this is _your _final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki." His tone was menacing and Leah knew her brother meant business. "If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I _will _kill you."

With that being said, Jeremy turned on his heel, knocked shoulders with her, and left. Tyler smirked as he looked at the girls surrounding him and then at Leah.

"Did you hear that? Damn, that was like a death threat." He laughed.

Something snapped within Leah because before she knew it, she had shoved Tyler with all her might against the fence behind him. The girls standing on each arm of his moved quickly out of the way to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

"You listen to me, Lockwood, if you so much as cross my brother again, _I'll _be the one to cut your testicals off and force feed them through your _fucking_ throat."

"Jesus, what is with you Gilbert's?" He said after a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "You honestly think I'm scared of either of you?"

Leah schooled her emotions and stared up at him, her tone coming off sharp and challenging. "You think your girlfriend's attack was bad? Try me, dipshit. I promise it'll be the last thing you'll ever do."

Using him as leverage, Leah shoved herself off of him and stalked after where she assumed her brother went. The girls behind her started questioning Tyler and talking about restraining orders but all that was said upon deaf ears as their noise faded into the background.

* * *

><p>Zach looked accusingly at Stefan, watching as his Uncle paced the floor. "What is Damon doing here? What does he want?"<p>

"Because I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his."

"Well, he's putting us _all _at risk. That Donovan girl in the hospital, she could talk."

Stefan quickly shook his head. "She won't. I took care of her."

"Are you sure?" He didn't seem convinced. Clarity about Stefan's _diet _was at the forefront of his mind.

"No, I'm not sure, Zach." Stefan hissed, raking a hand through his hair roughly. "I'm not sure how well it worked. I'm not strong as Damon."

It was quiet for a moment. The tension was thick, the frustration even thicker. But that begged the question, but before Zach could ask, Stefan spoke up.

"I'll deal with it."

Doubt unwillingly crept through his mind.

Suddenly, the front door creaked open and Leah's voice sounded through the house.

"Zachary, you better be decent right now because I'm in dire need of a fucking drink."

Zach and Stefan shared a quick look however, before Stefan could leave the room, Leah's hazel orbs caught his frozen form.

"...Stefan?" She asked hesitantly, blinking in confusion.

Forcing his shoulders to relax, Stefan offered a smile as he walked up to her.

"Leah Gilbert, right?" He held out his hand. "I don't think we've actually been properly introduced. I'm-"

"Stefan Salvatore." She said, quickly grabbing his hand and giving it a firm shake before dropping it altogether. "I know, we have history together. Along with my sister."

Zach looked between the two as he walked up to Leah as well.

"Is everything alright, Leah?"

Leah was silent for a good minute, merely staring between the two guys standing in front of her. Instead of answering the question, she shot one of her own.

"Am I safe in assuming you guys are related?" Tossing the word _Salvatore _carelessly over her shoulder as if it wasn't obvious.

Stefan gestured to Zach. "My Uncle, actually. It's um, kind of complicated."

Surprisingly, she just nodded and maneuvered around them and towards the cart with the alcohol on it. She began to ramble on.

"Ya know, you wouldn't think a girl would actually _like _bourbon," She started, grasping the pitcher and a glass and pouring herself a generous amount. "But I actually prefer the bitter taste as it goes down my throat. It's strong, just what I need for a life such as mine."

Zach sighed and walked over to her, snatching the drink out of her hands. She pouted and made a grab for it but Zach was easily a few heads taller than her and held it out of her reach.

"Zach, I will kick you in your shin. Don't mess with me right now." She glared at him and held out her hand.

He shook his head. "What happened?"

"Can't I drink just to drink?" She scoffed and decided to just pour herself another.

"_Leah_." His tone was final as he took the pitcher out of her hand and placed it back on the cart.

Just as she began to protest again, a man's voice sounded through the parlor room.

"I say let the girl have her drink. She's under the supervision of three adults, I see no harm."

Leah began to turn her head towards the entry way but froze when she felt someone leaning over her and snatching her glass of bourbon from Zach's hand. Instead of handing her the drink, the unknown male smiled down at her and cocked his head back, downing the whiskey in one shot.

He then proceeded to hand her the empty glass. "Great choice in alcohol, by the way. Wouldn't have pegged you for it."

Upon seeing his face, all thought seemed to have escaped her. His black hair that had been ruffled either by sleep or on purpose and a pair of stunning blue eyes. Leah's heart started to beat faster and she was sure her face was on fire.

"Damon." Stefan spoke from somewhere behind her though he sounded closer than he was before.

_'Damon?'_

Had she heard that correctly?

_"You're going to be fine."_

Without warning, she took a step forward, her gaze locking with his. She had never met this man before, right?

_"You're going to be fine."_

Leah's head began to pound and she felt suddenly dizzy on her feet but she refused to break eye contact.

Who was this man?

_"You're going to be fine."_

"Da-" She licked her dry lips, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "Damon,"


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: **I had to change the beginning several times because I didn't like how it was coming together. So hopefully this change will work better. I'm also taking one of the insights to Damon's cooking from season 6 and mentioning it here. (you'll know it when you see it). Chapter is a little bit longer because of the wait you guys had to go through. Enjoy! x

**QUESTION FOR THIS CHAPTER AND FUTURE CHAPTERS TO COME: **Do you think I should stick with third person or should I switch and try first person to see how that'll work out for you guys (and myself)? It's completely up to anyone who reads this. If you think I should change the person, just let me know and I'll happily oblige. If you don't think that's a good idea for being nearly 5 chapters in, then I'm more than willing to continue to do my best with the third person. I just thought I'd ask you guys first before I decided to confuse you all... I'll probably go with the person with the most votes. If you decide for me to stick with third person, the writing style will be the same as it has been and if not, it'll be in Leah's POV.

As always though, thank you so much for sticking with me! Your reviews are much appreciated! Happy reading! x

* * *

><p>"Damon Salvatore," The blue-eyed, dark hair stranger held out his hand. His smile was wide and charming, but Leah couldn't help but deflate slightly.<p>

"Um-" _'God, that was lame. What the hell, Leah?!' _"Leah Gilbert." She tried again, forcing herself to relax. She grabbed his hand and was immediately surprised when he leaned down and kissed the back of her hand.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Gilbert. Stefan's told me so much about you."

Somehow, Leah doubted that. She glanced over at her classmate and then back to Damon.

"Yeah well, Stefan hasn't mentioned a thing about having a brother." Her tone might have been a little accusing, but at this point, she was just wondering where the hell all these Salvatore's were coming from.

Damon casually shrugged, his smile still ever present. "Well, Stefan's not one to brag."

"I didn't think so either." She shot back, taking a single step backwards to get some of her personal air back.

"Ouch." He held his chest as if suddenly offended by her comment. Though she could see the amusement dancing in his eyes. "You've got spunk. I like that."

Leah grimaced but said nothing further. For some reason she felt uncomfortable underneath his intense gaze on her person. She wished he would look away but something in his eyes forced her unable to do so either.

He seemed so familiar and yet, she couldn't place him. Quickly, Zach cleared his throat to draw the attention back to him and away from the fact that he was about to drag his Uncle Stefan and force him to drive Damon away from Mystic Falls for good.

"Leah, I think I should drive you home-"

She nodded without question. "Yeah, I think you've got a lot going on here _so_..." She trailed off, inching even further away from the man known as Damon. Something about him irked her to no end and until she figured out exactly what it was about him that bothered her, she didn't want any part of him.

Damon feigned hurt. "Aw, you're leaving already? Because I was just about to whip up a batch of pancakes. I mean, I know it's late in the day but ya know-"

"Actually, Damon," Stefan interrupted, moving to stand in between his brother and the sights he suddenly had on Leah. "Your pancakes aren't all that to fawn over and I think we have some things to talk about here so, um- Zach?"

Zach nodded mutely and ushered Leah to the front door, grabbing his keys along the way. Stefan made sure both Zach and Leah were in the car and backing out of the driveway before he turned back to Damon.

"Great gal, Stef." He grinned, turning to his many alcoholic beverages with interest. "But you looked pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today?" He paused for effect, smirking in a way that said he knew something everyone else didn't. "Let me guess... Hospital?"

Stefan forced his body not to launch forward.

"Someone had to clean your mess."

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of _persuasion _work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"Damon." He was slowly losing whatever patience he had left in him as it took literally everything he had not to kill his brother. After all this time, why was he even here? What was he playing at?

Glancing at him from the corner of his eye, Damon raised his glass.

"I really like the whole _high school human _thing you got going on. Very _Twilight _of you." He commented, tilting his head back slightly. "And I see you caught yourself a lovely _Bella Swan _of your own."

The muscles in Stefan's arms flexed on automatically, tensing underneath his growing agitation.

However, Damon continued, "I got to say though, that's still very like you, brother. Still trying to regain the humanity that _we _do not have. And _we _both know that the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." He cocked his head back blissfully, draining his cup of whiskey into his awaiting mouth.

"What are you playing at, Damon?" Stefan gritted his teeth.

At this, Damon smiled.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

* * *

><p><em>"So, you're coming tonight, <em>right_?" _Caroline Forbes snapped into the receiver, nearly costing Leah her eardrum.

Leah had to bite her cheek to stop from snapping right back. She instead stared long and hard at her bedroom ceiling and exhaled slowly before answering her best friend.

"To the comet party-thing or whatever?" She paused, drawing out Caroline's patience for as long as she could. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how likely are you to be upset if I, _say_, don't go?"

She knew it was futile but she prayed anyways.

_"Um, very upset!__" _Caroline hissed and she could tell by the sound of her voice that she was about ready to materialize in her room and beat the hell out of her. _"Listen, you're trying to get back into my good graces again right?"_

"Here it comes-"

_"So you either please me by coming tonight _or _upset me and I shall hate you for all eternity!"_

"And there it is." Leah chuckled dryly as she sat up on her bed. "Are you going to ditch me for some guy if I go tonight?"

Without batting an eye, Caroline answered, _"Probably. But I'm hoping that the guy will be the same one from the Grill because for the life of me, I can_not _stop thinking about him."_

Leah groaned and face-palmed.

_"You don't understand, Leah! His eyes were so _blue_!"_

"You could tell that from your spot in the nosebleeds?" Leah scoffed.

_"Don't be bitter, okay? And besides, there was only a few tables between us."_

"Yeah, _only_."

Caroline huffed in annoyance. _"Yeah well, I don't see you hittin' it off with any guy. I mean, are you lesbo or something?"_

Nearly choking on her own saliva, Leah gasped, earning an obnoxious laugh on the other end of the line.

_"I knew that would get a response out of you."_

Leah glared at nothing in particular. "I hate you."_  
><em>

_"See ya tonight! Byeee~" _

Caroline's careless laughter continued to ring in Leah's ears far after she had hung up the phone. Sighing, Leah walked out of her room and down the hall.

"Hey Sis, you up yet?" She knocked once and opened the door to Elena sitting at her desk and writing in her journal.

It's been this way for months. She would somehow always find Elena with a pen in hand and journal closeby if not already open and being written in. It was the same journal their mother had given to her awhile back and since then, Elena never stops writing. Leah bit her lower lip. Even with all the jokes she made to her sister about the journal, Leah understood how much it meant to her. How much writing down her thoughts meant to her.

Elena hadn't even looked up to greet her sister. Instead, she finished her last sentence and slowly closed her journal.

"Ya know, I don't even know why I have a door." She rolled her eyes and laughed humorlessly.

Deciding to irk her even further, Leah casually shrugged. "I don't know either. You should just get the damn thing removed and hang up some weed-shaped beads like the hippie you secretly are." She traced the door absently with her finger. "Careful though, Jerbear might steal them."

Elena shook her head as the corner of her mouth twitched in a semi-smile.

"Good morning, Leah."

She smiled back and flopped down on her bed, her feet up in the air.

"So, about this comet party shindig..."

Twisting in her chair, Elena asked, "Are you going?"

Leah glanced up. "Are you?"

Her sister had opened and closed her mouth several times, earning some confused looks from herself, before finally saying, "I'm passing out fliers with Bonnie in a little bit."

It was quiet for a few minutes until Leah sat up.

"_And _are you going?"

Elena looked away but Leah pressed on.

"Are you going to invite Stefan Salvatore?"

"I'm not inviting anyone personally. It's a free thing, anyone is allowed to come." Elena shot back defensively.

"Idiot," Leah tsked, eyeing her sister accusingly. "I know that. But are you _inviting _Stefan?"

Suddenly, Elena through her hands up and shoved her chair back as she stood up.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know what's going on with him or with me or-" Elena forced herself to calm down and turned to her sister, trying to remain as collected as possible though that was the farthest thing from what she felt. "I went to see Stefan last night at his house and- He has a _brother_, Leah."

Leah blinked.

"A _brother _that he failed to mention among other things that I still don't know about him. But that's normal, right? I mean, he just got here and-" She inhaled sharply. "Did you know we haven't even exchanged phone numbers yet?"

Leah abruptly held up her hands and stood up from the bed. "Okay, Elena, take a deep breath. _Breathe. _You're _literally _bugging out over the exchange of _phone numbers." _She honestly tried to hide the laughter bubbling in her throat but failed when Elena caught her smirking.

"This isn't funny, Leah. Ya know, maybe I'm just not ready." She shook her head and got up, going around her room to collect her things for the day.

Leah, who had watched earnestly for several seconds, finally sighed and made her way to her door.

"No one's forcing you to do anything, 'Lena." She spoke, her tone short and clipped. "You're still processing everything even after all this time. I _get _it, okay? But sooner or later you have to realize they're not coming back and you're going to have to get over whatever hurdle is in your path."

Maybe that came out a lot harsher than she intended.

"How do you do it then, Lee?" Elena snapped. "How did you suddenly wake up and get over that _hurdle_? Because I must be doing something wrong!" _  
><em>

Leah shook her head, her loose brown curls caressing her face gently. Words were forming on the tip of her tongue but her mouth refused to open. So many things she wanted to tell her sister; that she wasn't over that hurdle and that all her encouragement that she had spoken of were just lies for her sister to move on. Because of all the things Leah was, an actress was definitely at the top of that list.

Exhaling slowly, Leah through a careless hand over her shoulder.

"See you tonight." And then she walked out.

* * *

><p><em>'Dear Diary,<em>

_Or well, some stupid starter shindig like that. God, what am I even doing? This isn't me. I'm not my sister. Elena's the one that comes to the cemetery like a fruitcake to write in her journal in the presence of her parents' tombstones. I'm not her. I shouldn't be here. Also, this isn't even a journal. I'm writing in my notebook for Math. _

Leah huffed and rubbed her hands together. It shouldn't have been this nippy out but she surmised it was probably just the atmosphere she sat in. Clicking the top of her pen repeatedly, she placed it back on her paper to begin writing again.

_I don't know what I'm doing here to be honest. So many faces I've lied to, just to get through the day. _Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. No, I'm good. Don't worry. _All lies just to stop the questions. But, they never stopped. Even after all these months, even though summer is over and done with, the questions never stopped. _

_But I'm the strong one, right? I don't cry or invoke pity for myself. I don't need it nor do I even want it. I'm _fine_. I've always been just _fine.

Despite the words on her paper, Leah's hand began to suddenly shake but she did not stop writing.

_I'm fine. _

_I'm fine._

_I'm fine._

_I'm fine._

"You're going to be fine."

Abruptly, Leah choked up. Her pen hovered over the paper, over the words of _fine_. She bowed her head, eyes squeezed shut.

"No, no I'm _not._" She hissed through clenched teeth, her shoulder visibly shaking. "Why do I keep remembering that? Why do you keep telling me _that?!_"

"You're a very peculiar girl."

Leah slowly opened her eyes.

"You will go home and tell your family-"

She blinked, her lips parting slightly.

"You did not want to be bothered so you turned your phone off."

_Awake. _

_Refreshed._

"And you're going to be _fine_."

His words were hypnotic, paralyzingly mesmerizing. She had followed his lead, word for word. Voice like music to her ears. Smooth like velvet. She followed his words. Over and over again, her head remembered his voice, his words. Like a man following the Bible, a follower of Jesus.

Suddenly she blinked and was met with a hand being waved in her face.

"_Hellllloooo, yooo-hoo. _Anyone home?"

Again, she blinked and then hazel met icy blue.

His name was off her tongue before she even registered his face. "Damon!" She shot backwards, almost banging her head on the back of the tombstone she was leaning against. Said man quickly shot his hand out and gripped the back of her head before it met with solid stone.

"I'm flattered you remembered me but there's no reason for you to knock yourself out over it." He chuckled, giving her another moment to collect herself before dropping his hand, running his fingers softly through the length of her hair.

Unsure if it was the close proximity or the fact that she over-reacted, Leah blushed.

"I apologize if I startled you, I just came to visit some family and I saw you sitting here all by yourself." He smiled gently and rocked back on his heels to give her some space.

Leah took a shaky breath before closing her notebook and stood up. Damon followed suite.

"Sorry 'bout that, I was just, _um_-" Leah licked her suddenly dry lips before finishing, "thinking..."

Damon nodded along in understanding. "Sure looked like it, too. I'm sorry, again, for scaring you."

"It's fine-" She froze, the word hanging off her tongue in sudden horror. Quickly, she changed the subject. "You said you had family here?"

If Damon noticed her slip up, he hadn't commented on it.

"Yeah, I do. Dead parents and whatnot." He shrugged casually, motioning in a different direction than they were standing in. "It's mostly for my mother, I don't give much of a damn for the other one." His tone was slightly disgusted but overall, he seemed genuine enough.

"Bad past with your dad?" She shouldered her bag after putting her notebook away.

Damon gave a curt nod. "Something like that."

"I'm sorry. I mean, I know a little something of a rough relationship with parents." Leah shook her head. "Well, use to anyways."

Despite the weird first meeting at the boarding house, Leah's shoulders had relaxed and she found conversation to be pretty simple with this guy. It was pretty late into the evening and she knew she had to get back home to drop of her stuff before she headed to the Town Square for the comet later tonight but surprisingly, she wanted to continue talking with the eldest Salvatore.

"You look like you have somewhere else to be. Am I keeping you?" He asked, tossing his thumb over his shoulder.

Leah bit her lower lip and looked beyond his shoulder before shifting his gaze back onto him. "I actually do have to start heading back before the comet tonight-"

"Oh, you're going to the comet tonight?" He zeroed in on her choice of words, a secretive grin falling on his lips.

"Unwillingly, yes." Leah sighed and fell into step with Damon as they made their way out of the cemetery. "I suppose I have my best friend to thank for that."

Damon gave her a sideways glance.

"I know you haven't been in town for awhile but, do you know the Sheriff?"

"Yes?"

"Well, her daughter."

"I see. Well, if you were ever in trouble, it would be pretty easy for you to get on the good graces of the police department." He joked.

It might have been an accident, but Leah nearly jumped out of her skin when his arm brushed against hers. She forced herself to remain calm.

To stop herself from losing her cool, Leah laughed. "I guess. But for the most part, I'm an angel."

Damon smirked down at her and yanked on his leather jacket. "I'd be careful then, I've been told I'm quite the bad influence."

Leah snorted, the sound quite unladylike but amusing nonetheless.

"Believe it or not, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"A lone wolf, hm?"

Her tone was mocking yet playful. "Something like that."

"I somehow feel like I was just issued a challenge." He laughed along with her, walking along the sidewalk.

Leah was unsure where this type of attitude was coming from. She wasn't much for joking around with the opposite sex, in fact, she actually repelled most men. So why did she find it so easy to converse with Damon? She knew nothing about him and yet, here she was, talking so freely and _dangerously _with someone she just met. Suddenly, she recalled her earlier conversation with her sister and she quickly sobered up. This was it. She knew if she ever wanted Elena to move on with her life, she had to set an example.

"So, um-" She began, her nerves kicking into overdrive. "Are you going to the comet thing tonight?"

Their pace had slowed all of a sudden at the change of topic, her pace more awkward than his.

"I was actually thinking about it. But I'm not too keen on huge crowds." His tone was even but she could have sworn there was an underlining tone underneath it.

She chuckled despite herself but pressed forward nonetheless. "Neither am I, honestly. But I already know I'm going to be watching the comet alone because there's a good chance that my friend Caroline is going to ditch me for some guy she may or may not have had an eye connection with."

The laughter that errupted out of Damon's throat nearly made her lose her shit.

"_Eye connection?_" He laughed. The scene was actually quite endearing and Leah found herself laughing along with him before shoving him playfully, causing him to laugh a little harder.

"Shut up! It's actually really common!"

Damon's eyes crinkled in amusement as he stared at her. "Oh really?"

She nodded along, fighting down her own smile. "Yep! When two people pretty much just stare at each other from across the room but make no move to actually confront one another."

Damon hummed, the sound a little attractive coming from him. Leah inwardly shook her head to remove such stupid thoughts.

"I think I understand." His voice was light as he stopped and turned towards her. "How about you walk a little further up and turn back to look at me. Show me how it's done."

"What? Ohmigod, _noo_. I'm not that weird." She shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Aw, c'mon! Show me what it looks like." He urged, ushering her down the sidewalk a bit. "Show me what this eye connection does!"

Leah face-palmed and tried to bite back more giggles that were deep in her throat. Was she really going to do this?

Just as she was about to give in, her phone went off in her back pocket. Grabbing it, she smirked at Damon who looked crestfallen.

_Victory!_

"Hey Jenna, what's up?"

Damon turned away from her, most likely pouting and it caused her to giggle softly before pushing at his shoulder. He shooed her away and crossed his arms over his chest, sticking out his tongue. Her smile grew.

"W-What? Sorry, I wasn't listening. Oh... Alright, I'm coming home now anyways. Yeah, see you soon. Love ya too, bye."

"I still want to see it."

Leah waved her hand. "Maybe another time, I have to get home. My Aunt is having a fit over my brother's parent-teacher conference thing that happened yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"She's been known to mope for weeks."

"Ah."

She nodded before looking across the street and then back at him. "See you later?" She tried to bite back the hope in her voice but she failed miserably.

Leah waited for that hundred-watt smile she knew was going to grace his lips once more. She did not have to wait long.

"Let's see if you can spot me in the crowd." He winked as he took out his phone. "But just in case this _eye connection _of yours doesn't work, put your number in my phone."

Leah felt her heart flutter unexpectedly. Was she actually giving a guy she just met, her number? The old Leah would have fooled around much longer than this before she even _thought _to give a guy even her area code. Slowly however, she grabbed his phone and tried to ignore the sudden flip of her stomach as their hands brushed and she quickly type in her name and number.

Feeling a little bit more confident, she handed his phone back with a smirk. He read over her information.

"Angel, huh?" He smirked back, his blue eyes doing some_thing _as he gazed at her.

Her breath almost left her. Quickly, she held out her phone.

"It's only fair, ya know."

Despite willingly giving him her number, she didn't like the disadvantage she was at if she didn't get the same treatment in the exchange of numbers. And without protest, Damon input his name and phone number.

"I knew you would." She chuckled, reading the name at the top of his number.

"It fits well, don't ya think?"

As they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Leah couldn't help but stare down at his number all the way home.

_Devil._

Damon Salvatore was someone to keep a close eye on but for the life of her, she couldn't fight the feeling of anxiousness of the possibility of seeing him tonight.

* * *

><p>The night of the comet had come a lot sooner than Leah had anticipated. Despite being roped into going because of some debt she owed Caroline, as the hour approached for her to head out to the town square, doubt was filling her head. But she knew if she bailed now, Caroline who hunt her down and rip her heart out. Figuratively, of course.<p>

Maybe.

Well, she had to go now. The idea of seeing Damon appealed more to her than the stupid comet thing itself. Caroline around or not, she was going to have fun for herself.

As she sipped out of her glass of Mtn Dew, she allowed her Jenna to continue her rant that she had started ever since she got home. And that was over an hour and a half ago.

Jenna had taken out their tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and had nearly finished it all off as she complained to Leah, her mouth frozen with ice cream.

"I just don't see how this Tanner guy doesn't have a damn target on his back for being such a _dick_!" She sneered, stuffing her mouth with more cookie dough.

Leah scoffed, drinking off the last of her soda.

"Believe me, everyone wants him fired."

Jenna glared at nothing in particular as she asked, "So why isn't he gone yet? I mean, no wonder Jeremy isn't in his classes. I'd be skipping, too."

"Alright Aunt Jenna, we're not here to condone Jer's absenteeism." She chuckled, leaning back in her seat slightly.

Her aunt waved her hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah. Parenting 101."

Leah smiled.

"Why don't you come to the Town Square tonight? Have some fun and get your mind off of Tanner's BS." She tried, getting up and stretching her legs.

Jenna grumbled under her breath and then said, "Go. Have fun. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" She frowned, slipping on her coat.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

_"You're going to be fine."_

The words sounded through her head once again but this time, her body to tense up with uncertainty. This time, it made her want to see Damon even more. And that confused her more than anything.

Leah placed a hand over Jenna's reassuringly. "Don't listen to any of that crap he said, alright? Despite still being a kid at heart yourself, you've done all you can and could do for the three of us. You're a great aunt and an even greater guardian. Jeremy? He just needs more time."

Jenna sighed and shoved her spoon into the rest of her ice cream.

"Exactly how much more time am I suppose to give him before my foot needs to come down?" She asked, her shoulders slacking in defeat.

"He lost his parents, Aunt Jenna. And I know I put a lot of pressure, especially on Elena, to just dust yourself off and move on, but they just need time. _You_ need time."

"You lost them too, Leah." Jenna straightened her back as she assessed her niece. "You lost them too and yet, how can you just _dust yourself off and move on_?"

She hadn't meant it in a rude way but in wonder on how her niece was acting as if everything was fine even though it clearly wasn't.

"I'm coping. I'm dealing with it the best way I can and that's pretending that I'm fine-" _You're going to be fine. _"Until I don't have to pretend anymore, this is how I'm dealing with it."

"You can only pretend so much, Leah. Only so much hurt can bypass you before it really does turn against you and all thoughts you pushed away, come crumbling down on top of you. Are you sure that's the best way to go about grief?"

Leah forced a smile on her face despite. "You're no therapist, Jenna. And I'm not paying for this session anyways."

"I'm fine, I promise."

Eternity seemed to have passed between the two women before Jenna finally exhaled and nodded her head.

"Have fun tonight, Kiddo." She smiled, cleaning up the mess she made with her ice cream.

She nodded, smiling. "I love you!"

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Vicki had been running around The Grill almost with her head cut off. After being released from the hospital and fighting with her boss about her hours, Vicki had finally gotten to actually getting work done. Sort of. Work was on and off with business because of the comet tonight and as she did her best to keep up, she noticed a lone figure at the end of the bar.<p>

Black hair with a jaw that demanded to be trailed with kisses was sipping on what looked to be whiskey from where she stood. Under closer inspection, to which she had to walk a little bit closer, a face flashed in her mind and before she could stop herself, she said,

"I know you."

Without turning to her, Damon scoffed. "Well, that's unfortunate." He downed the rest of his bourbon.

"Um, I don't... I don't know, your _face_-" Vicki suddenly cleared her throat and took a single step backwards. "Excuse me. Sorry."

She turned on her heel and made her way to the restroom. She takes out some of the pills Jeremy had given her beforehand and tossed them in her awaiting mouth. She sighed and slowly looked up. But as soon as her eyes met a reflection in the mirror that wasn't her own, she screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: **I think I'm just going to switch to first person and see how everyone likes that. If you don't, I will change back. Just leave your thoughts on this chapter and your opinion on the person change after reading. Thank you! x

**Disclaimer: **This chapter is from Leah's POV until stated otherwise. Happy Reading.

* * *

><p>I sighed for what felt like the millionth time since I had started walking to the Town Square. After telling Caroline I'd be walking, she had continuously blew up my phone and when I finally had had enough, I mashed my finger against the answer key.<p>

"Caroline, I told you I'm coming. I'll be there in-"

_"Did you know that your brother has been sleeping with _Vicki Donovan?!_" _Her friend exclaimed, nearly shattering my eardrum in the process.

I immediately laughed. "Are you kidding me, Care?"

That must not have been the appropriate answer she was looking for because I could feel her glare through my phone. She started flipping out on the other end and I tried my best to keep my laughter at bay. Honestly, people were really blind here in Mystic Falls. This was definitely old news to me. Although I tried to bite down the bile that rose down in my throat at the thought of my brother having sex.

I quickly interrupted her, holding my jacket a little bit closer when the wind picked up.

"If you know that means Elena knows." I bit my lower lip, imaging the hell that was going to befall Jeremy once Elena got a hold of him. "Listen, I'm almost there. I'll talk to you when I see you."

_"Ya damn right you will." _

I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. I loved Caroline, I really did, but sometimes I wanted to strangle the girl. To this day I wonder how we ever hit it off as friends. It was probably because Elena and Bonnie hit it off first. I giggled to myself and picked up the pace, hoping to find Jeremy before our sister could.

I was nearing the Square when I recognized someone from behind. It wasn't much of a stretch considering the dark hair and black leather jacket. And I knew that if the guy turned around, he'd have striking blue eyes.

Chiding myself inwardly, I made my way up to the lone figure.

"Well, guess I didn't have to look too hard." I laughed, tapping his shoulder.

Turning around, Damon grinned.

"And I was so looking forward to our eye connection, too." He joked, leaning down to give me a hug.

Surprised, I barely had enough time to comprehend what was happening before I was enveloped into his arms. The smell of his leather jacket and the subtle hint of cologne made my heart race even faster.

When we pulled away, I forced the blush down and prayed to my entire body to act natural.

Unfortunately, my mouth didn't quite get the memo.

"What was that for?"

Damon chuckled, "Isn't that how you greet friends? Or should I turn myself in for being a creeper..."

I laughed louder than I should have and waved my hand, shifting feet uncomfortably.

_Friends?_

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean-"

He easily shook his head, halting any other words from forming on my tongue.

"Relax, I was joking." Damon then motioned to behind us, turning slightly. "Your friend ditch you already?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. Why was I being so weird? _'Kill me, Jesus.' _I thought inwardly, clenching my teeth.

"Not yet, anyways. I just got here myself. You're actually the first person I saw."

Suddenly, Damon's eyes lit up. The sight was kind of breathtaking and I could have sworn my palms were getting sweaty.

"Are you sure this eye connection doesn't work if only one person is looking at the other?" He asked, his amusement clear in his tone.

He was having more fun with this conversation than I was.

Playfully, I shoved him with my shoulder. "Don't mock me."

He laughed. "I'd never."

He motion for us to walk further into the Town Square and I followed in his footsteps easily. We made small talk, every now and again our arms would brush and I had to fight the blush that threatened to appear on my face. My heart was doing crazy flips along with my stomach and I couldn't fathom why.

_"You have to be careful, sweetie. You're going to come across certain people who don't have your best interests at the forefront of their mind."_

My body suddenly went stiff next to Damon. If he noticed my sudden weirdness, he didn't comment on it.

Why was I bringing up something like that from so long ago? The image of my deceased dad flashed in my mind along with his words and I had to blink back the sudden onslaught of tears that threatened to spill over my lower eyelid.

I needed space.

Now.

Slowing my pace, I said, "I actually do have to find my brother though. Something came out about him and I need to talk to him before Elena does..." I trailed off, hoping he'd understand. I knew I didn't have to explain who Elena was because she had already told me she had met him before upon going to the boarding house to talk to Stefan.

Without protest, Damon nodded. "No worries. The night's still young, I'll find you later." He offered me a smile and I tried my best to return it.

My lungs started to close up and the images of my mother and father started flashing again. I quickly said my goodbye and started speed walking in the opposite direction. Again, like they were before, I heard another voice in my head. One I could have sworn I've heard before. One that was smooth like velvet and reassuring; promises of sanctuary still fresh and _real_.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I begged my heart to calm down. I've been known to have panic attacks before. Even from a young age, I was always so anxious although I never showed it. I had this world inside of me that no one knew or could even hope to understand and that was okay. I didn't want them to. This world was my own doing, my own problems were littered across a vast land of nothingness and it was _my _fault.

Once more, I heard his voice. There wasn't a face to his beautiful voice, but I heard it nonetheless. Over and over, the same words. So familiar, so close. And slowly but surely, my heart beat began to settle and my lungs cleared. I could breathe again. I found a nearby bench and sat down, I leaned back and shut my eyes.

Unfortunately, my moment of peace was shattered by the last person I wanted to see.

"See Gilbert, that's how you get raped." Tyler Lockwood's annoying voice penetrated my eardrums and once again, I felt bile rise in my throat. The usual reaction upon hearing or seeing someone of utter dislike.

Without cracking an eye, I said, "Go ahead and try it, Lockwood, watch how fast your ball sack rolls down the street."

Tyler snorted. "Yeah, whatever. Have you seen Vicki around? We can't seem to find her."

I snapped my eyes open and pierced him with a look.

"Can't keep your bitch on her leash?"

"I know you don't like me, Leah, but there's no reason to act like a cunt to her." He sneered, his shoulders getting tense.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you cared so much for her. I'll keep that in mind." I waved him off and closed my eyes again. "But no, I haven't seen her. Not my turn to watch her."

"Ya know, you don't have to do this for my sake, but your brother's into her." I could practically see the irritation on his face upon mentioning Jeremy. "So could you at least get off your scrawny ass and help look for her?"

I grunted but showed no further interest to what he was saying. For all anyone knew, she could be getting high somewhere else. Who actually gave a damn about this comet thing anyway? The only reason I had showed up to begin with was because of Caroline. (Who was nowhere to be found. Not that I was looking either.)

Unsure how long Tyler stood in front of me, I finally heard movement before he said, "Whatever. Forget I asked." And I think he called me some vulgar name but he was further away when he said it so I wasn't sure.

I took a deep breath and placed my arm haphazardly over my eyes.

Great. Now I was getting a headache.

* * *

><p>Matt had gotten to the Town Square, his bright blue eyes looking this way and that. He was still trying to calm his racing heart and the worry that was tearing him up inside at the thought of his sister-<p>

He quickly shook his head. No, he couldn't think that way. Vicki was fine. She had to be _fine_. It was bad enough that their mother wasn't around long enough for a family dinner, and if he lost Vicki?

No. He refused to think like that.

Looking up and down the Square, his eyes zeroed in on the newest student at his school. The one his ex-girlfriend seemed to have taken a liking to. He quickly walked up to him, his posture rigid and his face stone-like.

"Hey." He said as he approached him.

Stefan, who looked like he was a bit lost in thought, turned to Matt.

"Hey..."

"Have you seen my sister?" He tried to hide the accusation but he wasn't sure he was successful.

Stefan pursed his lips and slowly shook his head. "No, sorry."

Matt wasn't convinced.

"I can't find her." He stated, narrowing his eyes slightly. "She's missing."

"I'll keep an eye out for her." He nodded and turned to leave.

Before he could take a single step however, Matt stopped him.

"I seen you at the hospital yesterday."

His suggestive tone did not go unheard.

Stefan froze. "Did you?"

He couldn't see it but Matt balled his hands into tight fists.

"What were you doing there?"

"Visiting." He spoke, his tone emotionless.

Matt suddenly scoffed. "Visiting?" He tried to reign in his sudden anger. For some reason, when it came to the new kid, Matt felt his emotions go awry. "You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll _always _look out for her."

Stefan clenched his jaw but before he could say anything, he heard a distinct scream a little ways off from where he stood. His body locked down as he heard his brother.

"You really have to stop screaming." Damon tsked from where he stood.

_'Damon!' _

Stefan quickly excused himself and walked off into the direction he heard the voices. As soon as he was out of eye shot of any passerby, Stefan vamp sped to the roof he heard his brother on.

Damon was on the edge, holding Vicki somewhat unsteadily near the edge.

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you." He stroked her hair softly with a wicked grin on his face.

Vicki continued to beg, pleading with all her heart as tears ran down her cheeks. The wound on her neck began to throb and she knew her stitches were opening up from the way she was being manhandled.

Suddenly, the couple heard movement on the roof.

"No, no, no!" Stefan yelled, standing a few feet away from where Damon held Vicki by the neck.

Damon rolled his eyes and shoved Vicki into his younger brother's awaiting arms.

"Oh, relax."

Vicki looked around her surroundings, her gaze shifting from Damon to Stefan. "What's happening?" Her voice was scared, her eyes bloodshot.

Damon ignored her, however he looked towards his brother instead. "I don't need her to be dead," He smirked mischievously. "But you might." He then focused his attention towards the girl again, his eyes locking on hers as he took a single step in her direction. "What attacked you the other night?"

Vicki shrank back slightly, her gaze unfocused. "I-I don't know. An animal."

Damon scoffed, squinting his blue eyes at her. "Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think _really _hard." He demanded and took another step. "What attacked you?"

She bit her lower lip and did as she was told. She thought, long and hard. She tried to come up with the answer he wanted, and-

She froze, locking eyes with Damon.

"A vampire." Her voice sounded small to her own ears and she wasn't sure if he had heard her or not.

He nodded. "Who did this to you?"

"You did!" She snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him despite shaking where she stood.

"Wrong!"

Stefan took a step forward, understanding hitting him like a ton of bricks. "Don't."

Damon's smirk was blinding as he ushered Vicki towards him. He grabbed her face with both of his hands and leaned forward slightly. Blue eyes clashed with brown. Gazes locked, he began;

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

She repeated his words unflinchingly.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous vampire." He continued.

"Please, Damon! Please don't do this!" Stefan begged, leveling a sincere look that his brother dismissed without a care.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon stated, his blue eyes shifting to his brother, glee dancing behind them.

* * *

><p>Something wasn't right. I wasn't sure what it was but panic passed through me and my eyes shot open. I sat up and looked around but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I sighed and slowly sat up.<p>

As I got up, something caught the corner of my eye. I squinted before jogging over to the lone figure.

"Vicki?" I asked, cautiously touching her shoulder.

Jumping slightly, she turned around and winced. "Oh, it's only you. Sorry, I don't feel too good right now."

I ignored her and gently touched the base of her neck. "Your stitches; where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you." I wasn't the least bit worried but everyone seemed to have been going out of their mind and now at least I wouldn't hear anymore awkward lip from her supposed boyfriend.

Vicki shifted her gaze slightly. "Yeah, I-I, I don't know. Stefan found me wandering around and I, my stitches ripped open somehow." She then muttered _damn drugs_ before laughing to herself.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and motioned towards the direction of The Grill.

"You should let everyone know you're okay. Um, I have to go."

Before Vicki could say anything, I darted past her. That feeling of something being off came back to me and I felt cold. My phone went off abruptly, signalling a text message. I ignored it, however, and continued my way out of the Town Square.

Tonight was bad. Not as in bad like it was the worst night of everyone's life. It was bad to the point where everyone had spent their time looking for Vicki who had gone M.I.A. for the majority of the time; Caroline had been bitching about her mystery guy not showing up; Elena had been flipping out about Jeremy to me, who I also did not see tonight; and everything was just _wrong._

I suddenly felt that the only thing that could possibly stop my racing thoughts was the last person that should not have been able to do the trick.

The panic was starting to envelope me again. And for no reason, too. Just like always.

_'Just like always!' _I clenched my teeth, digging my nails into my palms.

_"You're not actually helping and like, I get this is my first therapy session, but you think you'd be able to make sense of these stupid thoughts better than how you've been going." I had said to the woman who had been paid to listen to me rant. _

_It was only a few weeks after the accident on Wickery Bridge, but I had somehow found myself in the office of the town's local Therapist and was suppose to talk about my _feelings_. _

_Mrs. Wheeler merely stared back at me in silence, allowing me to bitch and complain and probably thinking it was helping. Instead, I ran a rough hand through my unkempt hair and glared daggers at the middle-aged woman. How the hell she had her masters degree was still a wonder all in itself. _

_Finally, I leaned back into the office couch, closed-lipped and refusing to give her the time of a day._

_Even though I already had._

_Mrs. Wheeler straightened her back and tried for a smile, although I wasn't having any of it and settled for ignoring her leveled gaze._

_"You know, Leah, I think there's something more than just your parents' accident that's troubling you."_

_Troubling? She thought I was just troubled? _

_I snorted, rolling my eyes. _

_She cleared her throat and continued, "And I think you're trying your hardest to pretend like that something isn't there by shoving it to the back of your mind and that isn't healthy, Leah." _

_I swear to God, whoever passed her in college definitely needed to sit down and rethink their students. Because seriously, this woman was a damn riot. _

_Mrs. Wheeler leaned forward and I could tell she was about to get real deep and I immediately put my foot down. I grabbed my stuff and quickly gave her a once over. _

_"Ya know, it really has been a _delight _but I think we're done here. I apologize in advance if you're looking for some pay for sitting here with me for half a session, but I can't seem to find it in me to sit here for the last half because you're actually not helpful in the slightest." I chirped merrily, shouldering my bag and heading towards the door. "You can ask my Aunt for the money, but you're not getting a cent from me, so..." _

_Without turning back, I walked out of the office, bypassing Aunt Jenna, and made my way to the car._

* * *

><p>Damon had found the young blonde. Perky and upbeat, he could tell this was going to royally fuck him over mentally, but he knew he had to do it.<p>

Caroline Forbes had walked out of The Grill and was making her way to the car, Damon close behind. She was oblivious to her surroundings and he knew that was going to be her downfall.

How stupid of her to think her little town was demon-free, that monsters didn't lurk in the shadows, and that nothing went bump in the night.

Damon gained up on her but something had stopped him. He could hear a faint cry a little ways off. The sound was familiar to him fore he had heard it before. It was a choked sob, a silent cry for help.

He looked back at the blonde in front of him and then in the direction of the voice before snapping his blue eyes back on Caroline. She had dropped her keys like the clumsy girl he imagined her to be. She bent down, giving him an eyeful of shapely legs and a decent ass. Her dress had hiked up.

Something inside him told him to track down that voice. _That soft, pain-filled voice._

Damon shook his head and vamp sped in front of Caroline just as she stood back up. She gasped. He smirked. Deep down, he felt a tug of resistance at his choice to ignore the cry for help. And he didn't know why.

* * *

><p>Tonight was a bit of a bust, but Elena knew she couldn't stay home with her Aunt moping about something she definitely could change. After leaving Jenna alone with her thoughts about Tanner from the parent-teacher conference, she found herself getting in the car and driving to the boarding house.<p>

Before she knew it, she was ringing the door bell. Silently, she hoped his brother did not answer the door. She knew if he did, she'd lose all her confidence and would leave without doing what she came here to do.

Thankfully, Stefan answered the door.

"Hi." He spoke, his tone light and surprised. His forest green orbs lighting up.

Elena smiled sheepishly. "Hey,"

He motioned over his shoulder. "Would you like to come in?" His tone was slightly hopeful but Elena shook her head.

"The comet's actually this way," She pointed over her shoulder and he slowly smiled. He followed her outside.

"Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier." Elena started, offering an apologetic smile once she stopped to look up at the sky.

Stefan quickly shook his head, "No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it."

Elena inhaled slowly before exhaling and turning to Stefan.

"See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning to do what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was ten. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid." She laughed. "But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you."

Stefan stepped closer to her. Their shoulders brushing against the others.

"What would you write?" He asked.

She smiled to herself. "I would write...'Dear Diary, today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that-'" She paused, looking directly at Stefan as she said, "I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment...the world's just going to come crashing down, and I- Don't know if I can survive that."

The untold words of her parents death and her family's struggle were heard loud and clear, despite.

Stefan touched her arm gently, their eyes meeting.

"Do you want to know what I would write?" He asked, leaning slightly closer. "'I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in... Well, this is reality. Right here."

Elena matched Stefan's smile with one of her own. This was it. Suddenly, Leah's words from earlier today sounded through her head and she found herself leaning forward. Stefan followed her lead and then, they kissed. Stefan cupped her cheek in his palm, angling her face as he deepened the kiss. Whatever worries Elena had on the way here had vanished the moment her lips touched his.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: **I think I'm going to continue with the first person because it just rolls more smoothly. Sorry if you preferred the third person instead.

**Also. **I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I'm going to post it anyway because I want to see what you guys think, but I don't believe this one to be my best so far...

Thank you to all of my wonderful reader's! It means more than you'll ever known. x

* * *

><p>Ever since I had came home last night, my entire mind was on auto-pilot. I barely had enough energy to get changed for bed before I crawled underneath my blankets, trying my best not to cry. What was there to cry about anyway? The past was over with. It's been months since the accident. Months since I walked out of Mrs. Wheeler's office because she was zero help.<p>

Because I didn't need help. What I needed was for people to stop annoying me with their _concern_. So many others they could waste their breath on, it didn't have to be me. Hell, I was pretty sure Aunt Jenna needed it more than anyone else. I couldn't imagine the crap she had to endure. Jeremy alone was a handful.

Too soon after I had fallen asleep, the sun rose and peaked it's stupid rays of light through my blinds and into my room. My phone had died sometime during the night but I refused to charge it. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I was already planning on not going to school.

It was simple. Jenna would already have left for work. Jeremy didn't give two shits. And I was pretty sure Elena had hit it off with Stefan last night because the entire time I couldn't fall asleep, my thoughts plaguing my mind, she had gotten home pretty late. So Elena probably wanted to get to school early to see her new boyfriend anyways.

I sighed tiredly as I gazed up at my ceiling. How often during the summer had I laid in bed like this? Blaming my sleep deprivation on the thoughts that consumed me, though I never told anyone.

No one needed to know. I was a big girl. I could handle my own affairs.

I knew I should probably charge my phone even though I wasn't going anywhere. Caroline was bound to get upset, again, if I didn't answer her. Lord knows I didn't want to be on her shit list again.

I reached under the blankets and felt for my phone I knew that I accidentally slept on and then plugged it in to its charger on my nightstand. I debated if I should get up and shower, but as I thought about it, my eyelids descended and before I knew it, I passed out once more.

* * *

><p>"I'm not saying don't date the guy," Bonnie began, looking at her friend as she put her books away in her locker. "I'm just saying take it slow."<p>

Elena rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"You were the one who said go for it, remember?" She chided softly.

"Yeah but now I'm saying take it slow."

Elena flashed Bonnie a look. "Why the about-face?"

Bonnie shifted slightly in her spot. "It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field."

"Oh, because I'm so that girl." She laughed. "Seriously, what are you not telling me?"

"It's stupid..." Bonnie trailed off, averting her gaze.

Elena gave her a look and Bonnie sighed. "I accidentally touched Stefan last night. And I just, I got a really bad feeling."

"Is that it?" Elena snorted, her tone amused as she said, "Bonnie, is this the whole _witch-y mojo _thing again?"

Bonnie huffed and held her books closer to her.

"Ya know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

Elena nodded and gave her friend a sincere smile. "And I love you for it, I do. But I feel _good_. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

She didn't mean to come off inconsiderate or harsh to her best friend, but Elena had to make Bonnie understand where she was coming from. After all, Bonnie was the one who told her to go for it in the beginning. She didn't think it fair that she was taking back her words now.

Bonnie looked as if she wanted to say something more but something over Elena's shoulder had forced her to keep her mouth shut.

Stefan walked up to the two girls at their lockers and greeted them with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie."

Elena turned to Stefan and smiled brightly. Avoiding his gaze, Bonnie turned to Elena, an apologetic look on her face.

"Um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later?" She didn't wait for a reply and quickly walked off in the opposite direction.

Before Elena could say anything, Stefan spoke up, "She doesn't like me very much." It wasn't a question. Elena's shoulders sagged slightly before she turned her attention back to him.

"She doesn't know you," She tried, more reassuring than she felt. "She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But as she gets to know you, she will love you."

She then leaned up and gave him a hug and he returned it with a kiss on the top of her head, forcing her heart to hammer in her chest and a smile to grace her lips.

Yes, Stefan really was a big part of it.

* * *

><p>Do you ever take a nap and then wake up unsure what century you're in?<p>

Yeah well, that's how I felt after waking up after falling back to sleep. I even woke up with a headache, too. I could already tell my day was only going to get worse from here on out. Rolling over, I checked my phone for the time. Because who needed an alarm clock when you have a perfectly capable phone? I still didn't understand why Elena still had hers out of the box and plugged into her outlit. It was so stupid.

I unlocked my phone and with one eye open, I looked through the missed calls and text messages left unread.

Aunt Jenna.

Elena.

Bonnie.

Elena.

Elena.

Matt.

I opened my other eye and forced myself up into a sitting position, my back leaning against my headboard. I opened Matt's text first.

_'Hey, Ik its a bit weird between us because Elena and I arent together but Vic said she seen you last night after Stefan found her wandering around with her stitches ripped open. She said you didnt look like urself. U ok? Btw, ur sister is looking for you.'_

I sighed and opened Bonnie's text next.

_'U can't keep skipping class Leah. What's going on? & have u heard from Caroline? She hasn't showed up either and that's not like her...'_

Caroline skipping school? That definitely didn't sit well with me. Even when she had strep and looked like a damn train wreck, she still found ways to get to class despite the protests of her Sheriff mother. I quickly dialed Caroline's number. It rang twice before going to voicemail. I dropped my hand and looked at my phone in confusion. Pushing redial, I shoved the blankets off of me and got out of bed. If she ignored my call again, I'd-

_"Hello, Caroline Forbes's phone."_

I froze, a smooth _male _voice sounded through my ears.

"You're not Caroline." I snapped before I could even contemplate a different answer.

The man laughed. "No, _Angel_, I'm not."

"Damon?!" I gasped, pulling my phone away from my ear to make sure I had the right person. "Why do you have my friend's phone?"

I tried my best to hide the sudden surprise at not hearing Caroline's voice on _her _phone, that is until my stomach started doing those stupid flips again. Inwardly, I deflated.

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine." His smile was felt through the phone and I blushed crimson. "Blondie's actually in the shower right now. Had a bit of a late start this morning..." He trailed off, his tone suggestive and forcing a terrible image in my head.

_'Wait, so-'_

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Are you the guy Caroline was talking about wanting to see again?"

I dreaded the answer but I knew I had to hear it. From the other line, I heard a low hum. Suddenly, his voice was in my ear.

"I'm glad you made it home okay." He murmured, his tone dropping an octave or two.

Before I could ask what he meant, the line suddenly went dead. I blinked repeatedly.

What the hell just happened?

Looking around my room, I gave a final sigh before grabbing my grey Uggs out of the closet. I decided not to even bother with getting dress. Today felt more like a bummy day anyway. Throwing my hair up into a messy bun, I walked out of the house with my checkered blue flannel pajama's and my loose grey top; grabbing my coat on the way out.

As I walked down the street, I dialed up Zach's number. It continued to ring and finally, his voicemail picked up as well.

I groaned. What was with people not answering their damn phone. I mean, only I was allowed to do that.

"Dammit, Zachary. I'm coming over whether you're there or not, so just a heads up. Hope you don't have any of your sorority girls hiding in wait when I get there. Bye."

I didn't have to worry about the house being locked if he wasn't there. For reasons unknown, he never bothered with the extra security I knew the house to have.

* * *

><p>Elena had showed up to cheerleading practice before Caroline had, surprisingly. And she was suppose to be their Captain.<p>

"Soooo, Bonnieeee.~" Elena chorused in a sing-song voice, laying on the charm extra thick as she faced her best friend.

Without even having to turn her attention to her, she could tell Elena was conjuring up trouble for her.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked cautiously, eyeing her warily.

The smile she got in return was sickly sweet. It almost made her cringe.

"You're coming to dinner tonight." She deadpanned. What was suppose to be a request, actually, was not. "You, me, and Stefan."

Did Bonnie say she was almost about to cringe? She really meant that she was already cringing.

"Tonight's no good." She apologized, giving her best puppy dog eye look. "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

Elena flashed her eyes dangerously. "Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there."

"What about Leah?"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of her. I thought she left for school this morning, although..." Elena trailed off, muttering how she didn't actually check her sister's room.

Before she could say anything however, a sleek blue Camaro pulled up with the roof reclined in place. Elena and Bonnie stared open mouthed as their blonde friend leaned over and kissed the dark-haired male in the drivers seat, before getting out of the car and walking their way.

"Oh, my god. I think that's the mystery guy from The Grill!"

Slowly, Elena shook her head. "That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon _Salvatore_."

The incredulous look Bonnie shot her at that sudden revelation was a sight to see in itself. Stefan, who had been on the field thanks to Elena's encouragement and Tanners leeway, stood in complete shock as he watched his brother drive away.

* * *

><p>I had finally made it to the boarding house without a single call back from Zach. I wasn't worried, however, because he did tend to dodge my calls until I was actually face-to-face with him. Can't imagine why he never liked to hang out with me, I was such a <em>joy<em> to be around.

I rolled my eyes in hidden glee as I opened the door and entered the house. It was kind of eerie being here alone in a house this enormous. I often wondered why Zach didn't just rent out rooms for extra cash. He totally had the space to do so.

I reminded myself to ask Zach about that later when I saw him.

Walking past the parlor room, I made my way upstairs where the Salvatore Library was kept. They had a lot of books downstairs on the shelves in the parlor room, but not anything of interest. Trust me, I've looked.

What I really needed right now was a good book. Something to get my mind off somethings.

Like my best friend not telling me that her _mystery guy _was actually the Devil in my phone.

Oh and some hot chocolate, but Zach hated anything that had chocolate in it. I still couldn't fathom why.

Tracing my fingers smoothly over the hardwood oak of the railings and the walls, I walked further into the deepest parts of the house I'd so often browsed through. To be honest, I knew this house like the back of my hand. Having spent nearly every day here during the summer, it was no surprise. I always got a lot of lip from everyone else for always coming here, apparently it was said to be haunted or something like that, but I actually found the boarding house to be soothing and it allowed my mind to drift from any problems I had been having at that point in time.

Zach always tried to keep me from venturing further into the house than was absolutely necessary, but I always found ways around him. I smiled in secret triumph.

Walking into the Salvatore Library, despite being in there countless times before, still left me breathless. It was so big and held so much knowledge; the mystery and the suspense, the romance and adventure. It was beautiful and filled me with peace. One day I hoped to have a library built into my home.

Doing a once over to the endless amount of books surrounding me, I quickly set to work.

* * *

><p>Damon, after dropping off the perky and endlessly annoying blonde cheerleader, made his way back to the boarding house. He had watched in amusement as Caroline began ordering around her lackey's and even spotting Elena Gilbert growing agitated with her friend. She looked rather appealing in her little short shorts, he wouldn't deny it. Even knowing the difference, however, he still couldn't get over how Elena resembled the woman-<p>

Damon quickly shook his head. He'd have her soon enough, there was no reason for a carbon copy.

Upon entering the driveway, he noticed Zach wasn't home. His spot where his car usually sat was vacant. Since Stefan was at football practice, he tried to bite back the laughter of irony, he decided to take it upon himself and snoop around. He had a little while before Stefan would be home anyways. (More ironic laughter)

Damon had deposited his leather jacket and grabbed a quick glass of his favorite before heading upstairs. It was only when he hit the top stair that his instincts set in and his sensitive hearing caught on to someone who wasn't suppose to be here. With great stealth over centuries of being a vampire, Damon crept closer to the library.

What he saw made him freeze.

_That soft, pain-filled voice._

_"I'm glad you made it home okay."_

_Chocked sobs. Pained cries. _

_And that face._

Before he could stop himself, he walked into the large room but being cautious enough to stay within the shadows. He watched as Leah Gilbert sat near emotionlessly, a book he couldn't see the title of in her clutches, her nose deep within the pages.

He could hear her muttering under her breath, the words of the page she had her eyes on. He surmised she was one of those readers. The ones who couldn't read to themselves in their head. He found it endearing, to be honest. Damon gingerly sipped his bourbon, watching closely as each emotion breezed across her features.

He realized he much preferred her reading to herself than to see her going about her daily routine. She was easier to read like this. Her shoulders were relaxed, her face the same. Soft words leaving her lips upon each page. She was an open book. He could very well see that this was her element, where she belonged. Books held a power over her that no man could ever hope to achieve.

It was beautiful.

He slowly inched closer to her, hoping to not break the trance she was clearly in. Close enough to see her better, he sat down on the chair that was off to the side near a bookcase. She was only feet away from where he sat and he could now tell what book she held in her hands.

_Call of the Wild. _

The surprise written on his face went unnoticed by her ever watchful gaze on a normal basis.

She was only a few chapters in but he could tell her mind was gone. She was invested into what she was reading and it left a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach. He was mesmerized. The slow and steady beat of her heart was lulling him into a trance. She was captivating.

A fleeting thought in the back of his mind made him think her to be foolish; to drop your guard in a house this size that had no alarm system and could easily be broken into. Despite giving her credit that the worst criminals she knew of didn't have fangs and the unquenchable thirst for blood, he still thought her reckless.

However, he knew that if anyone were to come in here and drop something on her, someone so stupid not to realize this house now consisted of two hungry vampires, he'd kill them with barely controlled rage. Fore he did not want to disturb this fragile human being who was currently reclined on the library's sofa, clutching a book like her life depended on it.

Life rarely had astonishing moments but when they did, it was best to cherish them. (Something he picked up on the road after his fate was sealed into the body of a twenty-five year old forevermore)

Suddenly, Leah through the book across the room, startling Damon from where he sat.

* * *

><p>I had thought coming into the library and reading a good book might help me calm down, and for a little while, it had. But something snapped within me and before I could stop myself, I through the book I had been engrossed in across the room. My blood was boiling suddenly and I felt the urge to scream at the top of my lungs.<p>

It was happening again.

I got up to pace the floor like I normally did when I was upset but a voice from behind me chilled my veins and I froze.

"Didn't anyone teach you to handle books with better care?"

My heart skipped a beat at the voice and I slowly turned around. Damon was sitting on a nearby chair, a glass of what was probably bourbon at one point in his hand, and a smirk in place. Striking blue eyes pierced my soul and I felt my breath nearly leave me.

"Damon," I murmured, suddenly captivated by the sight of him that the thoughts that had begun to consume me only seconds ago, were now gone from my mind.

His eyes flashed and he slowly got up. "_Angel_."

Boy, was he going to run this whole _Angel/Devil _thing into the ground.

Questions were ready to fall off my tongue, questions on why he was here, how long he had been here, and what he wanted; but all of that died as he stood up, his full height towering over me despite the distance between us.

"I must have startled you if you're going around tossing books so carelessly," He commented dryly, though we both knew it to be a lie. "Forgive me, you just looked so entranced, I didn't want to bother you."

As he walked around me and picked up the book I had been reading, I cleared my throat.

"Nonsense. I mean, you live here, so-" I waved my hand and then looked down, now feeling subconscious as I realized my attire I was sporting.

Fuck, I looked like shit.

Damon had placed his empty glass on the side table that sat near the far wall, running his fingers over the _Call of the Wild. _He looked deep in thought, perhaps mulling something over in his head. But as he turned back towards me, he simply smiled and walked back over.

He held out the book to me. "You can have it, if you want."

"I've read it before." I blurted out before screaming in my head at how stupid I was sounding in his presence.

Damon raised his brow inquiringly.

I licked my suddenly dry lips and forced my shoulders to relax. What was I getting so worked up about?

"It's a good book. I like it." God, I sounded so lame.

"Oh? Well, I guess that makes two of us. It's actually my favorite book."

I didn't know how else to continue this conversation he seemed to have brought me into so I decided to try and get myself out of it. I motioned around the library.

"Sorry for just barging in. I usually just come in anyways... Um-"

Damon chuckled. "It's alright. I didn't take you for someone to ask for permission anyways. It's okay though, I don't listen to Zachary either." He winked and I found myself giggling despite the bright blush I could feel covering my face.

"You and Zach don't get along much, do you?" I tried the topic without much sensitivity, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You think we would because he's my Uncle, but unfortunately not. I actually find him quite irritating." He shrugged casually. "Probably why he favors Stefan, I suppose."

I nodded. "It looks like it. And I see your brother has gotten into the good graces of my sister as well. Imagine, we could be in-laws one day." It was meant as a joke, but the idea of being in-laws with this man scared me a bit. I didn't know why.

Surprisingly, Damon laughed it off in good humor. I thought he'd comment on it, however the next words to fall of his tongue had nothing to do with the topic.

"About Caroline, it's really not what you think it is-"

I held up my hand instinctively, putting some distance between us. Reality had set in and things that I had been trying to keep at bay beforehand, quickly came to the surface.

It was time to back off.

"Ya know what? Don't worry about it. Actually, I don't even know why you're even bringing it up like it's suppose to affect me." I laughed though it came off strained. "As long as you treat her well, we shouldn't have any problems."

Why was I saying that? I didn't know Damon like that. I held no power over him and he had nothing over me. So, why did it feel like I was falling apart, letting him go, all over again?

I continued on even when I shouldn't have. "Care's a great girl once you get past all of her little quirks. You won't be dissatisfied."

No, but _I _was.

I smiled and before I could embarrass myself even further, my phone went off. I grabbed it off the sofa and looked at the name. I cursed under my breath.

"You have to go." Damon murmured softly. It surprised me, to be honest. I wasn't sure what to even make of our conversation just now. I was completely lost.

I held up my phone and without meaning to, through him an apologetic look.

"Your brother's apparently coming over for dinner tonight. While I'm not actually invited, I don't want to miss this." Muttering how it was still my house anyways.

Damon nodded in understanding and followed me out of the library. I tried to keep my distance from him, but he was hot on my tail despite my efforts.

He cleared his throat as he held open the door, "I think I know what your answer is going to be, but I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't ask; do you want a ride home?"

The offer was genuine and there was a good chance nothing bad would happen if I took him up on a ride home, however-

"Nah, I'm good." I bit my lower lip and walked over the threshold, flicking my gaze briefly over my shoulder as I said, "But thank you."

He bobbed his head and waved me off. And as I walked away from him, not once looking back, I could feel ice blue eyes boring holes into the back of my head.

* * *

><p>After watching Leah walk down the driveway and further away from himself, Damon felt another foreign feeling wash over him. He glanced up at the sky and knew he didn't have much time left. Shutting the door behind him, he vamp sped up to Stefan's room. Where could he possibly look first?<p>

He walked over to Stefan's small bookcase and fingered each book individually. His blue eyes squinted as he read each title before his fingers found something of interest.

"Stefan's diary." He smirked, plucking the small book from the shelf.

He turned back around and made his way around Stefan's desk, plopping down on the cushioned chair and crossing his legs over the other on the chair. For the most part, there wasn't much of anything to go on. It was just _blah, blah, blah _on each page. Damon rolled his eyes as he skimmed through each word with disinterest.

He had only gotten half way through before he heard Stefan entering the house. His smirk widened.

"Hm, how were tryouts? Did you make the team?" He spoke as Stefan walked into his bedroom. "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many...Adjectives."

Damon forced the laughter down as Stefan suddenly ripped the book from his hands and tied it back up.

Stefan glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Damon stood up and schooled his emotions as much as he could, laying it on thick as he said, "I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some _soul-searching, _and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too." He was starting to lose his composure. "That I can learn to be a non-living, living person." He couldn't- "Maybe there's hope for both of us." He smiled wickedly. Ah, shit. So close.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan sighed, his forest green orbs narrowing unamusedly.

"Of course it doesn't." Damon rolled his eyes sarcastically. He gave his brother a look, an idea forming. "I saw Elena today, BTW. That means _by the way. _She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts-"

Stefan felt the veins beneath his eyes start to come forth and he knew he was losing control. Damon quickly through his hands up in defense.

"Simmer down, Romeo. I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader." He winked and then fake gasped, looking down at his wrist where he imagined a watch to be. "Ooh, that reminds me...I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms and all that jazz. Wish me luck."

Even as he left, Stefan knew this wasn't the last he'd seen of his brother for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: **Little insider, I always start the next chapter as soon as I post the one before it. That's how invested I am with this story. It's weird because that's never happened to me before. I'm just going to roll with it. Happy reading! x

* * *

><p>I hadn't gone straight home after leaving the boarding house and the awkward conversation I had with Damon Salvatore; AKA my <em>Devil<em>.

I'd actually tried Zach's phone a few more times and finally, on what I felt to be the millionth call, he picked up.

_"You know, Leah, one even several calls are just as sufficient as a million."_ He spoke, his tone clearly irritated.

I smiled. "Funny, that's what I was thinking. Anyways, where you at? I tried the boarding house but-"

_"You went there by yourself?!"_ He snapped, interrupting me.

Stopping on the sidewalk, I narrowed my eyes. "What's with that tone of yours? It's more _snippier_ than usual."

I could practically feel the breath leaving Zach through the receiver.

_"It's just-" _He paused before finishing, _"You just shouldn't be there alone. Who knows what could break in and-"_

This time, I interrupted him with a scoff, rolling my eyes along with it. "Really, Zach? That's what you were concerned about? Someone breaking in? _Puhlease_. I'd like to see them find me in that maze you call a house."

_"Leah!" _

"Whatever, Zach. I'm not there anymore anyways. Where are you? I'm bored and I don't want to go home just yet."

_"I'm out, running errands."_

"Obviously. Where though? I'll meet up with you."

_"No, just go home. Don't you get tired of spending all your time with this old man?"_

I knew he meant it as a matter-of-fact, but I took it in stride.

"Zachary Salvatore, are you kidding me?" I laughed for good measure. "You're a prize to be around!" I spoke with such passion, I actually got a rise out of him.

Zach laughed and I could picture the tears threatening to spill over in good humor, but after the moment was over, he was back to being his usual uptight self.

_"Go home, Leah. Spend some time with your family." _

And before I could say another word, the line went dead.

"Old fart." I mumbled under my breath, pocketing my phone into my jacket and continuing the walk back to my house.

I was almost to safety, almost home-bound, until _he _stopped me. The sun had already begun setting, darkness was enveloping everything around us. The street lights were on and it was just the two of us. My house was in plain view and I was so _close_.

"Hey..." Tyler spoke first, his voice almost sounding small to my ears but I knew better.

My hands that were in the pockets of my jacket were now balled into fists and I frowned.

"To what does this side of the city owe the pleasure?" My tone was clipped and monotonous.

He shrugged, to my utter distaste. How are you going to confront someone and then just _shrug_? I added that to the long list of reasons I loathed Tyler Lockwood. I flashed him a look as I turned back around to walk away but he quickly caught my arm and I froze at his touch. My mind locked down instantly.

"Look, I know we aren't really on the best of terms right now. We kinda left off on the wrong foot and-"

I suddenly snatched my arm out of his grasp, turning on my heel and leveling him with the harshest glare I could muster. He quickly back-peddled.

"Best of terms? Wrong foot?" I laughed sarcastically, crossing my arms defiantly over my chest. "I don't know what term you thought we were on nor what foot was even the right one, but we have _nothing _to discuss between us. Actually, Lockwood, there isn't even an _us _to begin or end with." I snorted. "I don't even know where you even thought to confront me in the first place. Seriously, just get lost somewhere else."

Tyler looked upset, like more upset than when Vicki tells him _no_. But I didn't care. I wasn't into giving anyone a pity party anymore. I had enough time giving myself pity; I didn't need to add anyone else to that list.

"Leah, you know-"

I snapped. "No, I don't _know. _I don't know what the hell you think you're doing here and if I honestly had to guess, you're probably shit-faced right now. Just go home, Ty. I'm serious."

He looked torn. Torn between giving up this charade and/or venturing further into the depths that should _not _be seen. I knew if he even tried anything more, I'd make sure he felt the regret in the morning.

I wasn't looking at him and though it was quiet, I knew he hadn't left.

"You use to call me that a lot," He began, his voice dropping an octave. I froze.

_No._

I had fucked up.

Royally.

"You remember don't you? I never forgot." His voice was closer now, closer than what was allowed.

My shoulders shook, but I stood my ground. "Where's Vicki tonight, Lockwood? Still not giving you the time of day?"

"Don't do that, Leah. Don't go back to _that_. It's Ty, remember? It wasn't so long ago-"

Too close. He was too close. His words were a jumble of nonsense in my ears and he was _too close._

I whipped around and shoved him backwards as hard as I could. He stumbled and tripped over his own two feet, falling on his ass. In shock, he only stared up at me.

With tears in my eyes, I glared with unkempt bitterness down at the jock.

"_Go home, Lockwood. _If you come up to me again, drunk or not, I _will _kill you."

I then turned on my heel and stalked off, half-running back to my house. I forced the front door open and practically flew up the stairs before anyone could catch me. Jenna wouldn't be home until late and I didn't want to talk over dinner between Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan. As I got to my room and gently closed the door, I slid down to the floor, tears falling silently down my cheeks.

_"Mrs. Wheeler thinks it's a boy that's got you this upset." Jenna murmured with a shake of her head and a stupid grin on her face. "But you've already told me how you've sworn off all the advances of men because you're smart, you said."_

_I was silent during the ride home, allowing Aunt Jenna to think and say what she wanted. _

_"You are smart, Leah. And I'm so proud that you aren't like me, because well, _look _at me?" She laughed. I was still silent. "I trust your judgement and I'm so very proud of you. I just want you to know that. I know things aren't okay right now, even if you don't tell me directly, but I'm so very proud of your strength."_

_I didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. _

_"She also mentioned you were itching a lot during the session. She made a big deal out of it but I'm sure it was just a mosquito bite or something."_

_No, I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth._

I quietly began to scratch at the flesh on my wrist.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear something?" Bonnie suddenly asked, looking over her shoulder at the front door that she could have sworn opened and closed.<p>

Elena laughed to herself, nudging her friend. "I don't know, _Sabrina_, did you?"

Bonnie glared at her, only half-amused. Elena smiled widely.

"Explain it to me though; Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial break comes on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and that girl with that bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture-"

Elena rolled her eyes, flitted around the kitchen preparing the dinner for tonight.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop."

Bonnie huffed, "Fine. Well, what about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. _Three _numbers. I keep seeing eight, fourteen, and twenty-two. How weird is that?" She had that matter-of-fact look on her face. Elena didn't seem phased, however.

"Maybe we should play the lottery!" She tried, a smile on her face. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well, have you talked to your Grams?

"She's just going to say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Her tone was hopeful despite. She was promptly shot down.

Elena poured the rest of the to-go food she had ordered into a serving bowl.

"Putting it in a fancy bowl isn't fooling anyone." Bonnie pointed out, trying to bite back her laughter.

Elena gave her a look before whirling around. "Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"

"Middle drawer on your left."

She opened up said drawer and Bonnie looked at her, amusement and a _I told you so _look in place. Elena shook her head.

"Okay, so you've been in this kitchen a thousand times."

Bonnie scoffed, "Yeah, that's it."

Suddenly, the door bell rang. While Elena's smile lit up like Christmas lights, Bonnie deflated.

"He's here! Okay, don't be nervous. Just be your usual loving self!"

As Elena left the kitchen to answer the door, Bonnie looked around at the drawers, zeroing in on a particular one.

"Birthday candles," She whispered, opening the drawer and of course, there laid the birthday candles.

Elena could call it whatever she wanted, but this was real.

* * *

><p>Despite being way over a hundred years old, Stefan was incredibly nervous. Any number of things could go wrong tonight and with his stroke of luck, he knew something was going to happen. Especially with his brother back in town. As much as that alone should have deterred him from getting close to Elena who bared a striking resemblance to someone he and Damon knew long ago, it hadn't and that was probably something that was going to bite him in the ass sooner or later.<p>

For the most part, Stefan had vamp sped to Elena's house. However, commotion a little far off had slowed his pace and he zeroed in on a fight not too far from his destination.

Looking more closely at the two on the sidewalk, Stefan froze. It was Tyler Lockwood, the jock who, for some reason, had it out for him and-

"Leah?" He breathed, watching from a safe distance so as to not be seen.

Tyler looked out of his mind and Leah seemed like she was going to draw blood from the jock. Was that alcohol he smelt?

_"Don't do that, Leah. Don't go back to that. It's Ty, remember? It wasn't so long ago-"_

Tyler had gotten too close for comfort, from this distance he could tell Leah had completely lost all sense of right and wrong. He could practically feel the blood boiling beneath the surface. He took a cautious set forward. He knew that if Leah decided to do anything rash, he could stop her. It'd be so simple and an easy reason enough to explain his reason for being here. His shoulders tensed, ready to spring forward until-

She shoved him. It could have been mistaken for innocent but even from this distance, Stefan could tell it was anything but friendly. Something he had said, something he _implied _had set her off completely. And then, as Tyler fell backwards and Leah had threatened his life to end in abrupt silence, she stalked off. Tyler watched her go, unable to form words as he appeared to still be wrapping his head around what just happened.

Stefan stepped forward. He didn't know if it'd work but he had to try. Not for Elena, her sister, but for Leah herself. She was hurting, that much he could see.

Coming to stand in front of him, he held out his hand. Tyler looked up, his gaze hazy and he was right in assuming him to be drunk off his ass.

"Get up." He demanded, his tone laced with venom. He knew he had to be careful, to keep his emotions in check.

Tyler looked to his hand and then up at him before completely ignoring his offer and trying his best to help himself up. "Who the hell-" He staggered and Stefan watched with a frown as Tyler tried to compose himself. He slowly looked back up at him. "S-Stefan Salvatore?"

Stefan rolled his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"You upset Leah." It wasn't a question. He already knew.

Tyler looked at him like he had suddenly sprung two heads, but little did he even know.

"You upset Leah. Why?" He had hoped to settle this with less violence then what was terribly necessary, but it truly did beg the question.

Without warning, Tyler shoved at his chest, hoping to catch him off balance. However, Stefan did not even flinch.

"S-Stay away from h-h-her, Salvatore!" The slur in his words was terrible.

"Me?" Stefan snorted, shaking his head. "I think you're a little confused. Probably because you're drunk." He suddenly got in his face, steadying him with a hard hand upon his shoulder. Tyler visibly flinched at the pain and glared at him.

His mistake.

"You're going to go sober up right now. You're going to forget you ever had this conversation with myself. And tomorrow, when you're in your right mind, you're going to find Leah Gilbert and apologize for being a world class dick. Are we clear?" Stefan silently hoped the compulsion would work.

Almost as if robotically, Tyler recited everything he had said. He retracted his hand and watched with revulsion as Tyler walked off in the opposite direction. Looking back towards the Gilbert house, Stefan sighed.

Of one thing Stefan knew for sure.

Leah Gilbert was enduring more than just the death of her parents'.

Stefan had then made his way to Elena's. Things had been pretty tense in the beginning. He silently thanked Elena for trying her best to break the awkwardness between the three of them. It even came to talking about witches. Stefan didn't have to hide his surprise much, apparently Bonnie Bennett thought it a curse and something to laugh at but he tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the eighteen-hundreds."

Bonnie half-smiled before correcting him, "My family came by way of Salem."

His eyebrows skyrocketed and then he offered her a smile in return.

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah..."

"I would say that's pretty cool."

Bonnie gave him a weird look. "Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

The look he got at his words really had lightened the mood considerably.

"Yeah," She smiled, relaxing her shoulders. "They are."

However, the feeling of unease Stefan had felt earlier had come back as soon as the doorbell had rung. Elena flashed Bonnie and Stefan a quick look before standing up.

"I wonder who that could be." She pondered out loud, heading to the door.

Opening the door, she was met with a flash of blonde hair and a hundred-watt smile.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert!" Caroline gushed, walking over the threshold and handing Elena the cake she brought.

"Oh!"

"Hope you don't mind." Came Damon Salvatore's quick input, his secretive smile in place.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure how long I had sat on the floor, scratching at the layer of exposed skin on my wrist, crying to myself in silence. The tears had eventually dried up and I was just left sitting there, that numb feeling I'd always felt after a good cry coming back. The voices of Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan were faintly heard from up here. They seemed to have been talking about some witch thing, but I could barely hear it.<p>

However, not much time had passed until the doorbell had sounded again. I turned my head to the side, pressing my ear to the door to try and make out the newcomers.

At the sound of the bubbly voice of my best friend, I gasped. And only after I heard the second set of vocals did I truly get off the floor and stare incredulously at my door. His face that I had imprinted into my mind came a lot faster than his name.

"Damon," I murmured softly, staring with half-lidded hazel orbs at my closed door.

_You're going to be fine._

And somehow, my shoulders relaxed.

* * *

><p>"I can<em>not <em>believe Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething."

Stefan tensed up at the mention of the jock before turning slightly to Elena. He was still on edge upon seeing his brother in the house, but he tried to calm his nerves by switching topic.

"That reminds me, were Tyler Lockwood and Leah ever close?" He asked, feigning pure ignorance. From the corner of his eye, Damon leveled him with a look.

Before Elena could answer however, Caroline piped in.

"Tyler and _Leah_? Ew, no." She made a disgusted face, faking gagging. "Why would you think that? Leah would no sooner gauge her own eyeballs out before she'd give Tyler Lockwood even a _fraction_ of her time."

Damon suddenly smirked. "Why, Stef? Have a thing for the other Gilbert sister?"

Elena looked between the brothers, unsure if she should feel some sort of jealousy or confusion.

"Why do you ask?" She faced him, curiosity getting the best of her. She could practically feel Bonnie's judgmental eyes on the back of her head but she held strong.

"Wow, Stefan. A little stalker-ish, don't ya think?" A voice spoke from the bottom of the staircase, drawing everyone's attention.

* * *

><p>They were talking about me.<p>

Stefan Salvatore had witnessed what had happened between Tyler and I tonight and he was _asking _about me. I was outraged. Pissed off and ready for battle as I descended the stairs, foregoing my pajama bottoms for jean shorts instead. But as soon as I seen Damon, any emotion resembling that anger quickly deflated. However, upon seeing Caroline sitting on his lap, I was quick to refuel.

"I mean, you're cute and all, but not really my type." I smiled merrily, coming over to stand by Bonnie who was sitting on the couch next to Elena.

I didn't even spare Caroline a glance when she gawked at me. I knew I had no right to be upset with her but I couldn't drop it so easily. Maybe tomorrow would be different, but not tonight. And especially not while she was in his lap.

"When did you get home?" Elena asked, getting up and flashing me an accusing look.

I shrugged. "Little while ago. Didn't wanna bother dinner."

"You could have ate with us, Leah. I mean, this is your house too." Bonnie spoke, her tone light and concerned and I shrugged again.

"Wasn't hungry."

Without having to look, I could feel a set of beautiful blue eyes on me. I couldn't face them though. I couldn't.

Leaning against the the armrest of the sofa, I widened my smile to something sickeningly sweet. I almost cringed myself.

"So, what're we talking about?"

Internally, I felt sick. The need to scratch at my wrist once again nearly overpowering my will to function normally.

* * *

><p>Tyler wasn't sure how far he walked but before he knew it, he was at The Grill. His mind, what once was a hazy cloud, now almost clear enough to breathe. He felt a strong tug through his chest as he entered the building.<p>

Vicki was working. She looked slightly put off for some reason and he caught himself smirking despite himself. As she bypassed him to do her rounds, he grabs at her.

The brunette spun around and slapped his hands away, glaring daggers. "Don't do that. Not while I'm working." She muttered a _I'll see you later _before walking off to her tables.

Matt, who had been at a nearby table, motioned to him.

"She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it." He joked, greeting Tyler.

However, Jeremy had overheard this and upon seeing Tyler enter the building, he scoffed in annoyance.

"Really? Because I find it pretty easy." He deadpanned, not an ounce of amusement written on his face.

Tyler spun around and knocked shoulders with the kid. Even only being a two year difference in age, he couldn't imagine why he still hadn't beat his ass yet. Maybe he would remedy that now.

Jeremy held up a single hand and glowered at him. Vicki had paused what she was doing to glance over her shoulder at the two guys.

"Alright, I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's... That's real nice."

He smirked in reply. "I don't need to impress her. I already won." Then, his smirk dropped completely. "Now you're dead."

Matt looked between the two anxiously. Ready to step in if he needed to. He stole a glance over at his sister. She looked torn and out of place and he felt his insides tighten at the sight.

"Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to _man _up." He shot back hotly. If only looks could kill.

Tyler lost it then. He got into the younger Gilbert's face, ready to show him just how much of a man he really was before Matt stepped in. He pulled his friend away from Jeremy, tightening his hold on his arm defensively.

"Tyler," Matt warned, "Don't."

Immediately, Leah Gilbert's face flashed through his mind and he slowly eased up.

"The next time I see you, Gilbert-"

He quickly cut him off. "No, the next time _I _see you." Giving him the dirtiest look, he walked past him, not once sparing Vicki a single glance.

Tyler inhaled and exhaled slowly, shaking off Matt's grip and turning towards the bar. God, he just needed a drink. Matt watched him walk away and then he shot a look over at his sister.

"What the hell are you doing, Vick?"

She looked down, afraid to meet her brothers eyes.

* * *

><p>After dinner gossip wasn't completely inviting. Upon pushing myself into the middle of everyone's get together, things had gotten incredibly awkward. Elena continued giving Stefan and I accusing looks. Bonnie looked terribly out of place to begin with. Caroline tried catching my gaze a few times but failed. And Damon, well, I couldn't put myself in that position to sneak a peek.<p>

Caroline had eventually switched the topic from Tyler and I, to Elena and her bad cheerleading practice. I wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable Elena looked, but I knew when Caroline brought up her _blah _phase, she had crossed a line. Bonnie and I both stood up at the same time but it was Damon who spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both of your parents'. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

I froze.

"We don't really need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan interrupted though it sounded more like a warning.

It could have only gotten more awkward from there. The talk eventually slowed and Bonnie found her escape. Tomorrow night was the big kick-off game for the Timberwolves and she used that as her excuse to leave as quickly as possibly. Unfortunately, I lived here so I couldn't make the same getaway. Elena had gotten up to start cleaning up in the kitchen but I intervened.

"I got it, Elena. Stay here, talk, mingle, yadda yadda yadda. I'll do the dishes." I tried for a charming smile and even though it looked as if she didn't believe me for one second, she nodded her agreement.

"You sure you don't want any help?" She asked, squinting and leveling me with a look.

I shook my head and tossed a hand over my shoulder as I made my way into the kitchen. Any escape was good enough for me. The atmosphere in the living room was suffocating and more awkward than I was capable of handling.

I grabbed the dishes off of the table, taking extra care to make as little noise as possible. If there was anything I hated more it was the clang of dish against dish. Placing the dirty dishes carefully in the one side of the sink, I quickly set to work. I'd much rather have music to dance to while I did the dishes, something that made it more fun and quick, but I wasn't about to bypass everyone in the other room to head upstairs to grab my ipod.

Engrossed into my work and nearly done, I didn't see the lone figure come up behind me until a hand extended a glass in my peripheral vision. I gasped and flung myself back into the counter.

"Oh my _fuck_!" I half-whispered, half-shouted.

Damon laughed, holding a hand up to his mouth as if to shush me as well.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me come in." He apologized and held up the glass once more. "I have one more for you."

I breathed slowly and deeply. Trying to calm my racing heart. I nodded without looking at him, mumbling a low thanks.

Damon cocked his head to the side and motioned to the dishwasher below the sink. "Wouldn't it be much faster to use the dishwasher instead?"

"Probably. But I much prefer doing them by hand." I said, my tone low and even. "I'm not really a fan of dishwashers anyways."

"Oh?"

I shrugged and washed the last glass before rinsing off my hands. Damon grabbed the hand towel off to the side and handed it to me. Without blinking, I made to grab it and immediately had to force down the flips my stomach was doing, _again_, when his fingers brushed mine.

"Stefan seems really happy." He began, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his face. "Elena makes him smile, which is something I haven't seen in a long time."

My gaze flickered towards the living room. "Elena seems happy, too. I'm glad."

"Pardon me for saying so, but you never seem that way to me. Glad, I mean."

I snorted. "Is that so?"

"I don't mean it in a bad way. You just seem so-"

"Sad?" I cut in, keeping my eyes straight ahead, away from his prying blue ones.

It was quiet after that. The light banter from the living room could be heard through the kitchen. Finally, Damon sighed and relaxed his posture.

"Forgive me, it's not my intention to make you uncomfortable."

I closed my eyes before answering, "Isn't it, though? Everything you say tends to have an alternative meaning underneath it."

"I guess I'm a lot like you in that department."

His reply wasn't anticipated and I was momentarily caught off guard. I had opened and closed my mouth several times, debating on how I could answer his response. Suddenly, I heard foot steps coming from the living room. Without meaning to, my hazel orbs caught Damon's and I didn't realize how close he had gotten to me until I actually looked at him. I quickly moved away from him as Elena walked in.

"Is everything okay in here?" She asked, shifting her gaze between the two of us. I cleared my throat and nodded.

"It's getting late. Care's the Captain. She'll need her sleep if she wants to be on top of her game for tomorrow's kick-off." I stated, schooling my emotions as I bypassed him and Elena. I didn't want to actually see her right now, but I knew I couldn't be bitter. I went to bid her a goodnight.

* * *

><p>Damon watched Leah walk away from him with a weird sense of disappointment. He wanted to say something more, maybe apologize for something he may or may not have said, but she was quick to slip through his fingers.<p>

Like she had a habit of doing since he first met her. On top of that, the thing Stefan said about her and Tyler...

He quickly shook his head and gave Elena a flattering smile.

"She's right. It is getting pretty late." He made to walk around her as well, but he stopped by her side and said, "I'd quit cheerleading if I were you."

He meant it in earnest, a sincere advice from a friend. (Even though they were far from that at this point in time. He would remedy that soon enough.)

"Why do you say that?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. The length of her neck exposed to him and Damon felt the sudden urge to lean forward.

He smirked. "I seen you a practice today. You looked miserable."

She averted her gaze sheepishly, a blush staining her cheeks. It was cute.

"You seen that?"

He shrugged. "Am I wrong?"

Suddenly, he felt hungry. Elena's scent coupled with his thoughts of Leah were starting to get to him and it left him in quiet surprise. He easily dismissed himself. He needed to get Caroline out of eyesight and into his awaiting mouth.

"You do have a lovely home, Elena. Thank you for dessert."

She laughed. "You can thank Caroline for that."

His eyes flashed dangerously and he hid the secretive smirk that was threatening to spill across his lips.

"Oh, I will."


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N: **Almost 30 reviews?! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much and I'm so happy to hear you guys like the story so far. I'll try my best to update regularly and as quick as possible. Again, thank you so much. :) Happy reading! x

* * *

><p><em>"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want." <em>

_Caroline had walked out of the house first and as Damon waltzed out of the kitchen with a sinister look on his face, he knew he had to say something right then and there. Caroline wasn't Damon's type. He knew what he was taking from her. Of course he knew. That scarf around her neck was proof enough._

_Damon paused at the door and smirked at Stefan over his shoulder. "Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."_

_Stefan glowered darkly. His forest green orbs flashing. _

_"Alright, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." He deadpanned, his shoulders tensing._

_"Who says I'm only here for Elena?" Damon winked, shifting his gaze to the stairs before looking back at his brother._

_Stefan frowned but before he could say anything more, Damon interrupted him._

_"I've been invited in, little brother. That means I can come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your cheerleader_ and _her sister whatever I want to do. Because that, Stefan, is what is normal to me."_

_And then he was gone._

Stefan sighed as he bent over his open journal, pen hovering above the page. He should have known it wasn't going to be so simple as to _ask _Damon to leave. No, what the hell was he thinking? That Damon had changed? Had turned over a new leaf? Still-

He began writing.

_'There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect her?'_

And Leah.

Getting up, Stefan walked over to the cabinet next to his bookcase. He pulled out a small box. Opening the lid, he fingered the necklace inside. He wasn't sure how much of a threat Damon was to Leah, but he could at least do something about the compulsion for Elena.

* * *

><p>The sun had barely began to show shines of rising before I found myself being wrapped in the warmth of my pipping hot shower. It was near scolding, turning the soft flesh it touched with such glaring ferocity. It was always like this and I was use to it by now. The hot spray of the water poured down on me relentlessly. I did not flinch.<p>

Last night was a complete train wreck and I was surprised everyone made it out unscathed. Elena especially since it seemed like she was the center of everyone's conversation. I felt kind of bad, honestly. I should have said more to Caroline about her saying what she had about Elena and the death of our parents. Even if Damon had cut in, it did not make it any better.

I sighed and ran my hand through my wet hair. The hot water felt like a certain type of cleanse to my soul and I welcomed it easily. I never told anyone though.

The only reason I was even up right now was because one Zachary Salvatore decided to wake me up at the ass crack of dawn.

"You _do _realize it's not even 4:30, right?" I had said, trying to stifle a yawn while simultaneously wiping the tiredness from my eyes.

_"Yes, but weren't you talking about how we don't spend enough time together?" _Zach shot back and I could tell he was smirking in victory.

I groaned and sat up, my blankets pooling around my waist.

"Fine. Where are we going?"

_"It's a secret. Get dressed, I'll be there shortly." _Was all that he said as the line went dead.

That was twenty minutes ago. I left my phone on the charger and had decided a nice hot shower would help wake me up a little. As it always had before. I didn't care if he was waiting outside. That impatient son of a bitch could wait his ass.

I finally got out of the shower five minutes later and quickly got dressed. Deciding that I was going to the kick-off game tonight, I dressed with what I was going to wear later on. My pale blue, ripped skinny jeans. My white tank-top under my grey sweater that read _I'd rather be sleeping_. (Mostly for Zach's sake.) Paired with my 14 carat gold, triangle ring and my black modcloth boho booties and I was out the door and into Zach's running car.

"I figured you take a shower first. Good thing I hadn't left the house when I called you." He commented, motioning to my damp hair that I only had enough time to towel dry.

I smiled and fastened my seat belt.

"You do know me so well." I hummed and reclined in my seat, blinking slowly. The tiredness was still ever present and I tried to blink it back.

It wasn't everyday Zach invited me out, I wanted to be awake for it now that it was finally happening.

"So-"

I was quickly cut off.

"Stefan told me about the dinner party last night."

I peered at Zach from over my shoulder. His eyes, however, were still on the road.

It was quiet for another moment before I finally said, "Yeah, nothing outrageous. I mean, there wasn't any booze or drugs to delve in, so." I casually shrugged, sounding slightly put off though I really wasn't.

Zach nodded along anyways. "And you went to the boarding house."

Abruptly, I turned in my seat to look at him fully. "Something you're trying to get at, _Zachary?_"

He swallowed then. His adam's apple bobbing slightly at the motion. I watched, staring at him intensely for any sign of sudden distress. He was quiet. Too quiet. Almost achingly so. Something was off. He was hiding something. I mean, it always seemed like he was. Just slightly out of reach, out of my grasp. Zachary Salvatore had secrets. The boarding house itself held secrets of its own, but I knew that. For some reason, Zach did his best to keep me at arms length despite taking me under his wing during the summer. I had a feeling, but that's all it ever was. A feeling.

But I now knew better. It was so painstakingly obvious. Right before my eyes. Directly under my nose. I knew.

The secrets of Mystic Falls was about to come tumbling out and I wasn't mentally prepared for what came after that.

* * *

><p>Despite having a few ideas of how to bother his little brother today, Damon had actually slept in a bit. It wasn't until the grand father clock downstairs rang to signal the afternoon did he actually throw the blankets off of his body. Picking out his usual outfit for the day and with a quick shower, Damon was out the door and heading to The Grill.<p>

He didn't want to run into Stefan just yet before he had his morning drink. (He just woke up, it was still morning.)

Making his way up to the bar stool, he waved down the bartender and ordered his favorite. As he waited, he looked around. It didn't seem like Vicki was working today. Good, he didn't want to deal with her just yet.

The bartender came back and gave him his drink with a curt _enjoy _before walking away. He barely got a sip in before his head was turning slightly to see the person who walked through the door. He had short, dark hair. A build that suggested he spent more days in the gym then he did at home. And that stupid look on his face. One he seen a lot on Stefan.

Damon quickly got up, put some money on the table and followed the boy back out of The Grill.

"Hey!" He shouted, catching up with him easily. "Tyler Lockwood, right?" He asked when he turned around.

Tyler squinted, his shoulders tensing. "Do I know you?"

Damon tried with everything in him not to decapitate him where he stood. He knew this boy was going to give him trouble later on if he didn't kill him now. However, he needed answers first.

"Not me, but maybe you know my friend Leah Gilbert?" He tried for a sincere smile but Tyler looked disgusted.

"How do you know Leah?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes even further. Damon nearly rolled his own eyes.

"Not really important," He started, taking a step forward and gripping his shoulder, focusing his eyes on his. "How do _you _know Leah?"

Tyler immediately deflated under his gaze, reciting on que, "We go to school together."

Damon scoffed at the obvious. "How _close _are you both?"

"We dated for a few weeks back at the end of May, early June. Before summer." He explained, not once breaking eye contact.

"Dated?" Damon asked, raising an elegant brow.

"She thought we were dating, but I wasn't serious. I only needed a release."

Suddenly his grip on Tyler's shoulder tightened, forcing Tyler to wince at the pain.

"Anything else I should know about you and Leah?" He could feel his anger rising by the second. He had to end this.

"She blames herself, she blames herself for _everything_-" He suddenly trailed off, uncertainty clear in his eyes.

Damon sighed, ready to compel him to forget this conversation when he spoke up once more.

"I _have_ to apologize to her. He told me I had to apologize. I have to find her- I can't find her..."

"Who told you to apologize?" He gritted his teeth, ready to flip shit. Was there another vampire in town compelling people? He held serious doubts Stefan's ability to compel someone was up to par with him. He wasn't on the proper diet.

Tyler shook his head, blinking. Damon growled. He shot his free hand out and gripped the boys chin, forcing him to look back at him.

"You're going to forget we ever had this conversation. You're going to forget I was ever here and you're going to forget that you have to apologize to Leah and just leave her _alone."_

Before Tyler even had the chance to reopen his eyes, Damon was gone.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to show me any of this." I spoke, my tone low and monotonous despite the news that was just dropped on me.<p>

After Zach had picked me up early this morning and we drove around for what felt like hours, he brought me deep into the woods to what appeared to be small tunnel thing that led somewhere underground. We hadn't gone in though. He said it was dangerous and then began to explain just _what _was down there. Sealed away. A tomb filled with mummified, ravenous_ night crawlers. _

"Vampires." He had called them.

I closed my eyes, breathing in and out slowly, taking deliberate breaths to calm my racing mind. Zach stood off to the side, pausing in his story to look back at me. No, he didn't have to show or tell me any of this.

He took a hesitant step in my direction.

"I need you to understand, you can't trust anybody. And being by yourself, it's not safe." He spoke, his voice literally going through one ear and out the other. He continued. But I muted him.

_Vampires._

_Bloodsuckers._

_Demons._

_Beasts of Hell. _

He could call it whatever, I didn't want to hear it.

I looked down at the underground tomb in front of us. No, I didn't know about the creatures withering away under our very noses. Nor did I even know _vampires _were here.

_Again._

I closed my eyes, the tiredness I was feeling earlier coming back.

"Zach," I breathed, finally getting a say into his speech. I flicked a gaze at him over my shoulder. "Just stop."

He stared back at him. "I know this is a lot to take in. It may seem far-fetched but-"

"_Stop_." I cut in, my tone rising an octave. Zach fell silent.

"Don't say anything else. Just take me home."

I needed to leave. Right now. My mind had yet to break but I could feel it coming. The pain, the memories. Everything was bubbling up to the surface and I needed to _leave_.

"Leah?" Zach spoke, his voice sounding small to my own ears and I easily brushed him off. Walking past him, I did well to avoid his prying eyes as I made my way back to his car.

"Just take me home."

He said nothing more as he followed me back to his car. Zach knew of the leeches that had plagued Mystic Falls long ago. I could have known more too back then, but I did not want to listen. I didn't care about any of that. Those bedtime stories I was told as a child. I listened but I did not believe. Elena and Jeremy did not much care for them either. But they didn't know the position I was in. How much I had to keep to myself growing up because they would not understand. It was always on me. _Everything_ was on me.

As I got into his car, I blinked back the tears threatening to spill. My heart began to ache.

* * *

><p>The morning had dragged on a lot longer than Elena anticipated but it eventually became time to head to the school for the kick-off game later on in the evening. Because of the big hype of the game, school was of course canceled so the Timberwolves had more practice time before the game. Elena had heard briefly from Caroline that Tyler had not shown up and even Matt was getting worried about their game tonight. She, however, didn't much care for the game itself.<p>

Suddenly, she smiled at the approaching figure coming her way.

"Ooh, look at you!" She gushed, wrapping her arms around Stefan's waist and smiling even wider as he leaned down to kiss her. "You look hot in your jersey."

He smiled in return and held her at arms length, looking her up and down.

"What happened? No more cheerleading?" He asked, raising a brow.

Elena shrugged. Damon's words from the previous night replaying in her mind.

"I quit. I'm a quitter." She laughed it off and Stefan cradled her face in his hands.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over, ok?" He explained, the encouragement he spoke of vibrating through her entire body and she felt immensely lighter. She nodded and kissed him again. The feel of his lips against hers sent an electric spark coursing through her veins.

He then pulled away and dug into his back pocket. "I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but I, uh, wanted you to have this." He opened up a small box and pulled out a necklace, dangling it from the chain in front of her.

Elena gasped and took it from him, holding it carefully in her hands with a look of pure awe on her face.

"Oh, my God." She whispered and she could feel her cheeks flaming.

Stefan smiled sheepishly. "It's something I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for...good luck."

Elena looked back up at him before looking back down at the necklace. "It's beautiful." She then brought it to her nose and sniffed. "Is that rose I smell?"

"No, it's uh, it's a herb." He shrugged and helped her put it on. "It's nice, huh?"

Elena smiled, turning around and planting another sweet kiss to his lips. "I love it, thank you."

Before he could say anything in return, Caroline walked up to the duo, a fierce look on her face.

"And you're not in uniform _because_..." She tapped her foot impatiently, glaring at her friend.

* * *

><p>It was nearing kick-off time when Tyler found Vicki standing near the crowd that had formed to listen to Mr. Tanner's speech for the Timberwolves. Of course, he heard it every year so he didn't necessarily needed to hear this one. Tyler's eyes roved the crowd, the vast amount of faces he probably should know but was too drunk to give a damn in the moment.<p>

Until finally his eyes settled on one in particular.

Matt Donovan came up beside his friend and slapped him on his shoulder. Mr. Tanner's voice lost on deaf ears. A white noise in the background of excited screams.

"Glad you gave a damn to show up." Matt joked, laughing in good humor.

Tyler gave him a sideways glance. "I wouldn't miss seeing Salvatore over there screwing up so Tanner can give him hell."

"Give him a break, Ty."

"What? He can't start the guy. He just got here." He rolled his eyes, bringing his red cup to his lips. "But I'm ready to see him fuck up nonetheless. Let's see how favorable he'll be then."

Matt merely shook his head, dropping his hand from Tyler's shoulder. Something's really didn't change. Mr. Tanner droned on, doting and poking fun at their rivals. Tyler tipped his drink to Matt before walking up to his girlfriend. If they were still together, that is.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" Vicki asked as she saw his expression.

To be honest, everything was wrong. A lot of which Tyler couldn't even describe. They just were. However when he opened his mouth to reply, his brown orbs locked on something else.

"Is that Jeremy?"

Vicki quickly looked over her shoulder at the young Gilbert looking back at them and she immediately tried to stop Tyler.

"Wait, no!" She desperately tried to keep his arm locked in her grasp, but he was much stronger than she. "Ty, don't!"

Tyler smirked wickedly as he approached the boy, his drink long forgotten somewhere on the ground. The words were out before he could stop them. "Don't look so down, Gilbert. You can have her when I'm done."

Vicki was stunned, unable to form words as Jeremy completely lost it and without even shooting back a vicious comment, his fist flew through the air, hitting Tyler square in his face.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up, Care!" I spoke feverishly, picking up the pace as the school building came into view. "What the <em>hell <em>happened?!"

_"I don't know all the deets, but apparently your brother completely lost his marbles and went after Tyler. Socked him in the face and nearly shanked his ass with a broken bottle!"_

I blinked repeatedly, nearing jogging to get to the football field faster. Something didn't add up.

"Are you _positive _that's what happened? I mean, you _know _Tyler. He must have started it."

_"I thought so, too. But Jeremy was the first one to hit him. Fortunately, Stefan Salvatore got in between them and someone _says _he got cut from the broken bottle Jeremy had, but didn't have a damn mark on his hand to prove it. I guess the blood must have been either Ty's or Jeremy's." _She ranted.

I froze at that. My mind racing a mile a minute. No, things definitely did not add up.

_"By the way, did you know your sister quit cheerleading?!" _

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Leave it to Caroline Forbes to get distracted and talk about something completely mundane.

"I'm almost there. I'll see you soon." And I quickly hung up, pocketing my phone.

Fortunately, I didn't have to go far. I could vaguely make out the figure of my younger brother walking away from the school yard.

"Hey, Jer! Jeremy, wait up!" I yelled, running to catch up to his retreating form.

"Not now, Leah. I don't want to talk." He deadpanned, his voice sounding pained to my own ears and I quickly latched onto his arm.

I yanked him backwards and forced him to look at me. "Hey, I'm _not _Elena. I'm not going to scold you about drinking because honestly, _yes, _you reek of booze."

"Thanks for _not _scolding me, _Elena_." He muttered, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

Abruptly, I shoved him away from me. Clearly outraged by his words.

"I fucking get it, okay Jeremy?! You're a stupid fucking teenager, going through stupid fucking teenage hormones like the rest of us stupid fucking teenagers! You're dealing with your issues the best way you can, just like the rest of us! But I will not sit here and tolerate you making a complete _ass _out of yourself over a fucking girl who can't be seen with you and a fucking boy whose sole purpose in life is to make _you _look bad!"

I could feel the onslaught of tears forming at the corners of my eyes, ready to spill over but I continued on regardless.

"I get it. Because I'm trying so fucking _hard _not to forsake it all and do what you're doing right now. I wish I could take the pills and end it all. I wish I could drink until my liver fucking fails. I wish, every _fucking _day, that some supernatural _thing _finds me and kills me where I stand because I can't _fucking _take living with myself anymore!"

And then they descended. The tears I tried so hard to keep back came rushing forth and I was unable to stop them. Jeremy stared down at me, words unable to form on his tongue, his emotions completely shattered by the sight of me. Anything he had wanted to say had died.

Silence followed my outburst. Words I thought I had pushed to the back of my mind had resurfaced.

_I'll be fine. _

_Go to school tomorrow._

_Awake and refreshed._

I had heard those words before. Drilled into my brain. But, from where? And, the bigger question, by whom?

Suddenly, I looked around. I felt eyes trained on us and they felt familiar. I swallowed thickly before whipping my head back around when Jeremy placed his hand on my shoulder. He slowly leaned down and kissed the top of my head, pulling me into his arms as he did so.

"I'm sorry, Leah." He breathed and it sounded like he was struggling for words. "I don't know what else to say except I'm so _sorry_."

Before I could question him, he pulled away and smiled down at me. Though it seemed off somehow.

"I'm going home. Do you wanna come?" He offered, his smile still in place as he held out his arm.

I was at lost for words. Shaken to the core, I could barely breathe. How long had it been since we had actually spent more than two seconds of our time together since our parents had died? It felt like forever, but I knew better.

Slowly, I returned his smile and looped his arm with mine.

"Who really gives a damn about these football games anyway?"

Jeremy's smile widened and he tilted his head back slightly, laughing.

"Didn't we always say that we were going to live our lives in our home fort, wasting whatever life we had playing Xbox?"

The memory made me laugh along with him.

"We should go to the animal shelter tomorrow." I suggested, walking along side my brother without a care in the world.

Jeremy looked down at me, raising a brow.

"We're gonna need some cats if we want to put this plan into action."

We laughed and joked as we walked home together. Reminiscing about the past. The past we all had once upon a time, before everything had fallen to pieces. Whatever had really happened at the school was behind us and above all else, I was reminded of one thing in particular.

I missed this.

Dealing with my own issues and separating myself from my family because I blamed myself for everything had taken quite a toll on my mental state. But here and now, joking with my brother and cackling like deranged hyena's; the pain I always felt in my chest, slowly began to subside.


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N: **I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter. I wanted to give you guys an update while also not giving away too much that's going to happen in the next chapter! The next chapter should definitely be a lot longer. As I usually try to make it. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. Even just clicking the favorite or follow button is good enough for me. Much love, guys!

**Savage** **Kill:**That's an excellent guess! But... You'll have to wait and see. Also about the Damon and Tyler scene, you'll see that he sympathizes with her a lot. It'll be explained more as the story keeps rolling. :)

**Jana:**I'm really going to enjoy the sibling bonding times with Jeremy and Leah. I have two little brothers of my own and though we don't always see eye to eye, they're the highlights of my life. :) As for Zach telling Leah about the vampires, you'll see that it wasn't necessary on his part. I'll explain it later on.

_Thanks for the reviews! They are all much appreciated and continue to make me strive on new chapters! x Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning with a couple missed calls and a few unread text messages. I deleted the messages and erased the voicemails. I decided that today was going to be different. I wasn't going to think about what Zach <em>tried <em>to make me understand the day before. I wasn't going to worry about Mr. Tanner's sudden and ironic death either.

_'I mean, it's not like he didn't deserve it though...' _I thought inwardly with a short chuckle, although when I realized that made me seem like the killer itself, I stopped. True, Tanner wasn't the best person around. He was self-righteous and had that holier than thou sort of shindig going on, but he didn't deserve to be attacked. Regardless what my inner mind thought instead.

Still in my pajama shorts and tank top, I shoved my feet into my slippers and made my way downstairs. Today the Founder's Council was having their annual heritage display at the Lockwoods, despite my uninterest for gatherings like this, I forced myself into excitement.

If I was going to act the part of turning over a new leaf, I had to put myself in the position to actually move on. I walked out of my room and nearly collided with my brother.

"Hey, sore loser.~" I hummed, smirking devilishly.

Jeremy snorted and rolled his eyes. "You've been looking up cheat codes again, I know it!" He shot back, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

I tossed my head back and laughed. "What is with guys that make them lie when they get their asses kicked by girls?"

"Shut up." He shoved me playfully before tossing his arm around my shoulders and walking with me downstairs where we could hear Elena and Aunt Jenna bickering.

"Oh, _no _way. You and him?" Elena giggled. "He's cute."

We just had came down at the right moment to see Elena pointing at the tv behind them on the counter. I looked at the news reporter and raised a quizzical brow.

"Logan Fell?" I asked curiously and glanced briefly up at Jeremy who merely shrugged his shoulders and let go of me.

"Also known as Logan _scum _Fell. And no, he's not cute. There's nothing cute about him."

I laughed and nodded along with her. "She's right, 'Lena. I've honestly seen better. I mean Donovan..."

Elena pierced me with a hard look and I swear the atmosphere froze over. I quickly averted my gaze.

Jenna looked between us before settling her gaze on Elena. "_Anyways, _what're you doing with that?" I finally noticed what Elena had in her hands and my stomach instantly dropped.

"Is that Great-Great-Grandma Mary's wedding ring?" I questioned, my voice suddenly coming out small. Today was the Heritage Display _thing _but I hadn't realized Mom or Dad had promised to loan their belongings.

"Really? I thought it was Grandma Beth's?" Jenna spoke up, squinting at the ring in the small box.

Elena shook her head. "Originally it _was _Great-Great-Grandma Mary's. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the Founder's Council for the Heritage Display."

Abruptly, Jeremy spoke up from over my shoulder. "How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like, on e-bay?"

I bit my lower lip and looked closely at Elena for her reaction. Not to be disappointed, she didn't look too pleased with his question. Though I was far more surprised at Jeremy instead.

"You're not gonna find out."

Jeremy narrowed his eyes then. "That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." I glanced over my shoulder to level Jeremy with a look. Did he not know what a loan meant?

Just as the doorbell rang, Elena said, "I'm not giving it away, Jer. It's called a _loan._"

Before Elena could remove herself from this dangerous conversation, I quickly got up and answered the door.

Hazel clashed with forest green.

"Stefan?" I clenched my jaw, trying to fight back the overwhelming urge just to slam the door in his face. Memories of yesterday with Zach coming to mind.

Before he could say anything, however, Elena came up behind me.

"Hi!" She smiled and he returned it evenly. "I got it, Leah. Thanks."

Without saying a word, I moved back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Zach sighed and raked a rough hand through his short hair. He knew what he was risking telling and <em>showing <em>Leah the vampire tomb where mumified demon spawns sat in wait for human blood. But she was getting in too deep with him. And it didn't help matters that Stefan was seeing her sister. Things were slowly but surely getting out of hand and it was all Zach could do not to just lock Leah up to keep her safe.

Ever since he offered to give her some space from home and into the boarding house, he knew his life would be forever altered. Leah Gilbert was something else, alright. There were things, a lot of things, she kept to herself and he could see, clear as day, that they were eating her up inside. He felt sorry for her in the beginning. Perhaps being on his own for so long, maybe he was the one being selfish in taking her under his wing. Maybe this was his escape.

Leah made things seem far brighter than what they really were. Despite having a dry sense of humor that went perfectly well with her _shady _personality, she really did make him smile. Despite the jokes he made about her company, he much preferred it above all else.

But now that Stefan was back and Damon right behind him, things were much too complicated for her to be left in the dark and he knew those months of peace they had between them was now over.

The history teacher and coach of the Timberwolves was dead.

How ironic there'd be an _animal _attack once the Salvatore brothers came back to town. He knew it wasn't Stefan, of course, but he couldn't help the small amounts of doubt that he had somehow fallen off the wagon like he had all those years before.

Suddenly, Zach heard movement from upstairs. He narrowed his eyes sharply and cautiously made his way up the stairs.

It was coming from Stefan's room.

_'Stefan had left to see Elena though...' _He clenched his jaw and slowly crept towards Stefan's bedroom.

However, the sight before him caught him off guard.

"Damon," He breathed slowly, his posture tightening despite knowing the intruder. Damon barely flicked his gaze in his direction and continued to rummage through Stefan's things. "I didn't know you were here."

Damon clicked his tongue, not once averting his gaze from the task at hand. "Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years." He shook his head and continued, "Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood."

He then chuckled before correcting himself. "Actually, _no. _I didn't get that either."

Slowly stealing his gaze from the stacks of papers in front of him, he shot Zach a knowing look and smirked. "Something's on your mind." He deadpanned and gestured to him. "Go ahead, _purge. _Get it out. What's up?"

Zach blinked slowly at him, forcing his nerves to calm down.

"Why are you here, Damon?"

Although he probably had an inkling to that question.

Damon rolled his eyes. "To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important."

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?"

Damon was silent as he stared Zach down; Zach did not even flinch. Suddenly, Damon laughed.

"I honestly don't get how Leah puts up with you. You're such a buzzkill."

At the mention of Leah, Zach glared harshly. Or as harshly as he could against a blood sucking vampire. The threat was building on his tongue, ready to spill over, to lash out at this demon before him, but before he could part his lips, Damon had appeared directly in front of him, shoving him against the wall and holding him up by his throat. Zach's hand immediately went to his wrist, choking and gasping for air.

"You are in no position to be questioning _me_." He sneered, his sharp blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Minutes seemed to have gone by as Damon stared him down with such malice and contempt, until a hand on his shoulder forced the muscles in his arm to relax.

"Damon." Stefan spoke through gritted teeth, though his expression was neutral.

Immediately, Damon smiled and released his hold on Zach and he watched in amusement as he inhaled and exhaled with greed to get all the oxygen he could before he righted his posture.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you..." He trailed off, averting his gaze to Stefan who did not take his eyes off his brother.

Damon chuckled dryly before moving back to the papers he had been going through.

"This is not upset, Zach." He spoke after a moment, his tone was low and even and spoke of promises of pain should he step up to him again. "_When _I'm upset, you'll know it."

Stefan's eyes found his and without saying a word, ushered Zach out of the room. He did not protest. Just as he started to descend the stairs, Zach glanced over his shoulder and shot Stefan a look that spoke volumes.

_We need to talk._

* * *

><p>I did a complete 360 in front of my mirror. Making sure, from all angles, I looked fairly decent.<p>

"So remind me again," I hummed, looking myself up and down. "Elena can't go with you because she asked Stefan and Caroline doesn't want to go with you because-"

_"Older sexy danger guy asked her."_ Bonnie cut in, her voice sounded through my room because she was on speaker.

I nodded along though she couldn't see it. "Is that what we're referring to him as?" I joked.

_"His brother gives me bad vibes which automatically doesn't put him high up on my likable people list." _She tried to explain.

Nevertheless, I laughed anyways. "I mean, just for bullshitting purposes, how _many _people are on this said list?"

Bonnie's boisterous laughter rang through the air and I smirked in victory. After her laughter calmed down a bit, her tone took a hint of annoyance.

_"You're not funny, Leah."_

I smiled. "I'm a little funny though."

_"Shut up. Anyways, do you wanna go with me or not? Believe me, you weren't my first choice but now you're my only." _

"Way to spare my feelings there, Bon-Bon." I rolled my eyes and looked around for my baby blue mini wedge sandals that went perfectly with my light blue, paisley bustier dress. "You'll have to forgive me though, I'm still a little taken aback from the sudden proposal. Of course, you'll have to get my Aunt's approval first and buy me a-"

_"Ohmigod, Leah!"_

I snickered gleefully. "How'd you even know I was gonna go? Is this another one of your witch-y premonition things again?"

Bonnie sighed from through the receiver. _"No more witch jokes, okay? I mean, the whole Tanner thing has got me freaked out..." _She trailed off suddenly and the silence stretched between us.

"Ugh, _fine_. You got me. Okay, I'll meet you there? Or would it be better to carpool...?"

_"I regret ever asking you. Goodbye!"_

"Meet ya there, babe!~"

_"Bye!"_

And then the line went dead. I shook my head with a wicked smile on my face and continued getting dress for the party. It was only several minutes later when I heard the doorbell ring and a familiar voice sound from downstairs.

I slowly blinked, opening my door ajar so I could hear the commotion.

"I'm here for my mom. I was suppose to pick up a box of stuff." It was a male's voice. And despite the rough edge to it and the fact that it sounded completely out of place, there was no mistaking it.

It was Tyler.

A second later and I heard my sister speak up.

"Right here. Please be careful with it." Probably the stuff Elena was going through this morning for the heritage display.

Abruptly, Jeremy's voice sounded through my ears and I knew something bad might happen if someone didn't step in.

"Yeah, be careful with it, _dick_."

I bit my lower lip to stop from grinning. I really loved my brother.

"Hey!" Elena yelled, trying to calm the raging storm beginning to brew between the two hotheads. "Not now, okay? Guys, please?"

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler said after another moment and I rolled my eyes. How much I just wanted to trudge down these stairs and beat the crap out of his stupid face. I inhaled shakily.

I tuned out after that, slowly closing my door and pressing my forehead against it. My heart was racing at the sound of Tyler's voice and I knew tonight, especially at the Lockwood's, was going to be more difficult than ever.

* * *

><p>"Do they still wear ties at this thing? Damon asked as he sauntered into his brothers room, shirtless.<p>

Stefan, who had sat down to polish his shoes, looked up.

"Why are you even going?"

"It's only fitting." He replied, rummaging through his closet. "We were at the very first one, remember?"

Stefan pursed his lips. "I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves."

"So you should stay here!" He answered, eyeing Stefan through the mirror. "I'll see to it Elena has a good time."

Fighting the urge not to just snap his neck from behind, Stefan took a generous amount of whiskey into his awaiting mouth. Damon peered at him through the mirror before fixing the shirt he had in his hands.

"My goodness, I've driven you to drink."

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I suppose to do, besides go about living my life?" He questioned, shaking his head. It should have been obvious enough, he thought.

"_Go about living my life._" Damon mocked, rolling his eyes. "See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think?"

If only Stefan could make his brother see what was happening here, what he's doing to ruin the good thing they have here. Stefan sighed and started to put his shoes on.

From in front of him, Damon spoke, "But ya know, it's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Yes, I like being a 150-Year-Old teenager. It has been the height of my happiness."

"You cracked a funny, Stefan." Damon winked from over his shoulder. "I should have a drink to celebrate."

After putting on his jacket and fixing his collar, Damon grabbed a glass off the table and walked past Stefan to pour himself a drink. However, a picture on the table caught his eye and he slowly picked it up. "1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her." He spoke, his tone low and even, perhaps a little bitter too.

Stefan looked down. "My happiness was short-lived, as you well know."

Damon dropped the picture and turned around, grabbing his glass and pitcher of whiskey.

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was..." Damon smirked and filled his glass. "Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?"

He slowly brought the glass to his lips but something caught his senses. Stefan was watching him intently and just as he looked like he was going to take a sip, he dumped it on the floor. A dark look flashing across his features.

"I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain." He tsked under his breath and fixed his jacket. "I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. Now I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I might do." Damon shook his head, trying to hold back the laughter as he watched Stefan's face fall. "I mean, you may have got Elena covered by what about her siblings? Poor, defenseless, Leah."

Before Stefan could even say a word, Damon was already on the way out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N: **I seriously can't believe the response I'm getting for this story. It makes me so happy. Thank you all so much! x

**Also, **I had a few different ideas for the ending of this chapter, but I'm actually pleased with what I went with. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>To be honest, I wasn't prepared despite being up and dressed hours before the actual party. Not emotionally and definitely not mentally. Sure, I had given myself a pep talk before leaving the house, but I had doubts it was going to last me through the evening. First, I knew Elena was bringing Stefan and I knew I was going to run into him at some point during the night. While I didn't have a problem with him specifically, not yet anyways, but I knew wherever he was, his brother wasn't far behind.<p>

Damon Salvatore.

He was definitely going to be there, too. He was dating my best friend so it was only expected she bring him along. Although I was really looking forward to her mother's reaction. Sheriff Forbes was anything but lenient to whoever went out with her daughter.

I flattened out my dress to look as presentably as humanly possible. I really didn't like big parties. Especially not high maintenance ones like these. Too many snobby rich people. Too many judgmental folks, vying to embarrass the hell out of you. I mean, sure, it was only a heritage display museum thing today, but that didn't justify that this party was definitely going to blow.

"I have to admit though," I murmured under my breath, watching as two of my classmates walked around the house towards the back. "Watching Tyler try to drag Vicki away from prying eyes, pretty satisfying in itself."

"Well, you're not wrong." A voice suddenly spoke in my ear. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt hot air on my neck.

I whirled around and came face to face with the person I wasn't ready to see just yet.

"Damon." I breathed, trying to steady my racing heart.

He grinned cheekily. "What, am I not the _devil _today?"

I rolled my eyes and looked briefly back over my shoulder to the crowd still entering the house.

"There's still time to change that."

"I should probably be on my best behavior then."

He stood far too close to be considered friendly and I quickly took a step back.

"Speaking of which, where's Caroline?" I tried to hide my own judgment in my eyes but if that didn't give it away, my tone of voice certainly did.

Damon stared at me for a moment longer before relaxing his posture and shrugging. "I'm her boyfriend, Leah, not her correctional officer. Though I'm sure her mother does a fine job of that on her own."

Despite myself, I snorted. Without thinking, I shot back, "What, am I not an _angel _today?" I didn't even mean to wink at the end of that sentence. My body was not my own. I had no control. Not in front of him. Not with Damon Salvatore.

The smirk I'd gotten in reply was dark and held promises of a good time, a good time that would probably land me behind bars and him getting away scott free. I shrank back a little, feeling suddenly aware of all my surroundings and I knew I had to get going before I ended up doing something I would later come to regret.

Though as if sensing my distance now, Damon's smirk had dropped and he motioned behind me.

"I should probably go find Caroline. Poor girl's probably out of her mind with worry." His tone sounded off somehow, though I did not mention it.

I nodded and gave a small wave as Damon walked around me and towards the house. Not once looking back. I sighed loudly and once I knew Damon was practically in the house now, I began walking.

What could possibly go wrong?

"Ah, Leah!" Mr. Lockwood had stopped me before I entered the house, pulling me to the side and smiling at everyone over my shoulder before giving me his attention. "I'm so glad you could come. It's been awhile."

I bit the inside of my cheek and smiled. "Has it? Still looking quite dashing though." I could have sworn I was being sarcastic but he merely laughed and waved me off.

"Nonsense. But you do look simply stunning." His eyes rove over my form and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Ya know, Ty never did tell me why you stopped coming around. I thought you and your siblings were still in mourning, but he hasn't spoken about it or even you for that matter. What exactly _did _happen?"

Too close. _Way _too close.

I licked my suddenly dry lips and forced myself to remain calm. If there was ever a time for Elena to be snoopy, now would have been the perfect time for her to interrupt.

"Um, well-"

"Leah, ohmigod! Finally, there you are!"

_'Caroline!' _I thought, smiling so widely in my head that I could have sworn the joy was written on my face. Praise the Lord for my best friend.

"I should probably go." I tossed my thumb over my shoulder and smiled apologetically. "It was good seeing you, Mr. Lockwood."

Before he could reply, I spun on my heel and practically collided with Caroline. I grabbed her arm and hauled us away from the Mayor.

"Whoa, _ouch_! What the hell?" Caroline hissed, ripping her arm from my grasp when we had safely gotten away.

For precaution, I looked around. _'Good, no Lockwoods.' _I sighed tiredly and sank into a nearby chair.

"I'm sorry. Um, Tyler's dad kinda cornered me about my parents..." I lied, trailing off with a disturbed look on my face that despite my untruth, was easily believable for Caroline Forbes.

She bit her lower lip and her shoulders fell. "Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch." _  
><em>

I quickly shot up and gave her a hug. "Hey, you saved me the trouble of having to bury a man. I think you're entitled to sound like a bitch."

Caroline laughed and shoved me. "That's so like you, Leah. Trying to make Carol a widow so soon? She still has a few years."

I laughed along with her.

"Anyways, have you seen-"

"Tall, dark, and mysterious?" I piped in, raising my brow.

Caroline pursed her lips to stop from smiling. "Bonnie calls him _sexy, danger guy _but that works too."

I shrugged. "Not since a little while ago outside."

This time, it was Caroline who raised a brow. "Did you talk to him?"

Was that bitterness laced in her tone? I frowned.

"Um, I did I miss something here... Or?"

Before Caroline could say anything however, Jenna came up to us and tried to hide behind me.

"Quick, let me know if you see that news reporter scumbag around!" She whispered fervently in my ear.

Caroline looked confused as hell, but I merely shook my head. She huffed under her breath and walked away, not sparing me another glance. I don't know what the hell I did wrong, but apparently I was on her shit list again. I sighed and turned to my aunt.

"Did he spot you?"

"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chan-"

"Jenna!" A deep voice sounded behind us. His tone was evenly mischief, like he knew Jenna had been avoiding him purposely.

I flashed her a sheepish look before turning to face him. Jenna, who had a glass of wine in her hand, gingerly took a sip before answering him.

"Hello Logan."

I felt a sudden chill run down my spin at her icy words and I forced myself not to smile.

"Logan Fell? Weatherman, right?" I asked, sticking my hand out.

His eyes appraised me slightly. "Reporter, actually. Elena Gilbert?"

I inwardly twitched. Touché.

"Leah. Pleasure." We shook hands and I had to remind myself not to break his wrist. Jenna had been right. He was scum.

He turned his attention to Jenna once more after he dropped my hand and smiled widely. "It's good to see you again."

"I thought I might see you again."

His smile widened. "You knew it."

She rolled her eyes. "I _dreaded._"

I snickered quietly. Logan barely flicked his eyes towards me.

"_But _were secretly hoping."

"And now that she has..." I trailed off, motioning Jenna away from the creepy man.

Logan was quick to stop us. Touching my hand that was grabbing her arm. I frowned. Deeply. Jenna looked at me and then him.

"Not so fast. I know you. You have more insults in you, I can tell."

What was this guys problem? Was he so dense he couldn't tell that we wanted nothing to do with him? Not me specifically, but Jenna was practically glaring daggers at him where he stood.

She then replied, "Your hairline's receding." I almost choked on that one and inwardly praised my aunt for such a comeback.

"No, it's not." His smile did not waiver. It was disturbing. "You want to have lunch?"

I opened my mouth to reply for her, but Jenna was quick to respond.

"_Nope._" The word like music to my ears. I smirked slightly.

Logan looked between the both of us and took a small step backwards, giving us room to breathe. Mostly me. His cologne was suffocating.

"You have changed a bit."

At this, Jenna rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist.

"Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now." She tossed over her shoulder as she dragged me away.

"You really weren't kidding, Aunt Jenna. He's a complete _douche." _I said as soon as he was out of eye shot.

Her only response was a brief flick of her head that indicated a nod as she halted a nearby butler, grabbing another glass of wine off the tray.

* * *

><p>Elena and Stefan had gone into a separate room from the rest of the guests that were browsing all of the collectibles. It was the first registry and held names that had Elena gazing at in complete awe. Stefan stood beside her, watching each individual emotion passing across her face. He was mesmerized.<p>

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." She read, her voice quiet as if she were merely thinking these thoughts and not voicing them directly. "Wow, look." She flicked her gaze to Stefan before motioning up at the wall. "Look at all these familiar names; Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood." Suddenly, she frowned. "Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"

Before Stefan could come up with an excuse, his brother came up behind them.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." He spoke and if Stefan hadn't known better, it sounded convincing and held Elena's attention.

From beside him, Caroline poked her head around, looking uninterested and completely out of place.

Stefan cleared his throat. "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past."

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena smiled although her friend was quick to disagree.

"Well, _I'm _bored. I want to dance. But Damon won't dance with me." She pouted, jutting out her lower lip as if she were a child.

Damon hummed.

Suddenly, Caroline's face lit up as if she had just remembered something. "Could I just borrow your date?" She asked, her tone hopeful and somewhat pleading.

Elena bit the inside of her cheek and looked towards Stefan. "Um-"

"I don't really dance."

Damon shook his head with a smile. "Don't be modest, baby brother. You should see him. The waltz, jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?"

Elena pursed her lips and shook her head slowly. "It's uh, up to Stefan."

However, Caroline just laughed and made a grab for the younger Salvatore. "Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer."

* * *

><p>After I left Jenna to her own devices, I wandered around the Lockwood house for awhile. Staring at weird foreign objects from back in the old days. Avoiding talk with random people who came up to me to give their condolences for my parents. Finally, I managed to get away from everyone and I ended up heading towards a room I thought to be vacant that had some other historical items for people to gaze upon.<p>

Only, it wasn't vacant. I froze as Damon's voice filled my ears.

"I want to apologize for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you-"

My mouth fell open as the rest of his apology fell onto deaf ears. Elena hadn't said a word about Damon coming onto her. Did Caroline know? Is that why she found me earlier, thus saving me from Mayor Lockwood? But then, why was I feeling this way?

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was battle here-"

I bit my lower lip and entered the room.

"The battle of willow creek." I said indifferently, my face cold as ice. "Confederate soldiers fired on the church with civilians inside."

Elena and Damon turned to me; one with a look of shock and the other foreshadowed. I simply shrugged.

"We talked about it in class, so..."

Elena looked as if she wanted to say something, but Damon quickly cut in.

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then, wanted them rounded up and burned alive." He paused and eyed me warily. I stood my ground. "Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

This time, Elena spoke up. "Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Damon looked at me a second longer before turning to my sister.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

Elena's lips parted to form words that I did not want to hear. Before either of them could notice, I turned on my heel and left the room.

* * *

><p>I had fled the party in an orderly fashion.<p>

Well, not exactly _orderly_.

I had cut through the crowd of obnoxiously and overly dressed people, racing down the stairs and away from the Lockwood mansion. From off to the side, I had a brief glimpse of Vicki and Tyler arguing, but I continued on without stopping.

_"He's not right for you, sweetie. He's only using you to get his own release."_

I ignored their warning.

_"So what type of monster do they portray me as today?" Tyler had joked, leaning in to brush his lips down the length of my jaw, drawing a fit of giggles from me._

_"Jeremy, I don't want to hear it okay?! Mom and dad-"_

_"It's obvious you do need to hear it because apparently they're not getting through to you!"_

_"Oh, and what about you, huh? Let's not pretend you aren't fucking Donovan's sister!"_

Shoving and more shouting.

_"Ty... What's going on...?"_

I had caught them together.

_"Nothing personal, Leah."_

She was such a bitch. Such trash. But I knew he was using her, too.

_"I'm sorry, Lee-"_

_"Don't call me that!"_

More shouting and shoving. Cursing. Words flying left and right. He slapped me.

_"Tyler, that's enough! C'mon, Ty!" _

She tried to pull him off of me. But I was a lot faster. I had kicked him in the groin. He had dropped to his knees. I ran.

_"It's not your fault, Leah. He's just a bad guy. You deserve better."_

Elena tried for a more gentler approach. Better than my brothers and my parents. She tried to sound understanding. It hadn't helped.

Blood. There was so much blood for the days to come after that night. My wrists. My thighs.

They had healed over time. But memories were still etched onto my skin. Just barely to be seen, but they were there. I saw it everyday.

_"Damon Salvatore." The blue-eyed, dark haired stranger held out his hand. _

The words that I'd be fine continued to pounding into my head. False hope. Things would not be fine.

The meeting in the cemetery. The jokes. The laughter. With him. His blue eyes. His dark hair. His smile. _God, _his smile.

_"He just wants to hurt you and you're letting him!"_

No, Jeremy. You're wrong. Tyler wouldn't have-

_"You're a fucking idiot! So hellbent on someone to love you when-"_

"STOP!" I hadn't realized I'd spoken out loud until a few people on the streets turned to look at me.

They were whispering under their breath. Probably calling me crazy and asking themselves what I was on. But they couldn't see the inner turmoil in my head. The pain behind my eyes.

I turned away from them then, and ran. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to get away. My eyes were blurred and fuzzy behind the onslaught of tears forming. Perhaps that's why I didn't know what had happened when my body collided with something hard and I was forced backwards.

"Shit!" Was all I heard before something had pulled my arm and then I was spinning in mid-air.

I closed my eyes upon impact, landing on something not quite as hard as concrete but I knew I'd have a bruise somewhere tomorrow. Without realizing, I had clutched to whatever I landed on with such ferocity, that the object in question said _ouch._

My eyes flew open and hazel clashed with chocolate brown. Almost coal like. My breath had quite literally left my body.


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N: **This chapter came out like a day after chapter ten... I'm sorry, I was just too excited. And the only reason I'm posting it now was because I had to go through a few things and make some changes. There's going to be a huge twist in the story. (Which is all I'm going to tell you for now) And you'll see soon enough. Thank you all for sticking with me thus far and even the newcomers! It means so much! :) Enjoy! x

* * *

><p>It had been three days since things with Elena had unraveled out of his control. Three days since Damon had screwed up upon allowing him to get close enough to Caroline to get her to drink the champagne that he made sure the vervain was in.<p>

He could hear him stirring down in the basement and he smirked to himself. Damon looked completely out of it. Groggily looking around his surroundings, trying and failing to stand up. Stefan approached the barred door.

"Where's my ring?" Damon asked, his voice sounding weak to his own ears.

"Won't be needing it." Stefan answered automatically. A hint of amusement laced in his tone.

Damon swallowed thickly. "How long have I been here?"

Again. "Three days."

He then asked a rather stupid question. _What was he doing? _It couldn't have been more obvious.

"During the dark ages," He began, leaning slightly on the door so his brother could hear him better. "When a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgement. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them."

Despite not needing the air, Damon began to breath a lot harder. His lungs, his chest, they all ached.

"You know what will happen if I don't," He inhaled sharply, wincing at the same time. "Feed on blood."

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week, your skin will desiccate, and you will mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever."

Damon coughed and tried to force himself upwards, though his effort was in vain.

"So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement forever?" It hurt to talk, of course, but Damon's anger was fueling itself.

Stefan shook his head, though Damon was unable to see it. "I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt. Then, in fifty years, we can reevaluate."

His tone was matter-of-fact.

"I'm stronger than you think." Damon wheezed.

Stefan turned away from the door as he said, "You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way."

* * *

><p>"And you have no objection?"<p>

"No objection to what?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet.

Elena turned to me with a serious look on her face.

"You do know who's upstairs, right?"

I fought down the scowl that threatened to spill on my face as I poured myself some orange juice.

"Oh, I know alright. I think she's also using your toothbrush." I shrugged, taking a generous amount of OJ into my awaiting mouth.

I didn't like that Jeremy was letting trashy chicks into the house, sure, but I was also not going to let myself get upset over it. Jeremy could be doing worse things. And ever since Vicki decided to stick with _one _guy, Jeremy hasn't so much as looked at drugs. Even the _legal, _prescription kind.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." Jenna piped in, shrugging as well. "Oh, and just so you guys know, I won't be home for dinner."

I nearly choked on my OJ. Elena gave Jenna a cautious look.

"So you're actually gonna do it? You're gonna go out with Logan?"

That time, I _did _choke. I coughed and hit my chest to clear my throat. Elena and Jenna giving me worried looks.

"Wait, _what_?!" I asked, my eyes popping out of their sockets as the revelation.

Jenna averted her gaze with a sheepish grin on her face.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, _yes. _And-"

I muted their voices right then. I had honestly thought Jenna would be a lot more unmoved with Logan's sickening charm to try and sway her to get to go out with him. She seemed like she didn't want to give him the time of day. Perhaps I had been wrong. I sighed and moved my hair out of my face, fixing my black beanie on top of my head.

Elena was now saying something about Stefan leaving her a vague message three days ago about _taking care of something_. And surprisingly, I hadn't seen or heard a peep from Damon either. Which I was a little glad for. I didn't have the heart to face him just yet. Nor had I even considered asking Elena what the hell happened with her and Damon that one night. She didn't bring it up and I was more than appreciative for that.

Caroline had also been dodging me, though I hadn't tried very hard to reach out to her. Something had happened at the Lockwood's the other night, something she wasn't telling anyone. Elena had tried telling me the next day, but there wasn't really much to tell. I didn't want to think about it either.

Call me selfish, inconsiderate, a bad friend, but I had a lot on my shoulders as it was.

I tried to sneak out of the kitchen before Elena and Jenna could notice, but they weren't having any of that apparently. I turned around with a sheepish grin on my face of my own. Their suspicious looks more than a little intimidating though I held my ground.

"I'm catching a ride to school with a friend."

A friend who I only knew for two days. A friend who I had literally clashed with and fell on top of. Yeah, so a complete stranger but whatever.

"Who is he?" Elena asked, narrowing her brown eyes at me.

I frowned. "You automatically assume it's a guy?"

Jenna raised her brow and looked at me. "You're hanging out with guys now? Since when?"

"Ohmigod, it's not a guy! It's just someone from school. I don't know why you guys are freaking out." That was a lie. All of it.

They weren't freaking out. No, this was nothing. I'd been dealt worse. And I could see Elena was catching on real quick. That made me frown even deeper.

I smiled despite myself and waved them off. "I'm actually running a bit late, but I'll be home for dinner. Jenna, careful with that douchehole. I've no problem ripping his testicals off. And Elena, just- Be patient. Stefan's really into you. Even Ray Charles could see that. Give it time, he'll come around."

Before either women could say anything else, I dashed out of the house and away from their curious eyes.

I had walked a few blocks, making sure to put some distance between my house and I before my sights zeroed in on a random car parked along side of the road. I smiled and jogged towards the black beamer.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. My family is a bunch of nuts." I shook my head, giggling softly as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Not at all, I just pulled up anyways." Dark brown eyes met mine and I leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Shut up, _Liam._" I breathed, my lips lingering against his skin. His aftershave wafted through my nostrils and I smiled.

Liam grinned and captured my lips with his, bringing a hand to angle my face. "You're right. You're really late. I was about to leave."

I laughed but was quickly silenced by his searing kiss once more.

* * *

><p>Stefan had been putting some books into his bag when Zach came into the parlor room. Without looking at him, he started talking.<p>

"He's awake. He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be."

Zach nodded and then motioned to his bag. "You're going to school?"

"Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that." He sighed. "And Elena, if she's still speaking to me."

"Why haven't you called her?" He asked.

"What am I suppose to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something."

This time, Zach sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"I haven't spoken to Leah, either. She hasn't called me and I can't bring myself to reach out to her. I-" He paused and Stefan turned to look at him.

"What happened? I thought you guys were close friends..."

Zach shook his head. He hadn't told Stefan what he showed Leah, what he _told _her. He wasn't scared of what he would do, but still.

"We just had a little falling out. Have you seen her lately? Is she okay?" He knew if Stefan had been around Elena, he must have seen her sister.

However, Stefan shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I've been trying to keep my distance and at the Lockwoods party, she wasn't really around much. I think she had left early, too."

Zach pursed his lips and bobbed his head in understanding. Stefan stood there a moment longer before turning and heading to school. Whatever Zach was dealing with, Stefan had more important things to worry about than a _falling out._

Like how to salvage whatever he could of his relationship.

* * *

><p>So, I had lied to Elena and Aunt Jenna. I didn't go to school with my ride. Truthfully, I wasn't ready to face everyone's smiling faces and normalcy with everything that's happened since the Salvatore brothers rolled into town. I just wanted one more day of peace. One day where I didn't have to think about Damon or what happened with him and Elena, or even Caroline and Damon...<p>

"You're doing it again." Liam chided softly, stroking my arm as I laid beside him, my head on his chest.

I bit my lower lip and looked up guiltily.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying, I really am." I inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I promised you I wasn't going to let things back home bother me while I was with you and I'm totally screwing this up."

Liam chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

"You're not screwing up. I know it's hard." Suddenly, he sat up, bringing me with him. "Look, I can ease your mind if you want, making it a little bit easier."

I gave him a look and pulled away. "Selling me pot isn't exactly going to make things better, I mean-"

He laughed and nudged me gently. "You know what I mean, Leah. I can help you. Like I did before."

I closed my eyes. I remembered. The first night we met.

_My breath had quite literally left my body. I knew this feeling. Knew what was happening fore it had happened numerous times before. I started to gasp for breath, tears streaming down my face as the voices got louder in my head. Even Mrs. Wheeler's voice came to mind and I was falling apart. _

_"Hey, hey." The boy beneath me spoke, his tone was rough though somehow calming but it did not help. "Listen to my voice, I'm right here. Listen to me, okay?" _

_He cupped my face in his oddly warm hands and stared deeply into my eyes. I was still breathing harshly but before I knew it, he was mumbling words ever so softly. I felt his hands grow a little warmer and before I knew it, my short and ragged breaths were beginning to even out. _

_"H-How?" I found myself asking, my eyelids falling slightly._

_He smiled softly then. "It's okay. Don't worry." _

I sighed at the memory and shook my head.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around there being a witch in town that I don't know personally."

"You really need to set up a date for your friend and I. I'd love to meet another witch." His smile was bright, like a kid coming down the stairs Christmas morning.

"So you can ditch me for her?" I laughed and stole a quick kiss. "I dunno.~"

He suddenly pulled me into his arms, his naked chest felt like heaven against me. Our bodies molded and we tangled ourselves back into his sheets. We were about an hour away from Mystic Falls, near Whitmore College. Liam had a small apartment not too far away. I had been here the first night we met, after my panic attack. He had brought me here because he was worried about letting me go home with how I was feeling at the time.

I ended up finding out a lot about him and his powers. Things I knew Bonnie would want to know, to see for herself. But I wasn't ready to let go of this little tiny ray of contentment I had with Liam myself.

I knew that it was inevitable; I would have to leave Liam's place, head back home and deal with things I was trying to outrun. But those things seemed so small, so insignificant. They meant little to nothing to what I had with this guy right here and now.

* * *

><p>"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow! The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off a bikini." Caroline's loud voice rang through everyone's ears. Despite what happened a few days ago, she was still as upbeat as ever. "I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser for god's sake!"<p>

Elena and Bonnie, who had been watching from the sidelines as their friend paraded around shouting orders, looked to each other before shaking their head.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena said, huffing under her breath.

She had a feeling Caroline would try to busy herself to stop herself from thinking about what had happened with her ex boyfriend, but not like this.

Bonnie grimaced, agreeing. "She's in denial."

Abruptly, Stefan walked up to the two girls, grabbing their attention. "Hey."

Pursing her lips, Bonnie shot Elena a look before nodding to Stefan. "Hey. You know, I gotta go. I'm gonna go try Leah's cell, I didn't see her in class." And she quickly departed without looking at her friend. Elena tried to calm her racing heart before facing Stefan.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." He began, his forest green orbs shining slightly but Elena tried to bite back the flutter she felt at the sight of him.

She tried for a different approach. One that wouldn't have her falling at his feet. "No worries. I'll live." Yup, short and sweet.

"I was dealing with Damon."

She nodded along. "And did you," She asked. "Deal with Damon?"

He licked his suddenly dry lips and gave a curt nod. "Yes...Yeah."

"For four days?" It seemed eerily strange and she was trying her best to be as unsuspicious as possible.

Stefan sighed then and forced his posture to relax. He didn't think it was going to be easy.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But, can I explain it all to you? Please."

She was quick to reply, all too eager to get to the bottom of his secrets. "Sure. When?"

Stefan quickly sifted through his schedule. He had to make sure Damon was still behaving accordingly in his cell.

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four?"

"Okay." She agreed.

Caroline then came up to the two of them, talking directly to Stefan as she asked, "Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do."

"He's gone, Caroline." He looked between Elena and Caroline before focusing his attention solely on the blonde.

"Well, when is he coming back?" She really did try to _not _sound as snotty as she did, but she failed. It was impossible in the current situation.

Stefan shook his head. "He's not coming back, Caroline. I'm sorry."

Caroline looked as if she wanted to protest, to say something else, but she was unable to find words. Elena looked to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"This is a _good_ thing, Care."

She suddenly cleared her throat and smiled, though it was off.

"I know that."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, it's Leah. You reached me at the right number but at the wrong time, you know what to do.~"<em>

Zach sighed out loud and hung up the phone. He didn't want to leave a voicemail in fear that whatever he said could peek the interest of someone who _wasn't _Leah. He couldn't remember how many times he's tried calling her in the last half hour, but she hadn't answered any one of his calls. He knew the first call he made today was ignored because it rang twice and then went to voicemail.

She was avoiding him.

He trusted her with the information because he trusted her in general. He held no worry that she'd find Sheriff Forbes and run her mouth because that wasn't who she was. Even if he told her something much less severe than vampires, she still wouldn't rat him out.

Dropping his phone on the sofa, he turned towards the basement. He bit the inside of his cheek and before he could stop himself, his feet began to move. He walked down the stone steps that had a small curve to it and towards the cellar door he knew Damon to be in. He looked through the bars down at the fallen vampire.

His lips began moving. "I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for sixteen years. My blood will only make you worse." He wasn't surprised he hadn't received a response. "Damon?"

Damon suddenly began coughing, twisting his head slightly to try and peer up at Zach from beyond the door.

"So it was _your_ vervain." Damon dryly chuckled before coughing again. His body was still weak but he could feel himself slowly, ever so slowly, start to wake. "Good for you. Good for you." Damon tried to glare but it only came off as a blank stare. "Family only runs so deep."

Zach could have scoffed. "We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving_ family_ because of you."

Damon merely ignored his words and settled on another topic altogether. "I don't suppose I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something. I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point."

"You know I can't do that." Zach said, his tone low and even.

Damon tried to smirk. "You've succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like when I came to visit, either."

This time, Zach did scoff. "But you don't visit, Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to _live._"

"Someone had to mow the lawn." He shrugged, though it was pathetic at best.

Even knowing that his death wasn't too far off, Damon still found jokes to crack.

"I came to say goodbye, Damon."

"What would Leah think of you?" Damon suddenly asked, drawing Zach's attention back to him. Zach's eyes got wide with contempt. "To see you exiling-"

"A demon. Leah would see me exiling a _demon._"

Damon smirked. "That's funny," He wanted to say more but he started coughing again. This vervain was a bitch.

"I said _goodbye_, Damon." _  
><em>

Before he could turn around, Damon had used whatever strength he had left and vamp sped to the door, gripping Zach's neck through the bars. Zach gasped and began choking, clawing at Damon's wrist to release him.

Damon tried to make eye contact.

"Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach!"

Suddenly, Stefan vamp sped downstairs and ripped off Damon's grip from Zach. Zach fell backwards into the brick wall, sliding down it and gasping for breath as he held his neck. Stefan glared at Damon through the bars. He had fallen backwards as well and was on the floor, inhaling and exhaling sharply.

"Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expand, the faster you'll go."

Stefan quickly grabbed Zach and helped him upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>"And just where the hell are you today, Miss Gilbert?"<em> Caroline hissed through the phone. _"Everyone's getting real tired with wondering if Leah Gilbert is going to show up to school or not. You do remember what school is right? I mean-"_

"_Yes_, Caroline. I'm aware. And for future reference, I don't need a babysitter."

She scoffed through the receiver. _"Sure you don't. Speaking of which, your buddy Zachary was here after school. He said he's been trying to reach you and he thinks you're ignoring him. I, being your best friend, reminded him that this is typical Leah behavior so you have nothing to worry about."_

I bit my lower lip and looked towards Liam, who had an incredible backside that demanded extra attention. I smirked and turned around.

"Yeah, I'll give him a call after. I'll be home a few hours, okay?" I needed to get off the phone now. Why was I talking to Caroline when I had a devastatingly handsome man barely dressed behind me, right next to a still messy bed. I clenched my legs a little tighter.

_"You better be at school tomorrow or else! It's the sexy suds car wash and-"_

"I'll be there, promise! Love you, bye!" I quickly hung up and turned around, only to come face to face with the handsome man himself.

Unfortunately, his shirt was back in place and that made me frown. He smiled and dipped his head, drawing out a kiss.

"Your friend sure is talkative." He commented, squeezing my hips before turning around to grab his shoes and car keys.

I rolled my eyes and went about dressing as well. "You should meet her in person. She'll never shut up."

"I look forward to the meeting." He smiled back at me, causing my stomach to do flips.

Curse my weakness for a mans smile.

Shrugging my green army jacket on, I looked back at Liam.

"So you think you're gonna meet my friends now?" For effect, I flashed him my left hand. "My ring finger seems to be bare..." I trailed off, feigning seriousness.

He laughed and lunged towards me, throwing me over his shoulder before tossing me none too gently onto the bed. He crawled on top of me and pinned my hands above my head.

"I think letting you have your way with my body gives me enough reason to meet the fam."

I giggled at that and leaned up. "You think letting me into your pants gives you enough leeway for me to take you home?"

He captured my lips then, running his tongue across my bottom lip as if to beg for entrance and I gave in. Our tongues clashed for the battle of dominance and I was sure I was winning; but as soon as his one hand left the hold on my wrists to tickle my sides, victory was not mine. I laughed against his lips and our eyes found each others.

His coal-like eyes flashed and I was immediately putty in his hands. I wasn't sure what it was about him, but I couldn't say no. I smiled up at him, stealing one more kiss and shimmied my way out from underneath him.

"We should probably get going."

Liam got up after me, trying to bring me back to him, back to the bed where I knew if I let him, we wouldn't be getting out of.

I wagged my finger at him and gave him a look. "Rule number one that you'll need to understand about Caroline Forbes, her threats are not to be taken lightly."


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N: **As always, thank you to everyone who continues to read every chapter I post. It means more than you could ever imagine. I'm so happy with the response I'm getting for this story and I shall continue to try my best and not disappoint! Happy reading! x :)

**Ellie:**Thanks for your support! As for Liam, his role in _this_ story changes a bit of the actual story line in the Vampire Diaries. You'll understand soon enough. x

**Jana:**Do not mistake Liam's part in this story as Damon's stand in with Leah. As my fic says under the summary, it is definitely a DamonxOC story. Liam does play a certain role that will soon enough be explained. Thanks for your continued support! x

* * *

><p>Originally, Damon did not want to seek out Caroline's help. He had honestly tried to find and obtain Leah's attention, but for some unknown reason, he couldn't get through. He had a few different speculations on why that was, but he was getting too antsy to even think about those thoughts right now. He'd deal with it later when the time came and he was out of this cell and had his ring back on its appropriate finger.<p>

Whatever strength he had left what with all the vervain his brother had injected him with, he tried with all his might to reach out to the annoying and obnoxious blonde. He began chanting her name like a mantra, willing her to open her mind to him like she had so many times before. (Not that she had much of a choice then, but still.) Over and over, he whispered to her.

Eventually, much too slow for his liking, his crow had found her.

It was late, dark outside already. She was home, in her bedroom. She seemed unfocused, like she was thinking about something. He could only hope her mind was open and that Stefan had not been paying a close eye on her, otherwise this wouldn't work.

His crow stood on the ledge of her window, pecking at the glass. With beady, narrowed eyes, he watched her in silence. Then he cawed.

Caroline jumped at the sound and shot her eyes towards her window before pulling herself to her feet and swatting at the bird, as if to scare him.

"Shoo, shoo!" She hissed and with one more swat, the bird jumped off the ledge of her window and flew off with a final caw. She sighed then and raked a hand through her blonde locks. "God..."

Damon smirked and leaned his head against the hard rock behind him.

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?" He said randomly, not even bothering to flick his eyes towards the barred door he knew his brother to be behind.

Even so weak, he could tell when Stefan was around.

"Not particularly." Stefan sighed, though it was only a small breath of air that escaped his lungs and did not so much as stir him to look.

Damon chuckled dryly. "You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Elena." He paused then said, "Except, of course, the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are."

Stefan did not answer right away. At the silence, Damon turned his head towards the door to see if his brother was still there. He hadn't budged. But, he did smile.

"The beauty of you in there and me out here, Damon, is that I can walk away."

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to bring me, ya know." I said, leaning back into the passenger seat.<p>

Liam shrugged his shoulders and glanced sideways at me. "Nonsense. I have nothing better to do anyways."

I smirked. "Except me, of course."

"Of course." He replied as we pulled up to a stop light. He leaned over and placed a kiss to the corner of my mouth and I smiled. "Although, you have your license and yet, you don't drive...?"

This time, it was my turn to shrug.

"I just prefer walking, gives me time to myself to think and whatnot."

"Makes sense, I suppose. So remind me again why I wasn't invited to this _sexy suds _car wash? Girls in bikinis; I don't understand why I wasn't signed up!" He exclaimed, shaking his head like he was truly disappointed and upset. I laughed.

"I think it had something to do with the fact that you _don't _go to our school. I could be wrong, but I doubt it." I winked at him and patted his knee.

Liam cursed under his breath in feign anger and I had to bite my cheek to stop the laughter from spilling out.

"And besides," I waved my hand dismissively, "The girls are all hideously fat and ugly. They won't be wearing bikinis. They like to keep their chunk in with a one piece. It's not really pretty, so.~"

At this, Liam slapped my hand away with a chuckle. "You're just saying that so I keep my eyes solely on you."

I scoffed, placing my hand to my heart in feign ignorance. "Now why would I do that? It's not like we're dating or anything."

"Or anything." He commented, whistling.

I ignored that. "_Besides_, Elena is bound to be there before me. I don't need her pestering me with questions. It's bad enough her and Aunt Jenna were wondering who I went out with yesterday." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. The school was starting to come into view.

Liam said nothing. Merely hummed under his breath and when he knew he was close enough where I could walk the rest of the way and no one would see him, he pulled over. A few cars hurriedly passed him to get to the school. Probably eager to see the girls dressed in a skimpy bikini, washing their cars provocatively. Inwardly, I frowned.

"What're you going to do today?" I asked, stalling for time so I didn't have to leave just yet.

Liam bit his lower lip, as if actually thinking my question through before he ended up shrugging and leaned forward.

"Not sure yet. My father called his morning but I didn't answer it. I should probably see what's up with him. Other than that, probably nothing else." His tone of voice seemed off, somehow. Different than usual and I tired to ignore it.

Liam never discussed his family. Sure, I knew about him being a witch. (Er-well, he says Warlock, but that sounds like some type of demon from Hell.) I also knew he worked part-time at a gas station near Whitmore where he lives, but other than that, I hadn't ever heard him mention any type of relative. I never brought it up, however, because he also knew I didn't like speaking about family. But it still begged the question, just how much was I missing? And who really was Liam Carter?

"You okay, Leah?" He suddenly asked, waving a hand in my face with a look of concern written across his.

I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly smiled in reassurance. "Yeah, sorry about that. I should probably go though. Caroline-"

"Will kill you in every which way possible if you're not there." He finished for me with a chuckle.

I giggled and leaned the rest of the way towards him, drawing out our kiss as much as possible before slowly pulling away.

"A _thousand ways to die _style." I added and opened the door.

Liam shook his head. "Let's see how well she'll stand up against me." He winked for added effect and I rolled my eyes.

"My best friend is immune to witchcraft, trust me." I joked and waved him off.

He replied back to me, but with all the cars coming and going, I hadn't caught what he said. We said our goodbyes and I walked the rest of the way to school to meet my doom.

* * *

><p>Despite what he made her think, Liam did not head home. Nor had he made a call. After he pulled off from the curb, he watched as Leah walked towards the school. She had went with dark blue denim short shorts, a white thin fabric of a shirt that showed off her black bikini top, and a pair of wedge flip flops. Her medium length brow hair was left in loose curls that he found out was her natural style.<p>

He wouldn't deny her beauty. She truly was something to marvel at. Perhaps that's why the eldest Salvatore was so smitten with her.

Liam smirked and continued to drive away from the Gilbert girl. He didn't think it was going to be so easy to sway her. He'd been watching her for quite some time and she seemed like a little spitfire all in herself. And she was. That much was clear. But just a few pretty words, a few smiles and laughs later, she was putty in his hands. (Never mind a little spell to keep her from questioning him or herself.)

Today was just a miracle all in itself that he had the opportunity to get into the Salvatore boarding house. Thankfully, this sexy suds whatever was happening today and was drawing everyone's attention, otherwise he'd still be playing Mr. Nice-Guy for awhile longer. And truthfully, he was already growing bored.

He had time, sure, but he didn't want to continue wasting it. He had to put his plan into action and he wasn't going to get a better chance than now.

In the rear view mirror, he could see the faint outline of a single body.

* * *

><p>Elena felt a sudden chill run down her spine as a familiar man walked up to the table where she was watching the money box. Caroline had gone off to fetch some towels because, for whatever reason, her lackeys weren't doing their jobs. She would have found it funny if her mind wasn't racing so fast.<p>

She knew Stefan was still hiding something. Despite the previous night, with the little push on Jeremy's part, Stefan had opened up a little more about himself. He had told her his hobbies and interests. Very little about his childhood, very vague answers, but they were a start.

But her mind was still reeling about that one old man from The Grill. He seemed so sure he knew Stefan from somewhere before. She had wanted to ask, but Stefan tried ushering her out the door before she could get a chance. She hadn't meant to seem persistent and annoying, but Stefan Salvatore was a mystery. And while she enjoyed it in the beginning, not it was only bothering her with each passing day. Something was going on and she'd be damned if she let it go.

The familiar man came up to the table and before she recognized him completely, she tallied up his car wash bill.

"That'll be twenty dollars..." She trailed off and looked at him more closely. "I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At The Grill?" She tried, hopeful.

The old man looked back at her, his eyes slanted slightly as if in concentration.

Finally, it clicked. "Well, I-I, I thought it was somebody I knew."

Elena nodded along, watching his face under close inspection. "Stefan Salvatore."

"Nah, it can't be." He shook his head, handing her the money for the car wash. "It's just my mind playing tricks on me."

_'No.' _She thought inwardly. _'You know something.'_

"Where do you think you'd seen him?" She tried again.

The old man sighed and looked around before focusing his attention back on her.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house."

"Oh?"

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even there until the attack." He explained further.

"The attack?" She asked, raising a quizzical brow.

He nodded. "His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."

At this, Elena squinted. "His uncle? Zach Salvatore?"

"Joseph." He corrected, pursing his lips.

Elena licked her suddenly dry lips and flashed a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story."

This time, he chuckled. His eyes crinkled in amusement. "Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago."

Abruptly, Tiki came over to the table, touching the old mans arm gently.

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home, okay?" Her tone was slightly irritated and a little pushy. Elena frowned. "He wasn't bothering you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer..."

Elena shook her head quickly. "No, he was sweet. Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure the man you saw, that you knew, his name was _Stefan_ Salvatore?"

Without batting an eye, he replied, "Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-"

"Damon?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes. Stefan and Damon _Salvatore._"

This was getting a lot weirder by the second.

"When was this?"

Again, he didn't have to think much on it.

"It was early June, nineteen fifty three." He paused and looked back at her. "Yeah. June, nineteen fifty three."

Tiki looked between her grandfather and Elena before apologizing to her and ushering her grandfather away. Elena was frozen as she watched the man leave with Tiki.

Nineteen fifty three? Just what did that mean exactly?

Elena nearly jumped in the air when a hand came down on her shoulder and she instantly spun around to come face to face with her sister.

"Leah!" She yelped, placing a hand over her racing heart.

* * *

><p>Coming towards the back of the school, my eyes rove over the countless faces in the crowd, looking for someone I knew specifically. Matt and Bonnie were working on one car together, joking and laughing about one thing or another. Caroline was nowhere to be seen, which shocked me because I would have thought her to be at the helm of this whole ordeal.<p>

Stefan was working on another car by himself and with no sign of Elena, I walked over towards him.

"Wow. I'm surprised Elena left you alone." I said, once I reached him.

Stefan stood up straight and tossed the rag he'd been using on the car in the small pail next to the tire. He was sporting a white wife-beater and blue jeans. I briefly admired his arms fore they stood out quite well. It was definitely obvious he worked out. Or at least did some type of activity that involved a lot of arms.

He suddenly looked around as well.

"Yeah, she said something about getting extra towels." His forest green eyes seemed to zero in on something a little far off and I followed his gaze. "But I guess Caroline has her doing something else..."

Elena was behind a table that had a metal box and some papers on top. I assumed it was where the customers paid for their car.

"I guess Care went to go grab the towels?" I tried, glancing back at Stefan who looked to be lost in deep thought and I watched him curiously.

His face was rigid with concentration and I wondered just what he was thinking about so intently on. I flicked my gaze back to Elena, who also looked deep in conversation with an old man who was probably paying for his car. Just then, Tiki ended up coming over towards the table and started grabbing at the old man while talking to Elena herself.

Curious, I waved a hand to Stefan. Though he didn't seem to be paying attention. I walked away anyways.

After Tiki and the old man walked off, I walked up to Elena and placed a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention. Startled, she spun around and gasped.

"Leah!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide in surprise and she held a hand to her heart.

I instantly put my hands up defensively.

"Whoa, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized, frowning. "Everything okay?"

She exhaled slowly and looked behind her towards Stefan, who was now watching us both. I looked with her before she turned back towards me with a sudden smile that seemed terribly forced.

"Yeah, I'm good. Um, Caroline was suppose to grab the towels in the school but she hasn't come back yet. I'm gonna go find Jenna." She rambled and turned to go, but I quickly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What's going on, Elena? You seem really anxious right now." I flashed my eyes towards Stefan and then back to her. "Did something happen?"

Elena laughed quietly and shook my hand off. "I just have to ask Aunt Jenna a question. I'll be back, okay?"

My frown deepened but just as she turned to go, she looked back at me and poked my forehead.

Just like she use to do as kids.

"Leah, I'm fine. I promise." She smiled and then turned to leave.

Long after she had left, I murmured, "Okay..."

My stomach began to cramp up for some reason and I turned away from her retreating form. Something didn't feel right. I decided to go find Caroline.

* * *

><p>Before Elena could get too far, however, Stefan intercepted her.<p>

"Caroline finally freed you?" He joked, touching her arm gently.

She looked behind her to see if Leah was still watching but noticed she wasn't there anymore. Probably off to find Caroline.

"Yeah, um- I think she abandoned me." She laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea your family was from Italy."

This was it. She was going to try and pry some type of facts from Stefan. Facts that she desperately needed to make sense of all this mess inside her head. The old man's words from before still plaguing her thoughts.

Stefan raised a brow. "No? The last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?" He chuckled and Elena could have easily kicked herself for the stupid question.

"Right. Duh." She tried again. "Are there any other Salvatore's in Mystic Falls?"

"My uncle Zach." He spoke, his tone curious and she could tell he was wondering where all of this was coming from. She had to keep going.

"Where did everyone else go?"

Stefan discreetly bit the inside of his cheek before answering, "Kinda just spread out. Why?"

"I'm just trying to learn more about you, is all." She tried for a smile but she had a lot of doubt it did much good.

Stefan was onto her. She knew it.

"But I have to go find Jenna. Her car's been done for over an hour now and I think Logan caught her, so.~" She laughed it off, touching his arm briefly before walking around him.

Stefan was mute as he watched her go.

* * *

><p>He had been outside of the boarding house for fifteen minutes so far. No sign of life inside but he knew he couldn't go by that. He continued to go over the plan in his head for a few minutes longer.<p>

Everything had to be perfect.

Because if he so much as hesitated, even blinked for one second, his chance will have slipped and the odds of him leaving the house alive were slim to none.

Everything was silent. The outline of the familiar body in the backseat reminded him of why he was here to begin with. Why he went to so much trouble to get here. What was truly at stake. Everything was startlingly clear and it all came rushing back to him.

The man. The accident. The murder. All of the bloodshed. The house a mess, things broken here and there. The horror, the nightmare.

And here he was.

Liam took in a shaky breath, trying to school his emotions and calm his erratic heartbeat. When suddenly, a lone figure walking up the Salvatore driveway had him freezing.

It was a girl with a mess of blonde hair, who looked like she was suppose to be at the school for the car wash where Leah was.

But what was she doing here?

* * *

><p>Elena had found Jenna where she figured her to be. Near Logan Fell, of course. Logan was here doing his job where her aunt, on the other hand, was eye-stalking him from a distance.<p>

She tried to fight of the ironic laughter threatening to erupt inside her.

Elena confronted her then, asking her the most obvious and yet stupid question she already knew the answer to. Logan had came over to the two women, laying on his charm thick and pasty. Elena could have laughed but there were other things on her mind.

She needed answers. Answers to questions that seemed well too far-fetched, but she needed them. If Stefan wasn't going to be straight with her, she had to find out for herself.

"Do you have excess to old news stories, say, fifties?" She asked, batting her eyelashes for added effect. Though she doubt she needed to. If he wanted to get in the good graces of her aunt, she knew he was sure to do just about anything. (At least, she hoped.)

"Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the internet, we pretty much have everything." He replied, smiling that certain smile of his she was sure he used on a daily basis for the camera.

Elena smiled back, laying it on thick as well. "It's just, I have this report _way _past due. It'd be a lifesaver!"

Logan looked at Jenna before motioning towards the van. "I'm heading there now anyways. Let's go."

She immediately thanked him and then turned to her aunt. "If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I just don't want Caroline to know I left." She tried to play it off and it seemed like Jenna was quick to understand fore she nodded along and waved her off.

"Alright, but if she corners me into a death corner, I'm not responsible for what comes out of my mouth. Got it?"

"Thanks Jenna!" She gushed, giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before she followed Logan into the van.

Whatever Stefan was hiding, she was going to find out today.


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N: **I had a little bit of trouble with this chapter. But I think it came out fairly well. You'll notice some changes to the actual story line as you read along. :) Enjoy! x

**Lostgirllove:**Not exactly, haha. But you'll see. x

**Carlyx0:**That is a long review, haha. I'm so happy to hear that you like the story so far! With the _shadow-y _figure you mentioned, I can't really say right this moment. It's just something you'll have to wait and read about. Hopefully now and for future chapters, I won't disappoint you or any of my other readers! Thanks again for your review! x

**BSPunk:**Thank you so much! x

**To the ****Guest:**I know what you mean. To take advantage of someone so vulnerable despite how strong she appears on the outside, it's unforgivable really. In the past, I've had close friends of mine betray my trust and use my vulnerability against me. It was horrible. But we live and we learn and we push through it and with the right kind of people beside us, we come out the other side stronger than ever. x Liam will get what he deserves as does anyone who snoops so low. Thank you for your review! :)

* * *

><p>"We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen." Logan explained after he and Elena got to his office. She sat in his chair and he stood behind her, showing her how to do this and that. "What is it exactly you're looking for?"<p>

Elena wasn't sure how much she could tell him but decided to go with the truth anyways.

"An incident from nineteen fifty three. If it even happened; At the old Salvatore boarding house."

Before Logan could reply, his cell phone went off, nearly startling Elena. She couldn't understand why she was so jumpy. What did she think she was going to find? Some horrific thing that made her run screaming bloody murder? Somehow, she doubted that. Whatever she was going to find out on this computer, it couldn't be that bad... Right?

Logan flashed her an apologetic look before taking a step back and answering his phone.

"Fire? Alright, alright. I'll be right there." He answered quickly and hung his phone up before looking back to her. "I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? Okay, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady, down in tech," He paused, hooking a thumb over his shoulder out the door. "He'll help you out with anything you need."

She smiled. "Okay, thank you."

"Alright. And hey, could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?" He tried to come off proud but his tone was slightly hopeful. Elena could have laughed.

"You got it."

"Thanks! Good luck." He smiled back and headed out the door, closing it behind him.

Elena's smile dropped and she swiveled in the chair to turn back to the computer screen. Her fingers hovered above the keys and she bit her lower lip. Suddenly this felt way too real and personal. A huge part of her wanted to just back out, give Stefan the benefit of the doubt with everything he told her. Or, didn't tell her. But now that she was here, she couldn't turn back, could she?

Swallowing whatever fear she had bubbling up, she went to work. She input certain words that might get here to where she needed to be. A few failed attempts, some minor corrections, and what felt like forever later, Elena was unsure if she had found what she was looking for. She clicked on the video cautiously. Her stomach began turning and she felt like she couldn't breath. Was she holding her breath?

The video played.

"This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore boarding house, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy." The news reporter, at the time, looked over his shoulder to where the medics were carrying something. The camera followed suite. "Okay, they're bringing out the bodies." Brief pause. "Is that the nephew?"

Elena's eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly in shock. The camera zoomed in on the nephew and what she saw raised even more questions than when she started. It was Stefan.

* * *

><p>Caroline was nowhere to be found inside the school nor out where the car wash was being held. I had went around every inch of this godforsaken school and no sight of my blonde best friend. After trying her phone, which she definitely should have answered after the first ring, her voicemail came up. I tried again and the same result happened. I frowned.<p>

"Ya know, I don't understand you. You preach to me about picking up my phone, being more active in school, doing this and doing that. And _yet, _where the hell is Caroline Forbes? The definition of _getting shit done with a smile on her face _type of chick and she's no where to be found. A little hypocritical, aren't we?" I sneered before ending the call and shoving it in my back pocket._  
><em>

I hadn't meant to come off bitchy but I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't shake it. Something was wrong.

"Still no luck?" Bonnie asked, coming up beside me with a broom in her hand.

I raised a brow in curiosity.

She shrugged and darted her eyes towards where Tiki was giving orders to a few of the girls on the other side of the parking lot.

"I'm not going to ask." I held my hands up defensively and Bonnie bobbed her head. I knew I just dodged a bullet. Though Bonnie looked stiff as a board.

"You okay, Bon?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and giving her a look. One I would hope she wouldn't ignore because she looked more of a wreck than I did. Or, I assumed I did. Caroline would be the death of me, I was sure of it.

Pursing her lips, Bonnie then smiled. "Sorry, I'm good."

If she tried to sound truthful and upfront, it didn't work. Bonnie always was a bad liar.

"Are you sure? You seem a little on edge..." I trailed off, trying to press her for answers and yet showing that I could back off if needed.

"Look, even if something were wrong, no offense, but I'd probably go find Elena or something." She then bit her lower lip, as if suddenly realizing what she said came out the wrong way and to be honest, it had.

I shook my head and quickly through my defenses. She tried to save herself, reel back the offensive tone she took but it was too late. It was already out there.

"No, it's okay. I get it. I'm definitely not someone you should be confiding in. Hell, I can't even deal with myself so why would anyone else?" I tried to laugh it off, but my heart hurt a lot to do so.

She tried to reach for me, but I was quick to take a step back. "Leah," She exhaled slowly, her gaze boring holes into my face but I refused to look at her.

I forced a smile and looked around the parking lot. "Anyways, where is Elena? I haven't seen her for awhile. And it actually looks like Stefan isn't sure either. Poor thing looks like he's about to lose his head. Talking to Matthew, oh god. I can't imagine how that conversation is going." I then said something about going to find my sister and before Bonnie could stop me, I turned around and walked the other way. A lone tear falling down my cheek.

I quickly took out my phone and went through my contacts. Damon's name came up first, though I wasn't looking for him.

_'Devil...' _I inwardly thought, smiling softly down at my phone.

I hadn't heard from him in a few days and that was surprising in itself, since he was almost always attached to Stefan. My thumb hovered above his name for a moment before I brought it down and clicked his name. I brought my phone up to my ear and listened to the rings.

It continued to ring and just before I thought it was going to go to voicemail, someone picked up.

It wasn't Damon.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was beyond furious. He loved Vicki, he would never deny that, but sometimes the girl infuriated him in more ways than one. She had deliberately stolen Elena's medication and brought it with her to the cemetery where she brought him. She wanted to get stoned and hang out with her friends who he couldn't see herself even being friends with.<p>

He hadn't meant to yell at her about the pills, but he completely lost himself when she continued to ignore him despite how much effort he put into trying to be with her. It had gotten to the point where she ended up screaming at him and he left.

He should have stayed with her, talked through whatever they were arguing about. That's what couples did, what they _do_. He wasn't sure how invested into their relationship she was, but he surely wasn't about to give up on them.

Walking out of the cemetery left a bad taste in his mouth. He wasn't sure if it was because of Vicki or the fact that it was a cemetery in itself, but something inside him was falling apart. He felt alone. More so now that he had Vicki than he did before.

And then he was pissed.

"Does she honestly believe I'm just going to _move on _from their deaths?! That it's not going to effect me later on down the road?!" He whispered to himself, suddenly more enraged than he was before.

Despite how little he was showing improvement in school, he still thought he was going to make something of himself one day. He wasn't just going to sit around in Mystic Falls for the rest of his miserable life and do nothing. He had plans, despite never speaking of them. And despite what she said, he knew Vicki had more she wanted out of life than just getting high with her lowlife friends.

Everyone always wanted more for themselves. That was just life.

Jeremy sighed and raked a hand through his unkempt hair. Things weren't looking up right now and he knew what that meant. He could feel the certain itch he always had when things weren't going his way. He stopped just short of being out of the cemetery and looked back. Of course Vicki wasn't following him. Had he really expected her to?

It was so simple though. He could turn around, apologize to her, and allow that certain ecstasy to envelope him once again. It was so simple. Just turn around and-

He walked out of the cemetery and away from Vicki Donovan.

* * *

><p>I didn't have time to go home and change. I should have, Lord knows I looked stupid in my current outfit of choice for the car wash. But I didn't.<p>

_"Hey, Matt. I know this is sudden and I'd totally understand if you said no, but can I borrow your truck? I really need to go to the Salvatore boarding house and-"_

_"Salvatore?" Matt questioned, raising a brow as he stopped washing the car he was working on._

_I swallowed thickly. That's right. Matt didn't know about my summer spent at the boarding house and I didn't know how to explain on the dot. I needed to leave. Now._

_"I promise I will explain after, I just really need to leave. Like now." I pleaded, practically in his face with my begging and he was quick to relent. _

_He pulled out his truck keys from his pocket and handed them over._

_"I really don't get what the Salvatore appeal is." He mumbled, probably not wanting me to hear but I merely shrugged it off and thanked him before running through the crowd of annoying teenagers to his truck._

Something was terribly wrong. I had called Damon's phone just for the hell of it and expecting for him to pick up, it was my surprise when it was Zach who spoke through the receiver.

_"Zach? Why do you have Damon's phone? Where is he?" I hadn't meant for my question to come out like an overly obsessive girlfriend, but it had and it was too late to take it back. _

_Damon hadn't seemed like the guy to let other people control his phone. _

_However, Zach's voice was a lot more worrisome. He sounded out of breath, like he had been running a marathon that I hadn't been invited to. He was gasping and coughing, trying to form words that I could not understand for the life of me._

And I immediately knew something was wrong.

_ "What's wrong, Zach?! What's going on?!" _

_In the background, I'd heard it. A voice. _That _voice. Before screams echoed through the phone until it was suddenly cut off and all I heard was a dial tone._

I was shaking uncontrollably as I mashed my foot against the gas pedal. I bypassed the stop signs and ran multiple red lights, nearly causing an accident. I didn't have time. There wasn't any _time_.

"Why is the boarding house so _fucking _faraway?!" I yelled, my vision getting slightly blurry as tears started to form behind my lids.

Matt's truck was rattling pretty bad and I knew I was forcing the poor vehical far past its limit. I figured I could prepare myself later for Matt's lecture.

So focused on getting to the boarding house that was now within my sights, I didn't even see the mess of blonde hair racing down the road and away from the house.

* * *

><p>It should have been so simple. All Liam had to do was get in, find the eldest Salvatore, and a few spells later, he'd be back on his way. It was suppose to be that <em>simple.<em>

But what he wasn't prepared for was the blonde that waltzed into the boarding house like she was meant to be there. Realizing he didn't have a lot of time on his hands, Liam got out of his car and quietly followed her. The house appeared to be empty, but the girl seemed as if she knew what she was doing fore she silently made her way through the house and down to what appeared to be the basement.

_'What are you doing, pretty girl?' _He thought to himself, eyes narrowed and body ready to strike if he needed to. His magic was humming quietly in his fingertips to the palm of his hand.

He felt a sudden chill down his spine, a bare smoke shaped outline of a body practically on top of him but he kept focus.

The girl slowly descended the small spiral staircase into the basement and walked towards a wooden door which looked like it had it's own fair share of secrets from over the decades. She stopped then and peered inside. He froze.

"Damon?" She spoke, repeating his name a few more times in almost hysteria. Liam's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know you were here?!"

She seemed honestly shocked that she had found her way her all by herself and to his front door of the cage he was locked in. Liam, however, wasn't so surprised.

He then heard _Damon _say, "Because I wanted you to." _'Manipulation.' _He thought inwardly, eyeing her from a safe distance as the eldest Salvatore spoke to her. "Let me out of here. Please."

"You bit me." She deadpanned, her voice shaking slightly as realization seemed to have dawned on her right then and there.

He couldn't see it, but he was sure Damon was shaking his head. "You liked it. Remember?"

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" She asked. She was scared, way too scared.

"You remember what I want you to remember." He paused and then began to cough. He started again. "And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do."

She blinked, staring into between the bars down at Damon. "What am I about to do?"

"You're not about to do anything, sweetheart." Liam interrupted, stepping forward and grabbing her arm roughly. He jerked her out of Damon's line of sight and up against a wall.

Unsurprisingly, she screamed and started to thrash around but he grasped her throat and pushed her harder against the stone wall, narrowing his eyes at her. He applied a little bit of pressure through his hand to her hand and that seemed to still her enough to where she instantly grew silent.

"Who the hell are you?!" Damon hissed, his head trying to poke through the bars as he held onto the door to steady his wobbly form.

Liam ignored him, however, and merely stared down at the blonde in front of him.

"What's your name, hon?" He asked, his face inches from hers.

"C-Caroline." Her tone was unstable and so was she. However, that wasn't what caught his attention.

He raised a brow. "Caroline, huh? You wouldn't happen to be Caroline _Forbes, _would you?"

This was interesting.

Damon was snarling at him now. To release her, to release him. Liam found it oddly amusing.

"H-How do y-y-you know my name?" She tried to shrink back, probably into the stone but he wasn't having any of that and easily held her in place.

He suddenly laughed and leaned back slightly.

"Well, what a surprising turn of events. I know it hasn't even been a week, but I feel like Leah would be _a little _upset if I killed her best friend." He smirked.

Caroline gasped and Damon snarled again. It was starting to get annoying.

"_Who the hell are you and how do you know Leah?!" _Despite still being weak and off his rocker in that cell of his, Liam had to give him some kudos. The man wasn't so easily defeated and at the mention of Leah's name? It truly was an interesting sight to see all in itself.

Liam barely addressed the man behind him and instead focused his attention on the blonde in front of him. She was particularly appetizing and he could see why Leah wanted him to stay away. Sort of.

"It's unfortunate I don't have that neat little compulsion trick. That would have saved you the trouble of your head rolling on the ground detached from your body." He chuckled dryly and pushed himself off of her. Caroline looked as if she were about to piss herself. Another cold wave down his spine and Liam knew he had to wrap this up.

"Oh, don't look so frightened. I'm not a monster." He through a thumb over his shoulder at Damon. "Not like that dickhead behind me. I'm not going to kill you, Caroline. You're much too pretty to kill. Fortunately, my revenge is with that demon." He waved his hand dismissively towards the stairs. "You're free to leave."

Without wasting a single second, Caroline darted away from him and up the stairs faster than he could blink. What a sporty one, she was. He flicked his eyes over his shoulder to Damon.

"I hope she puts in a good word for me with Leah. I just saved her life."

Damon hadn't found any of this funny and the veins beneath his eyes began to protruding.

"Who the _hell _are you?"

"Ya know, for someone who was suppose to be an unfeeling son-of-a-bitch, you sure have your emotions all across your face." He tsked under his breath and smiled gleefully back at the vampire.

Damon began struggling against the door, trying to rip it open but he was still far too weak to even make the door creak. Liam laughed.

"How the mighty fall, huh Damon?"

To be honest, Liam was slightly disappointed. For the big, bad vampire he'd seen all those years ago, this man was next to nothing in comparison.

Damon started cursing at him now, yanking and shoving against the door but to no avail. It was pointless, Liam knew. He was induced with vervain. He wasn't going anywhere unless he let him out.

His attention on the dark-haired vampire, he didn't notice a figure come up behind him.

"You don't remember them, do you? That small family that you murdered all those years ago."

Damon's stance had relaxed slightly and the veins beneath his eyes receded.

"You'll have to be more specific; I've killed a lot of people." His tone was emotionless, bored even. Liam frowned and took a step forward.

The magic coursing through his bloodstream was so prominent now, so ready to be handed out like candy to the one monster he'd waited so long to get close to. He had practiced the darkest part of witchcraft he could for this moment. This moment to kill the man that took everything from him. What started out as a Merry White Christmas ended up blood across the walls and tortured screams. The pain. The presents torn apart. The tree ripped and thrown about.

"We were just an ordinary family, celebrating Christmas like any other family in town." He began, his voice shadowed with something much darker. "I was just a kid, ready to see what Santa had brought me. I was downstairs before my parents even opened their door. Our dog was barking, very loud and very annoying. My mom was trying to shush her while my dad stood frozen in the hallway. I didn't see it. I didn't care to see it because I was overjoyed. I was so overjoyed..." He trailed of then, his eyes unfocused as he tried to blink back the tears.

Damon looked at him, really looked at him.

"That very loud and annoying dog," Damon repeated, his blue eyes unblinking. "I was hungry. And I was pissed off."

Liam's eyes focused back on Damon. He clenched his jaw.

"That little boy who wouldn't shut up about Santa paying his house a visit. That spoiled little brat." He continued, his tone was coming off a lot more carefree. "The father was the second to notice me. Right after that mutt, of course. I thought I had been quiet. I was careless, I admit."

Liam gasped, nearly choking on his words, "You were _careless_?"

Just then, Damon smirked and leaned slightly back on the balls of his feet.

"I'm curious how long you plan on dragging this out, _brother_?"

At this, Liam squinted and looked at Damon like he'd completely lost it. Maybe he had. But then a voice sounded behind him.

"I wanted to hear you admit it." Stefan appeared behind Liam, barely touching him as he spoke to his brother. "Just what _did _you do, Damon? More reason to show how monstrous you are?"

Liam flung himself away from the new face, eyes wide in sudden fear. _'Another vampire?!' _Defensively, he quickly shot out his hand, forcing out his power and bringing Stefan to his knees in agony. Stefan was grasping and clawing at his throat like it was on fire, and it seemed like it was fore his throat began to turn a vicious shade of red, like it was burning from the inside out. He screamed and dug his fingernails into his throat violently, as if to try and pry whatever was hurting him out.

"What the hell did you do?!" Damon sneered, gripping and shaking the bars of the door once again.

Liam ignored his question however. "You have a brother?" He asked quietly, his shoulders slightly shaking as he watched Stefan scream on the floor, digging into his throat. "You have a brother." He repeated before flashing his eyes up at Damon.

"Uncle Stefan!"

It all happened too fast. One minute the youngest Salvatore was on the floor in pain, scratching harshly at his throat to quench the sudden flame inside and the next, someone new was coming at him. He hadn't meant to react so suddenly, but before he knew it, his magic had unleashed upon the new figure.

Damon had heard it before the phone smashed against the ground. A scream so familiar, a voice he could instantly recall.

_Leah._


	14. Chapter 14

**A\N: **I cried a little bit with this chapter. It was hard but I had to do it. If you'll forgive me... :(

**Ellie:**Yeah, Bonnie's got a lot on her shoulders as well so she's not really thinking about what she's saying. Liam's got that little bit of spunk in him which was inspired by Kai in season six of TVD. He's not as smart-assy like Kai is, and Liam's a lot less cool with how he says things, but I was trying to base him loosely on Kai's character. (I may or may not have some type of feeling towards Kai... He's a douche, but I still like him. Ya know? Haha) Thank you for your review! Glad you like the story so far! x

**To the Guest: **I'm sorry to hear about all that. I understand what you mean and I feel the same why about that Damon quote. It's one of my personal favorites too. If you want, you can P.M. me. I know exactly where you're coming from. I've been in the same boat too. It's hard to be optimistic when everyone around you is so negative and brings you down. Believe me, I know. It's a struggle and every day is a challenge to keep your head above water. But I assure you, I've been in therapy for 3 years. I know all about the baby steps and doing what you can to keep yourself happy and to make sure you know you're worth. If you need to talk, I'm here. Stay strong, okay? x

**BSPunk:**Haha, I can't help myself honestly. Thanks for the feedback! :)

* * *

><p>I don't know what I was getting myself into. I wasn't prepared for what awaited me at the boarding house. I didn't know what sight would lay before me. All I knew was that Zach was in trouble. He had <em>screamed <em>bloody murder. I remembered all of our jokes over the summer until now. This was not a joke. Nobody was laughing.

It was only when I was about pull into the driveway that I saw it. The black beamer.

Liam's car.

My heart chilled to the point of frostbite. Just what the hell was going on in there? And why was Liam here? My body was moving faster than my brain was and I was out of the truck before I could rationalize what was happening here.

I ran inside and was about to shout out Zach's name when I heard the screams.

_'The basement?' _I frantically thought, running through the house towards the screams. I hadn't realized I was shaking but when my hazel orbs caught the sight downstairs, I could have sworn the whole house was shaking with me.

Stefan was on the ground, gasping for breath and holding his neck. He looked like he had been in pain not two seconds ago and was now trying to catch his breath. My eyes then found the other person on the floor, unmoving, looking completely lifeless. My jaw hit the floor. My heart stopped. I lost all train of thought.

"Z-Zach?" I'm sure that was my voice but I didn't know when I'd spoken. I didn't feel my lips move. I didn't hear the word. I didn't hear anything.

There were more voices. Voices in front of me as well. I couldn't focus on them though. My knees suddenly gave out and I fell to the floor next to Zach who laid there, completely wide-eyed as if he were some actor in a horror film.

My hand moved before I could stop it. My fingers barely touched his cheek. It wasn't warm.

I heard him again. That voice. The one I had been hearing for almost a week. The same one that whispered sweet nothings into my ear while we lounged in his bed. He spoke my name. I heard it, I knew I heard it. I didn't acknowledge it.

And then another voice. Different somehow. Deeper, almost like satin to my ears. He was calling my name, over and over, almost in hushed whispers. It sounded urgent, like he was desperately trying to get my attention. I wanted to give it to him; my attention. But I couldn't look away. Not from Zach. Not from this lifeless man before me.

Lifeless.

Zach.

My _friend_.

The tear was down my cheek before I knew it had even slipped past my lid. My breath was coming in shorter and shorter. It was happening. I could feel it coming. Having been through it so many times before, I knew what it was.

Abruptly, all I saw were forest green orbs. They were in my face, desperation crystal clear.

"C'mon Leah, look at me. Focus on _me_. Don't look down. Jesus, don't look down!" Stefan urged, holding my face, looking into my eyes.

They wanted to look away. To look back down at the body on the floor. I wanted to turn away from the prying eyes in front of me. I was losing focus. Zach _needed _my attention.

Stefan quickly shook his head and held my face still. "Up here, okay? Leah, listen to me. You need to breathe. Leah, _breathe! _You're starting to hyperventilate. C'mon, Leah!"

Wouldn't you know, I was. The short and fast intakes of breath started to get harsher, faster. I couldn't breathe. I wasn't breathing.

I started to chant his name. Over and over, in between each breath I could.

_Zach, Zach, Zach, Zach._

An unmoving body. Lifeless. Dead.

Zach was dead.

And then, it hit me.

I started to thrash against Stefan's hold and I immediately shoved him away from me. I moved forward and grasped Zach's shoulder and pulled him towards me, doing my best to carefully cradle him in my arms.

"_No no no no no, _Zach!" I was screaming now, my throat running raw from the outbursts. "Zach, c'mon! Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up! _Get up! _Zach!" I began pleading and begging for him to get up, to wake up, to fucking _move_. I shook him, slapped him.

He continued to stare up at me, completely unmoving.

Stefan tried to grab my arm to pull me away, but I instantly shoved him off. I was crying, sobbing so loudly my entire body was shaking uncontrollably. I continued to hit him, to beat on his chest, making promises that if he woke up, I'd leave him alone. I'd never bother him again with my existence in his house. He'd never have to deal with me ever again if he just _fucking _moved!

"_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Zachary!_"

More voices around me. They seemed so far away now.

* * *

><p>"Stefan, open the door." Damon spoke, his tone quiet.<p>

Stefan looked up at his brother with indecision written across his face. Damon shot him a harsh glare and if looks could have killed.

"I need to talk to her, Stefan. Open the door." Each word was spat with venom and Stefan was almost taken aback by the serious tone he sported.

Without question, Stefan quickly got up and unlocked the door. It opened with a loud creak and Stefan instantly backed off. He knew Damon was still weak with the vervain in his system but he managed to stumble out of the cell and down next to Leah. Without much effort, he pulled her away from Zach's lifeless body. Stefan clenched his hands into fists by his side before looking around.

The kid had fled the scene before Leah could see him. And went completely undetected since her attention was unfocused. Stefan glanced briefly down at the two before hurrying up the stairs to see if he could catch him before he got too far.

Damon didn't have to use much strength, even though he had none to begin with, to have her release her hold on Zach's body. She was a complete wreck. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Tears were rolling down her cheeks in waves. She was sobbing and shaking and it was all Damon could do not to just envelope her into his arms right then and there.

But he had to talk to her. To get her to listen to him.

"_Leah,_" He breathed, making sure her eyes were locked with his. Hazey eyes met his dull blue ones. He could smell her skin, her flesh so close to him and he suddenly realized just how hungry he was. He forced himself to focus and grasped her face into his hands gently. "Listen to me, Leah, you need to listen to me. Listen to my voice, if nothing else. But I need you to focus, okay?"

His hot breath fanned her face and she still seemed unfocused, but at least she wasn't struggling to turn back around. He started pleading with her, begging for her to calm down. He rubbed soothing circles into her wet cheeks, murmuring words that could try and help her calm down.

She was hyperventilating still, but he could tell she was starting to ease up and breathe slower.

"That's it, Angel, slow breaths. Slow and deep breaths." He demonstrated and encouraged her to do the same. "That's it, sweetie, in and out. Slowly. Breathe for me, Angel. Just breathe."

She seemed to be catching her breath but after another moment, she suddenly realized who was laying behind her and she started to freak out once again.

"No no no, breathe. Okay? Please, please breathe. Just breathe. It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine." He hushed her quietly and leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to her forehead.

The lack of oxygen to her brain was starting to effect her vision and he could see that her eyes wanted to close. Her voice was quiet when she spoke to him. Almost left unheard of.

"Z-Zach, Zach."

He embraced her then. Pulling her into his arms and holding her as close as humanly possible. He fell backwards against the stone wall and he brought her into his lap. She was still shaking but he knew she wouldn't last much longer. She was falling in and out of consciousness. He rubbed her back and murmured softly into her ear.

To be honest, he wasn't sure why he was even doing this. She was just some girl he met since coming back to Mystic Falls. He wasn't here to make friends. He had other plans. Plans that consisted of seeing someone again and bringing eternal misery to his brother. He wasn't looking for any attachments. At least, none that wasn't going to benefit him in some way in the end.

But here he was, pressed against the wall in the Salvatore cellar and cradling a human girl in his arms like his life depended on it. Or well, her life anyways. But as soon as he seen her face, so crestfallen and completely shattered, something within him snapped to attention and all he knew was that he needed to hold her. He needed to help her and make sure she was smiling again. She needed to smile.

Leah was mumbling now, continuing to whisper Zach's name over and over again. His heart pulled at her quiet whimpers and he pulled her even closer.

He stroked her hair and tilted his head slightly to brush his lips against her brow.

"Shh, Angel. You're okay, it's okay. I'm right here. I promise, I'm right here."

Damon wasn't sure how long he sat there with her, but his strength was ever so slowly returning. He could hear something happening upstairs. Stefan's voice carried a significant edge to it. And was that-

_'Elena.' _He inwardly thought, barely flicking his gaze to the stone steps when suddenly Stefan came back downstairs. His expression was sober and slightly put off. Damon didn't question it.

"Is she..." He trailed off, motioning to the girl in his arms.

Leah had fallen asleep at some point. Her breath was evened out and he felt the small puffs of air against his neck whenever she exhaled. He could have very well fallen asleep himself. Not realizing how tired he was until after Stefan had shown up.

And now there was only one another matter to deal with.

"What will you do now, Stefan?" Damon asked, staring impassively at his brother. "Lock me back up, pretend none of this ever happened? Will you be there when Leah wakes up? Explain to her Zach's death?" He was egging him on, he knew, but Damon was far too gone to give a shit at this point.

Stefan looked torn at this, however he didn't take long to answer.

"Can you bring her upstairs? I'll take care of Zach."

Damon nodded silently and carefully stood up, trying to rearrange her in his arms to hold her bridal style instead. She did not stir. He stole one last glance down at the motionless body on the floor before bypassing Stefan and making his way upstairs.

* * *

><p>The car wash was a complete waste of time. True, the school did raise a lot of money but overall, Bonnie felt like the entire time was spent with washing cars and everyone trying to keep their cool.<p>

Caroline had ditched half way in. Bonnie was sure Leah had left because of what she had said. Elena was nowhere to be found. And Stefan had seen her nearly light everyone on fire with _water_.

She was completely losing her shit and she knew there was only one person who could help her. She didn't want to go there, but she knew it was inevitable. If she didn't get the help now, she might end up really hurting someone in the process of dealing with her emotions.

Her grandmother opened the door and looked meaningfully at her. She knew why she was here. Of course she knew.

"I don't know what's happening to me." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

Her grams pursed her lips before smiling reassuringly. She ushered her inside and into her awaiting arms.

"I know, dear. I know."

* * *

><p>Since Jeremy had walked out earlier, Vicki was unable to concentrate on anything. Her mind continued to replay the earlier events. She hadn't meant to lash out at him. She hadn't meant to take his sisters pills. She just wished he would understand where she was coming from.<p>

It was hard and while he also had it tough, she didn't think he could understand the level she was on. No father, a non-existent mother who showed up whenever she felt like it, an ex who used her for her body and then didn't bring her home to meet the family because he was embarrassed. She was sure her brother felt embarrassed with her as well. Though she knew he wouldn't admit it.

"Hey Vick, it's on you.~" Her friends chorused, gesturing towards the direction of the car where the music had suddenly stopped playing.

Sighing under her breath, she got up and headed towards the truck. Everyone had gone back to either making out or drinking as she left. Coming towards the truck, Vicki almost swore when a stranger suddenly intercepted her.

He seemed out of breath, panting heavily. He looked scared almost, his eyes chocolate brown though they appeared coal-like.

"Hey man, you okay?" She asked after looking around to see where he'd come from.

The unknown man slowly stood up to his full height and she had to crane her neck slightly to look at him. His eyes pierced hers and he slowly reached out a hand with a tentative smile.

"Sorry, I don't like walking in the dark. Little things scare me." He joked and when she didn't laugh, he applied a little pressure and he felt his hand instantly warm up with swarming magic. "My apologies. My name's Liam."

Vicki suddenly relaxed her shoulders and melted into his touch.

* * *

><p>Things were falling apart all around him. Stefan was barely controlling his rage when he watched this complete stranger turn his magic onto Zach. Zach was only human. The level of magic he had used on him was far more than his body could handle. Stefan was a vampire. While the pain was excruciating, his body was able to endure it.<p>

This boy had literally used the saliva in Zach's mouth to start an intense fire within his throat. He knew that Bonnie had magic; she was a Bennett witch, of course. He knew her grandmother personally. What Stefan hadn't counted on was another witch in Mystic Falls and one he's never seen before in his entire life.

The boy had tried to escape. He had a car waiting for him across the street and he was almost there when Elena had shown up. She nearly ran the boy over and instead of hopping into his car, he completely bypassed the vehical and ran into the woods. It only went downhill from there.

"What the hell is going on, Stefan? Who was that and why were you chasing him?" She confronted him, flailing her arms as she looked between him and where he had escaped.

Unfortunately, he was at loss for words. He hadn't prepared himself for this conversation yet and there was no way around it. She was already here. She waited and waited for his response, he didn't know what he could possibly tell her at this point.

So, she tried again. Getting straight to the ultimate question.

"What _are _you?" Her voice broke and her eyes started to tear up. She was emotional, that wasn't good. She wasn't in control. Who knew what she'd do in this state.

Stefan inhaled and exhaled quietly, trying to calm his nerves and to stop himself from just compelling her away for the time being. He didn't have time to deal with this right now. Not when Zach's killer was on the loose. Not when Damon was out of his cell on _good behavior _and definitely not while Leah wasn't in her right mind. (Although Elena didn't need to know about her sister.)

Elena spoke up again, repeating herself and taking a single step backwards, prepared to run if necessary. He hoped she wouldn't.

Finally, he said, "You know." He schooled his emotions and squared his shoulders to stare at her.

Elena shook her head defiantly. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be here." He pressed, pursing his lips tightly.

"It's not possible. It _can't _be." She continued to deny what was right in front of her, what she most likely researched about him. Oh, she knew alright.

"Everything you know and every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" He asked, narrowing his forest green orbs slightly.

He hadn't meant to come off as a dick, but he really was losing his patience and whatever time he had left to reach that kid. Elena was silent for a moment longer, averting her eyes continuously before finally looking back at him. The fear was on her face, clear as day. She was scared of the truth but he knew it was impossible to avoid. She had already made it known that she knew. It was inevitable.

"What are you?"

Stefan grimaced before relaxing his shoulders. It was over. Whatever normalcy he had tried to build for himself back home, it was all over. He had tried, he truly did. But perhaps his brother was right. He couldn't deny who he was any longer.

He tried to reach out to her but Elena quickly swatted his hand away and narrowed her eyes, waiting for the answer to her question. He couldn't go back now.

_'I'm so sorry, Zach.' _He thought inwardly as he parted his lips and said, "I'm a vampire."

* * *

><p><em>"Ya know, a few good knocks is just as sufficient as a hundred." Zach rolled his eyes, unlocking the front door. <em>

_I quickly bypassed him, knocking my shoulder against his in an angry fashion. _

_"You changed the locks." I deadpanned, turning on my heel to cross my arms over my shoulder and glare daggers at him as he shut the door._

_Zach sighed and rubbed his temple. "Yes, I changed the locks."_

_That was it? "Why?" _

_"Because I've seemed to be having an unwelcome visitor just barging in whenever she felt like it." He explained, walking past me to the parlor room to grab himself a drink._

_I frowned. "Don't forget _you're _the one who invited me over for the summer."_

_"Yeah, for the summer."_

_"It's still summer."_

_"Only for another week and a half." He shot back and tilted his head back with a mouth full of whiskey. _

_"Yes, _still _summer. Thank you Captain Obvious." I rolled my eyes and shoved at his arm. The quick movement caused him to choke on his drink and he quickly started hitting his chest to help it pass through his pipe. He looked at me incredulously. _

_I simply shrugged and walked over to the sofa, laying down. _

_"I still don't appreciate you changing the locks without telling me." '_Or forgetting to give me a spare key in the process.' _I said as an afterthought. _

_Zach sighed again and came around the sofa to talk to me. _

_"Leah, I'm doing this for you. I let you have the summer to escape from your house because I felt bad about your parents. But you can't keep running away. You knew that you had to deal with this after summer vacation. I told you that in the beginning, remember?"_

_Oh, I remembered alright. Didn't want to acknowledge that now, but I knew._

_"Not running away. Just bored." I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling very tired._

_"When are you going to stop lying to yourself?" He asked, his tone stern and way more serious than I thought it would be. _

_I forced my eyes open to look at him. His face seemed fuzzy, hazey. He didn't look like himself. Far too pale than I remembered. _

_I pushed myself into a sitting position to look at him more closely. "Are you okay? You don't look so hot."_

_Zach said nothing._

_"Zach? What's wrong?" I was getting worried now. My body was on high alert and I searched his face for some answer he wasn't giving me. He continued to sit there in silence, though his eyes started to get wide._

_"Zachary Salvatore, stop that. What the hell is going on with you? What's wrong?!" I was shouting now. He wasn't speaking. His eyes were wide in sudden fear when he abruptly began choking and clawing at his throat. _

_I jumped up to reach for him. Or, at least I thought I had. My body wasn't responding anymore. I could only sit there and stare, wide-eyed and jaw slack as Zach began convulsing. He dropped to the floor as he began choking up blood, his face had turned an ugly shade of red, purple, and a little bit of blue. He couldn't breathe. I tried to move, to force my body into attention. _

_I started screaming his name, I was sure I'd heard my voice, felt my lips moving. But they weren't. It wasn't my voice. _

_It was Zach's._


	15. Chapter 15

**A\N: **You guys make me smile. (And blush...) Thank you for all the love and support! Thank you, thank you, thank you. :)

**Savage Kill:**Yes, Leah knew that Liam was a witch. (Warlock being the guy term) However, she will be confused on what happened with Zach and such when she wakes up. Keep in mind, she didn't actually _see _Liam there herself. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. But she does know his car was there and thus, questions will arise.

**Eliie:**Liam is a little shaken over what he's done and that'll be explained more later on. He was only originally after one person in particular, anyone who got caught in the crossfire was completely unplanned. Thank you for your review! x

**Carlyx0:**Hahaha I'm sorry! I teared up writing it too, so don't feel so bad. I'm just an awful person, I can't help myself. Liam does have a certain ability, which we'll find out more later on. Thanks for your investment in this story. Truly means a lot, hon. x

* * *

><p>It had only been a little over an hour since Damon had brought Leah up to his room and gently covered her in his heavy blankets. As if his blankets could some how suffocate her into their warm embrace and make all the pain disappear. This was only the beginning, he knew. It was inevitable. She was going to wake up, realize what happened, and completely lose her mind.<p>

And truthfully, Damon was a little anxious for her eyes to open.

He didn't want reality to set in. He didn't want her to have the wave of emotions come crashing down all around her because he knew she wasn't going to make it out alive. Sure, he could compel her. He could take away the memories of her ever having met Zach in the first place. And honestly, the thought had crossed his mind as he sat beside her, stroking her cheek and whipping away the tears that had dried up upon her lashes.

This poor, fragile human. That, despite how she made herself appear, was so devastatingly weak with feelings. Feelings that made her vulnerability more prominent than ever. He could surmise that when it came down to it, her sister had a lot more self-control than she did. Although he figured Leah would argue that fact.

Because she didn't like coming off as weak. Whatever happened to her in the past, apart from her parents death, she felt things on a deeper level than the rest of her friends and family. He was curious, he'll admit. Wondering just what made her cower behind the wall of insecurity whilst simultaneously coming off like the incredible hulk himself.

She was an enigma, a rubik's cube given to someone who could barely stand to look at a hundred piece jigsaw puzzle without feeling overwhelmed. Leah Gilbert had an infinite number of emotions running haywire in her pretty little head and he couldn't imagine how hard it was for her to sort out each individual thought.

Suddenly, Damon chuckled despite himself.

Perhaps he was thinking too far into this human fore he could clearly start to feel things he shouldn't be feeling himself. He pulled away then and made his way out of his room. Just as he was about to quietly close the door, he'd heard it.

Her whimper for her dead friend. He was sure it was a nightmare she was having and inwardly sighed, knowing he couldn't change the dream to something more pleasant. His strength wasn't up to it's former glory and he could have snapped his brother's neck for making him so powerless.

"Forgive me, Angel," He whispered through the door that was open ajar. "I can't take away the pain just yet."

Still, he bid her a peaceful sleep and gently closed the door.

Damon walked down the stairs, still feeling slightly off his rocker but with a quick trip into town, he was sure he'd be feeling much better before Leah awoke.

"Going somewhere, Damon?" Stefan quickly intercepted him, eyeing him carefully.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact, I am." Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm not quite feeling myself at the moment. Can't imagine why, but ya know." He shrugged and tried to side step him but was easily pushed back.

Stefan shook his head and held up his hand defensively in case his brother was going to force his way through him.

"I may have allowed you to leave the basement, but don't take it as your leeway to do whatever the hell you want. You're still on house arrest until I say so otherwise." And to be honest, he wasn't sure that was going to be anytime soon.

Damon scoffed, "Who's the older brother here? It's dark out. Be grateful I haven't ripped your throat out for taking my ring. I'm _starving._"

It was against his better judgement, but Stefan knew he had to compromise.

"I'll grab you some blood bags from the hospital. I should probably stock up anyways since you're going to be changing your diet."

At this, Damon couldn't control himself. He burst into a fit of laughter and nearly had to clutch his sides to stop the sudden wave of pain from laughing so hard. After a moment however, he squared his shoulders and gave his brother an incredulous look.

"You're serious."

"Well, did you really think I was going to let you do as you please just because I put Leah into your care?" Stefan could have laughed at Damon's idiocy.

Damon rocked back on the balls of his feet, looking at everywhere but Stefan to try and reign in his sudden anger. Stefan stood rooted in front of him, waiting for him to accept the sudden terms being laid out in front of him. Damon was weak, if worse came to worse, Stefan could easily overpower him and lock him back up. However, he didn't particularly favor that idea considering Damon was a lot more capable of handling Leah. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he needed Damon's help. At least for the time being.

"Let me ask you this, _brother,_" Damon sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. Stefan raised a patient brow. "Do you plan on handing over my ring any time soon?"

That was the ultimate question here. Stefan was giving Damon a lot of freedom to roam around the boarding house. True, Stefan had nothing to worry about during the daytime with his brother, but even so, he couldn't be here to watch Damon during the night. He could easily break out once his strength was fully recovered and wreck uncontrollable havoc on the town. The only thing Stefan could give Damon at this point, was his trust. And that was the hardest thing he felt he could ever do.

With being met with nothing but silence, Damon's eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Please tell me you didn't have Zach FedEx it to Rome."

Stefan was silent, as if drawing it out. Damon was not amused.

"Where. Is. It?" Each word was spat through gritted teeth.

"I'll get it." He finally said, averting his gaze though he was reluctant.

"When I can expect it on my finger?"

He said then and raked a hand through his hair. "Right after I stop by the hospital and drop Matt's truck off."

At this, Damon raised a quizzical brow. "The quarterback?" Stefan nodded. "Why do you have his truck?"

"Leah drove it over apparently. She left her cell phone in the truck." He flashed her phone in his sights and almost pocketed it once again before Damon stopped him.

"Let me have it. She'll probably want it when she wakes up."

Stefan was skeptical to hand it over. Damon was a sly bastard. Who knew what he'd do with her phone. Against better judgement, however, he handed it over.

"Don't make any calls, alright? I already have enough to worry about with Elena knowing what we are."

Damon smirked at this. "So she knows, huh? How'd you explain that to her?"

"I didn't, actually. She figured it out on her own."

"Clever girlfriend you've got there."

Stefan shook his head. "Who knows if we're even together at this point." Surprisingly, he was having an actual conversation with his brother. It shocked him to the core and he mentally kicked himself for revealing so much to him to begin with. He still wasn't to be trusted. Not yet anyways, Not until he proved his loyalty to himself and this town. He was still a danger and Stefan did his best not to forget that.

"On a scale of one to ten, how spooked out is she?" Damon flashed his eyes in amusement, suddenly interested on how Elena reacted to finding out there really were things that went bump in the night.

Stefan held his hand up and turned on his heel. "I'll be back. Try to control yourself while I'm gone, okay?" He sighed and walked out of the house.

Damon stood there for a moment a longer before shifting his gaze down to Leah's cell phone. She had a few missed calls and a lot of unread text messages.

"Why do you even have a phone if you don't answer anyone back?" Damon shook his head with a smirk and turned around. He figured he could buy some time before Leah woke up and boy, did he need a shower.

* * *

><p>Stefan decided it'd be best to drop off the truck first before heading to the hospital. He tried to be as quiet as possibly, considering how late it was. The truck was awfully loud but fortunately, he was able to park it in the driveway without waking up Matt.<p>

Making sure Leah had not left anything else in the truck, he left a handwritten note on the drivers seat.

_Thanks for letting me borrow your truck._

_- Leah._

Short and simple. He figured Matt didn't need an essay. He took one last look at the house that had the lights turned off before he turned around and started to walk away. That is until he heard laughter coming up the street. Quickly hiding behind some bushes, he peered out to see who was coming. And what he saw shocked him to no end.

Vicki Donovan had her arm looped through that stranger who had killed Zach. They were laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"You're something else. I can't put my finger on it, Liam, but it's something different." Vicki said, giving him a sideways glance with a smile on her face.

Liam smirked. "Should I be worried?"

"Well, I dunno. Should I be concerned your ex is going to try to get you back?"

_'Ex?' _Stefan wondered inwardly, narrowing his already thin slit eyes at the couple.

"Is that jealousy I hear in that tone of voice?" He joked, nudging her shoulder affectionately. Stefan could have gagged.

Vicki shrugged. "Not jealousy. I'm just acutely aware of being in a relationship where I'm not the _only _girl."

He stopped then and turned her to face him directly before leaning down and giving her a simple kiss. She savored the feel of his lips against hers, smiling as they parted.

"You have nothing to worry about, darling. I assure you, my _ex _probably isn't going to talk to me after today."

She raised a single brow. "Did something happen between you guys?" She didn't particularly care about his old girlfriend, but the question was off her tongue before she could stop it.

This time, it was Liam's turn to shrug. He wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her into a bone crushing hug. Vicki looked slightly pale but said nothing. He stroked her hair and pressed his lips lightly to her head.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Now it's just you and I, sweetheart."

That seemed to have been enough fore Vicki quickly dropped it and allowed the guy to escort her to the front door. Stefan frowned from his position behind the bushes and when he thought they weren't paying any attention to their surrounds, quickly vamp sped out of there. He wasn't sure who this Liam was, but he was a different kind of witch. That much he was aware of. And as if his hands weren't tied with his brother.

* * *

><p>Damon sighed for what felt like the millionth time since getting out of the shower. Leah's phone had been going off like crazy. Missed calls from her sister and her aunt. Some unread text messages from Caroline. He almost regret asking Stefan for her phone.<p>

"Your friends," He flashed the phone towards the occupied bed, grimacing. "Still ever the annoying bunch."

True it wasn't as bad as the first night he had her phone and she was asleep, but damn, was it up there alright. When his eyes rove over her face from the entryway to his bathroom, he frowned. She looked incredibly pale, almost dead-like and that made his insides twist in a certain way. With a towel hanging loosely on his hips, he walked over to her.

Stefan still hadn't returned from the hospital with the blood bags and it was starting to grate on his nerves. He needed something to eat and if he didn't get it soon, to hell with staying in this godforsaken house.

Leaning down, Damon brushed away some hairs that had gotten in her face from her fitful slumber. He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully as his fingers brushed against her cheekbones. Humans were suppose to have peaceful sleeps. It was the only time where their faces could relax and their bodies to succumb to the beauty of dreamland. But Leah looked like hell, straight out from a horror movie. She had been tossing and turning, sweat forming on her brow and she couldn't have looked less peaceful than she did now.

Damon wasn't sure what was going to happen once she woke up. Things were going to be crazy hectic. She was going to go out of her mind with rage for the person who killed Zach.

At one point, Damon could have thanked the kid for taking care of a loose end of his. If he hadn't killed him, Damon was bound to do it one day himself. Truthfully, now he just felt like shit over his uncle's death. Only for the mere fact that it was going to rip Leah apart from the inside out. Things were not going to be pretty once she was awake. And he knew that he had to discuss with Stefan about what they were going to do about that.

Compulsion seemed like the only way at this point. Abruptly, there was movement behind him and Damon swiftly turned on his heel.

"You're empty handed." He deadpanned, blue eyes boring into forest green. He tried his best to keep his voice down, not wanting to wake Leah up just yet.

Stefan pursed his lips before motioning towards the door. Damon followed suite.

"I dropped off Matt's truck," He began as soon as Damon closed his bedroom door. "The lights had been off but Vicki was just getting home."

Damon stared blankly at his brother, waiting almost impatiently for his point to come across.

"She was with him, Damon. She called him _Liam._" He stressed the name, flailing his arms. "What the hell are we going to do?!"

Damon was quiet for a moment before rolling his shoulders in a careless shrug. "Are you asking me? Because I can think of one sure way he won't be fucking anyone over anymore."

"Be serious, Damon. Please."

"I _am _being serious, Stefan. He murdered Zach. Not a moment sooner it could have been right in front of Leah's eyes. The bastard doesn't deserve an ounce of air he's breathing right this moment."

At this, Stefan scoffed. "Right, let's not pretend you weren't planning on killing Zach yourself. I think you should be thanking this kid, he saved you the trouble."

Oh. So Stefan wasn't all looks then. Damon smirked.

"But then again, how would you have explained _that _to your new found friend?" He continued forcing Damon to drop his smug smirk. Stefan shot him a know-it-all look. Damon didn't answer.

"Anyways, you're going to have to wait on your ring for tonight. I'm meeting Elena tomorrow morning for coffee because I told her I'd tell her whatever she wanted to know. I'll get it for you then."

Damon frowned and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Oh? And what the hell am I suppose to drink until then? I was locked up for three _days_. Or did you suddenly forget you starved me?"

Stefan bit the inside of his cheek. "We have a kid out there who's got a grudge on you, Damon. He's _seen _me as well. Don't you think that if I go out there to grab you something to drink, he won't stumble upon me and try to escape?"

"So kill him. There. Problem solved." He replied simply.

Honestly, Stefan could have banged his head against the wall at Damon's simple-minded resolution.

"Whiskey." Stefan promptly suggest, his eyes lighting up slightly. "Curb your hunger with some of your bourbon. Read a book. Take a nap. Maybe a cold shower."

"A cold shower? Really? I don't have a _fucking _erection, Stefan!" Damon suddenly yelled, nearly face-palming. "I _need _blood. So you either risk yourself getting caught by this Liam kid or I'll take it upon myself to hunt him down and kill him myself." He smiled wickedly. "Two birds, one stone." Damon's eyes flashed in warning and Stefan forced the sigh threatening to spill. If vampire's could have headaches, he was sure he'd be having a migraine right now.

"Fine. But regardless how long it takes me to get back, whether I get caught by Liam or not, you're _not _to leave this house. The sun will be up soon anyways, so you might as well throw some clothes on and watch over Leah. It's only a matter of time before she wakes up."

Damon waved his brother off dismissively and opened his door to fetch some clothes. He could still sense Stefan behind him and he through a hand over his shoulder.

"Tik tok, brother. Just remember, I have a perfectly healthy human lounging in my bed looking appetizing as-."

A rush of air was felt as Stefan quickly disappeared.

"Hell." He finished with a sinister smirk.

He was kidding, of course. No, he had a much better person in mind that he desperately wanted to sink his fangs in. He decided to give Stefan a head start as he took his time getting dressed. Running a hand through his still slightly damp hair, he gave Leah one last look over his shoulder.

"You're going to be fine, Angel." He murmured softly before opening his door and heading downstairs.

If all went according to plan without any hiccups, in the end, Damon was sure going to have more than two birds with his single stone. It was time to visit the Donovan household.

* * *

><p><em>Something had changed. The scenery was different. Zach wasn't clawing at his throat. He had completely disappeared and in his place was Liam, leaning against his sleek black BMW. <em>

_I looked around out surroundings and noticed we were outside of the Salvatore boarding house and I was dressed in my clothes I had worn to the car wash. I squinted and looked back towards Liam who had pushed himself off of his car and sauntered over to me. His pace was slow, his steps deliberate. He was drawing out his time and for some reason, my anxiety rose. _

_Upon reaching me, he cupped my cheek and gazed down at me. _

_"What's going on?" I whispered, my insides tightening anxiously. _

_He hadn't responded with an answer. Instead, he leaned down and captured my lips and tilting my head slightly for a better angle. I melted into him and pressed myself against him. I wasn't sure what the hell was going on here or why he was here or why I was even here, but his lips felt like home in a way. I felt an odd sense of relief, a heavy weight lifting off my shoulders. And it was only us. _

_Pressing one last kiss to my lips, he slowly pulled away. _

_"You're going to be fine, Angel." He whispered, the corners of his mouth lifting up in a small smile._

_I instantly frowned._

_"What did you just say?" I hadn't heard him right, had I?_

_He cocked his head to the side innocently. He bat his eyelashes and raised a curious brow. I narrowed my eyes suddenly and shoved him away from me._

_"What the hell did you just say, Liam?!" I yelled, my eyes ablaze. My heart clenched tightly in my rib cage._

_I swore, I only blinked once. And once was all it took. The scenery had changed once more and we were now back in the boarding house. An unknown figure stood a few feet away from a dying man on the ground. He was screaming in pain, the agony written across his face, his eyes staring wide-eyed at me and it suddenly hit me._

_It was Zach._

_I wanted to scream, to run towards him, to take away the pain. My body did not budge. My feet refused to cooperate and I couldn't _move_. He was reaching out to me, I could see it. He needed my help and I couldn't move! I begged, pleaded, and willed my body to move, to do _something_. _

_I couldn't hear it but I was screaming Zach's name over and over in my head. It was so loud. So damn loud though my lips did not part once. The figure that had been standing off into the distance took a step forward, leaning over Zach's body as if watching the life fade from his eyes. _

_'Look at me you son-of-a-bitch! Fucking look at me!' I snarled wildly in my head as if he were a master of telepathy and could read my mind. 'Who are you?! Show me your face you coward!'_

_The unknown figure smirked devilishly, slowly raising his head. _

_"Look at me!" _

_My vocals penetrated my own eardrums just as the man looked up. _

_Ice blue met hazel. _

_I gasped, tears welling up in my eyes._

_'No...' _

_"You're going to be fine, Angel."_

_Damon._


	16. Chapter 16

**A\N: **I'm kind of _eh _about this chapter... I don't know. Let me know what you think. You'll probably notice a lot of changes for my story that happened in the series but didn't quite plan out in my fic, but rest assured, everything will be explained and continued to flow smoothly into my main idea. As always, thank you for the support and response for Damaged Goods. I'm honestly so invested in this story, which you could probably tell if you have read any of my other stories. Some are still in progress and put off to the side. Others were started and left unfinished and thus deleted. But I'm so happy I'm actually able to get through this one because I'd been thinking about this idea for so long and I was reluctant to start it because I was afraid I wouldn't finish it but thankfully, that didn't happen and we're on chapter 16 now! The response for Damaged Goods is honestly the most I've ever had and you guys make me want to cry. So thank you so, so much for all the love. And I hope I can continue to bring you excitement with each chapter as quickly and sufficiently as possible. x :) Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Everything felt strange the next day when Elena woke up. Today was the day she was going to find out the real truths behind whatever Stefan was. It left an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach just to think about all of that, but she knew she needed to hear him out. He hadn't hurt her yet, so that had to count for something she surmised. <em><br>_

As the waitress escorted her to a table outside of the coffee shop she was to meet Stefan, she suddenly began fidgeting. A chill ran down her spine and she quickly looked down to avoid unnecessary eye contact with random people. Several moments went by an agonizing silence and just when Elena thought he wasn't going to show, she was startled when the chair across from her was pulled back and Stefan sat down.

"You came." She said, exhaling the air she didn't realize she was holding.

He smiled but she did not return it.

"I said I would."

She opened her mouth before quickly closing it. She wasn't going to bicker with him about anything other than the reason they were here right this moment. Elena averted her eyes, looking everywhere but at the forest green orbs boring holes in the side of her head. A part of her yearned to reach across the table and touch him, to grasp his hand and enjoy a nice and quiet breakfast as the couple that they were.

Or, was. She shook her head. She didn't know where they stood at this point. Things were a jumble in her head and she was trying her best to sift through it while keeping herself together at the revelation of what he was. However, sitting across from Stefan now, another thought occurred to her.

"Before I start questioning the world I live in, I need to know; Do you know where Leah is?" Her tone was clipped and held the tiniest bit of uncontrolled emotions. Her sister had not been home since the car wash yesterday and though it was like her to disappear and reappear like the magician she was, finding out that there could be people like Stefan out there didn't sit well with her.

Stefan closed his eyes and sighed before looking back at her. "She's safe."

Elena's eyes could have shot out of their respective sockets. That was all? She was _safe_? Instantaneously, Elena shot him a dangerous glare.

"I just found out last night that my boyfriend is a _vampire_," She whispered harshly, leaning in close so as to not be overheard. "She's not safe unless she is home! Where is she?"

Stefan frowned, "I wouldn't hurt her, Elena. You should know that."

"I don't know anything, Stefan, I don't. Our relationship has been nothing but one big lie and you're continuing to give me bull to my face and it's really starting to piss me off." True, Elena wasn't one for swearing, but perhaps that was one of the things she got from Leah who did it on a regular basis.

"I know and I'm _sorry_, Elena. I really am. But believe me when I say that your sister is _safe_."

Elena narrowed her eyes just then, balling her hands into fists. "Your word means nothing if you don't tell me where she is."

Stefan was torn with indecision. He knew Leah was close to Zach and how his death effected her, but what of Elena? He dropped his head, licked his suddenly dry lips and glanced back up.

"My uncle Zach died." And when Elena didn't say anything just then, he continued, "Leah came to the boarding house and saw Zach's body."_  
><em>

The confusion on her face was quickly replaced with horror. And despite her not saying so, he knew he hadn't explained well. His hand shot out to grab her wrist when she looked as if she were ready to bolt.

"It wasn't me! There's just been a lot going on these past few days with Damon and I and this complete stranger came in and-" Stefan shook his head. Even though he knew the majority of the story that led back to Damon being hunted by some kid who witnessed the murder of his parents, it still seemed shady to him. "This guy came in and killed Zach. He saved me but he didn't make it."

That wasn't really true though. Zach hadn't saved him at all. He just came down to the basement because he heard the commotion, making Stefan realize this Liam guy could only focus his power onto one person at a time. Zach died for nothing. His death would forever be on his hands and that thought haunted him more than anything. Especially for Leah's sake.

With Stefan's hand still latched onto her wrist, Elena forced her body to relax. Stefan said she was safe.

"Is Damon with her?"

The youngest Salvatore looked grim as he gave a curt nod. That wasn't as reassuring as Elena would have liked.

She tried again.

"Is she safe with him?"

Again, a curt nod. Elena's anger was rising by the second.

"I'm asking you Stefan and I'm _trusting _your judgement here; Is she safe with your brother?" Before he could give her a straight answer, she quickly added, "Because I _saw _what Damon did to Caroline. He was hurting her! I need to know that she's safe with him because so help me if I find out-"

Stefan squeezed her hand as if that was somehow going to calm her.

"Elena, I _swear _to you, if she comes back to you in less than the perfect condition you last seen her in, I will kill Damon myself."

His words were like a jolt of electricity that cut through her. If any other person had said they would kill for her, she'd have thought them crazy. But of course, any other person wouldn't have fangs protruding out of their gums.

Taking a few needed breaths, she tugged her hand out of Stefan's grasp. He dropped his hold.

"Are there any others? Like you and Damon, I mean." Her voice was small to her own ears and she frowned even deeper.

Stefan shook his head. "Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore."

"Not anymore?" That didn't settle her nerves any.

"There was a time when this town was very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody." He sighed. "That's why it's important you don't tell anyone."

She went to protest, to say something about how crazy he really was and that all of this was crap but he beat her to it.

"Give me today, Elena. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you'll do with what you know. It'll be _your _choice."

He couldn't have been serious though, right? He told her he was a vampire and that vampires use to reside in this town. He told her not to tell anyone and yet, he's going back and saying that after today, she could decide what she wanted to do with the information he tells her. Elena took a deep breath before nodding her head. She would give Stefan the day. For now, she had to trust that Leah was safe with Damon.

"Today, Stefan. You have today."

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling disoriented as hell. My body felt incredibly heavy and numb. There was a weight thrown across me and I had to force my eyes open and blink repeatedly to wake myself up. I found myself in a large bed with silk sheets and a maroon comforter wrapped around me. I wasn't sure where I was at first. This wasn't my bed, my room, or even my house.<p>

No, it wasn't my house.

_'Leah.'_

I froze, my eyes wide in horrific fear. I immediately threw the blankets off of me and jumped out of the bed. My bare feet touched the cold ground and I instantaneously took off. Throwing the door open, I dashed for the stairs.

"Zach!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, suddenly feeling the onslaught of tears as I flew down the stairs and into the parlor room. "Zach, answer me! Zach!"

"Leah?"

I whipped my head around towards the voice and stopped. "Vicki?"

I could not express my surprise enough. Vicki Donovan stood before me in nothing but her underwear and tank top. She had a large bottle of whiskey in one hand and a confused look to top it off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Me? What the hell was I doing here? Lights dawned on me and I quickly turned away.

"Where is Zach? Zach! Zachary!" I continued to yell, pointedly ignoring my half-naked classmate behind me.

She followed me, of course. Trying to yell over me but I wasn't having any of that. I screamed louder. Finally, she stopped me by placing the bottle down on the coffee table and grabbed my arm to yank me back to her.

"Will you stop? Jesus, you're fucking annoying." Vicki glowered, clearly upset though she had no reason to be. "Who the hell is Zach anyway?"

I don't know what compelled me to do it. My body reacted faster than my mind did. Before I knew what was happening, I felt my arm pull backwards before my fist launched at her face. I heard a sickening snap, she fell backwards onto the floor, and then there was blood everywhere. On her face, her shirt, and my knuckles. I hovered over her body and instinct took over. My mind was not my own as I forced myself on top of her and started wailing on her face. Blow after blow, each hit thrown connecting perfectly as I continued my assault on her face.

I was suddenly so _furious_. I was beyond pissed off and upset and I had all of this anger pent up inside of me and I needed to let it _go_. Someone had lit the fuse. Vicki was only collateral damaged. I tried to stop myself, to get off and away from her. But my legs wouldn't listen to me. I don't know how long I'd been sitting there on top of her or how many times I hit her before I felt someone yank me backwards and into awaiting arms.

Immediately, I struggled. "_Let go of me! Get off, let go!" _My high pitched voice cut through my own ear drums like a knife. I was frantic and everywhere all at once and I found myself unable to breathe.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're okay, Leah. Calm down, okay? She's not a threat. See, look? She's down. You're okay now, just breathe for me." A deep male voice whispered fervently in my ear, hugging me from behind to his chest tightly. "Just breathe, baby girl. Breathe."

The voice was so familiar yet so far away and distant, I couldn't have been sure who it was.

My struggling started to become weak until I stopped altogether. "Let go, let go, l-let go...Zach."

_'Zach...'_

And then, there was darkness.

* * *

><p>He had only left the house for two minutes, five minutes tops, to check out the BMW across the street. He had wanted to get a better idea of who this guy was that he was dealing with now, considering how the picture of him was from years ago when he was a child. He couldn't remember the family being any sort of mystical, otherwise they would have fought back a lot harder than they had. They were just ordinary humans. And yet, how was this Liam kid able to flick his wrist and produce power from within?<p>

Something didn't sit well about this guy and Damon needed to know what he was up against. The only other witches that were suppose to be around was the Bennett's. And whoever this new kid was, he was definitely going to screw up his plans now. It was already troublesome he had to put them on hold to deal with this roadblock in his way.

He had started the car and started to drive it into the driveway towards the garage when he had heard it. Screaming. Voices.

"Shit!" He hissed and vamp sped back into the house just in time to stop Leah from killing Vicki.

He caught her pounding her fists into her face and from the looks of it, Vicki wasn't moving. If he wasn't supernatural, he wouldn't have heard her inhaling and exhaling slowly. She was still alive. Though barely.

He grabbed Leah from behind and ripped her from Vicki, holding her as tightly as possible without crushing her completely. She struggled relentlessly against him, mumbling words as she began to hyperventilate. He tried to whisper in her ear to try and calm her down, rubbing circles into her arm to keep her from that edge he could see her teetering off of.

And then she said it. Zach's name. It was low and he was sure he could have misheard since it came out like an exhale, but she had said it. Damon's hold on her loosened slightly but by than, she had already passed out.

Damon eased back on the balls of his feet, falling down into a sitting position and cradled her body against him. He murmured into her ear quietly, his eyes briefly looking towards Vicki to make sure she was still breathing before focusing his attention back on Leah. She was upset, clearly. And it was only going to get worse.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Stefan asked, hands deep into his pocket as he watched Elena's reaction as closely and intensely as possible.<p>

He had told her everything. About him, Damon, and even the one other person though he was reluctant. Katherine Pierce. It was so long ago that he was sure he wouldn't remember some of the details, but unsurprisingly, he told her the story in great detail. How Katherine came to their house in a horse drawn carriage, fancied her way into their lives, and played them both for a fool. He spoke of the life he'd had with her and Damon, both pining after the same woman, both holding secrets into their compelled minds. She was their life, both his and Damon's. But ultimately, love was not enough and everything came crashing down around the infamous Salvatore brothers.

Leading to their untimely death and reawakening all in eighteen sixty four.

Elena swallowed thickly and crossed her arms over her chest, biting her lower lip in concentration.

"No, I'm not alright. None of this is okay or alright or _fine_." She exclaimed, flailing her arms. "You're telling me that you are this monster, only able to function properly with blood, and saying that you and your brother had both been in love with the same woman a hundred and forty five years ago! I-"

Stefan turned away after that, his muscles tensing. Elena dropped her hands, her expression going from crazed to mellow.

"I didn't mean to say-"

"It's okay, Elena. And you're right." He cut in quickly. "I _am _a monster. I have this unquenchable thirst for blood and though I try to control the urges to rip open someone's vein and take right from the source, I push and push myself to find some type of humanity that I _hope_ I have left and I stop."_  
><em>

He paused then and Elena took a sharp breath.

"Stefan, your face..." She murmured softly, trying to keep herself still as to not startle him.

Quickly, he closed his eyes and for several minutes he did not move. Not even a twitch. Elena prepared herself to run if she needed to and willed her legs not to fail her now. Slowly, Stefan opened his eyes and the veins that had been underneath his scarlet red eyes clutched closely around midnight black faded away.

"I stop." He repeated quietly, his expression softening at the sight of her. "I'm not my brother, Elena. I'm not Damon."

Elena pursed her lips and ever so slowly, walked towards him.

After a moment, she parted her lips and said, "I asked you earlier if Leah was safe with him. Were you lying when you said she was?"

"Damon isn't going to touch her." He stated, squaring his shoulders. "I know this because he feels something for her..."

"Wait," Elena quickly threw her hand up. "_Feels _something for her? What are you talking about?

"On some different level than what I know, he sympathizes with her. He can grasp and understand the pain she went through with her parents, before and after they died."

Elena stopped him then, giving him a confused look. "Leah doesn't talk about our parents death. And even when they were alive, she wasn't exactly an angel child. I can remember all of it; Leah screaming at mom and dad, dad yelling and mom crying." She shook her head. "You're wrong, Stefan. She didn't go through the pain, she inflicted it."

She hadn't meant to come off as harsh and bitter. She loved Leah, she was her sister, of course she loved her. Same with Jeremy. Despite the drugs and bad company, they were all family and family got through the hard times and enjoyed the good ones. But Stefan was acting like he knew Leah better than she did.

Stefan grimaced before sighing. "I'm sure Leah's story isn't painted quite like that."

Unsure how to respond, she stayed quiet. She looked away and retreated into her own mind of questions and concerns. This conversation had taken a drastic turn and Elena was feeling more uncomfortable than when she started. And it wasn't even over the vampire history talk.

After a long moment, Elena gave Stefan a sideways glance.

"Can we go? I want to see Leah." She turned on her heel and started walking back towards the car.

"Sure," Stefan replied quietly before he turned and grabbed something out of the old wreckage where his family home use to be. With one last look at the place, he followed after her.

* * *

><p>I had been up for a little while just staring up at the ceiling of the room I assumed was Damon's. He had deposited me onto his bed, which was incredibly large and extremely comfortable. Like a cloud to which I was floating on. I blinked once. Twice. A few more times. The silence enveloped me into it's suffocating embrace and I waited. A minute. Or two. Probably an hour. I didn't know what time it even was.<p>

I could hear rummaging downstairs and I surmised it was probably Damon cleaning up my mess. I knew I was going to have to get up and face what I'd done. It wouldn't surprise me if Vicki pressed charges and had a restraining order put on me, but I didn't care.

I knew the truth downstairs. I knew what happened, what was going on here. I had it all perfectly put together in my head and though I didn't want for it to be true, I knew my reality. This place I lived in, these people around me. I knew it all.

And Zach, having got into the crossfire. He didn't have to die. His death wasn't planned by some supernatural being. His life should not have been thrown into question and he should not have been dead. Without warning, tears welled up in my eyes but I quickly blinked them back as the bedroom door opened and Damon walked in.

"Hey," He said, leaning against the door frame when he noticed I was awake.

I stayed silent.

He continued, "How ya feeling? Got all your aggression out yet?"

At this, I shot out of bed and glared fiercely at the man leaning casually against the door frame.

"Is this some joke to you, Damon? Do you somehow find this fucking hilarious?!" I yelled, eyes wild in anger and disbelief.

Damon quickly threw his hands up defensively and eased his way into the room. "Whoa there, warrior princess. I didn't mean-"

"What?" I shot back hotly. "You didn't mean to crack stupid ass jokes about my inability to control my emotions?!" My heart throbbed painfully in my chest and I forced myself to keep my head up.

Damon shrugged. "That girl doesn't want to die. She'll be fine."

I scoffed, "That's unfortunate."

"You're upset, I understand what you're going through-"

Abruptly, I darted in front of him and shoved him as hard as I could. Taken aback, he stumbled backwards.

"Upset? _Upset? _No, Damon. I'm not upset. I'm _pissed _that Zach could be so fucking _stupid_ to allow you and your brother to waltz into his house like you've been here forever! His death is because of the both of _you! _Everything was fine before you guys got here and-"

Damon interrupted me, scoffing loudly. "Is that why you spent the majority of your summer here? Because everything was fine back home? Because you weren't dealing with the deaths of your _parents_?"

"Shut up!" I growled, glaring daggers up at him with pent up rage. "You know _nothing!"_

At this, Damon tilted his head back and laughed. "Oh, I don't? Perhaps you're right. I've never lost both of my parents. One from illness and the other murdered. I've never seen someone I cared about die right before my eyes because of my selfish deserve to live! I don't know the feeling of falling so hopelessly in love with a woman who equally loved my brother! So yeah, you're right. I don't know _anything _about pain and shutting my feelings off to the world to try and protect myself because of what I've been through!"

I froze, my lips slightly parted. He continued.

"But if you start to assume you're the only person in this godforsaken world who feels agony over someone, than maybe you're the selfish prick!" He yelled, his face inches from mine as he finished.

My heart must have stopped fore it kicked back over and began pounding relentlessly against my rib cage. I spun on my heel, giving Damon a view of my back. I pleaded with myself to not cry. I couldn't cry. I couldn't show any weakness. Not here. Not in front of someone. Not in front of _Damon_.

It was quiet for a moment. So quiet I thought Damon wasn't even in the room anymore before I felt him gently touch my shoulder.

"Leah, I'm _sorry_. I know how you feel. I've been there. Hell, I'm _still _there. Everyday is a struggle not to lose yourself to the madness but we're _strong _individuals who need to set an example for the people around us. We're the rock, that strength for those we care about. We need to protect our own and we can't show weakness." His words were hushed as he spoke to me. I didn't turn around.

"But Stefan-"

Damon shook his head as if foreseeing my question. "We have a past, all families do. But we're working it out little by little."

"Doesn't look like it to me."

"Well, ya know." He chuckled before gently turning me around to face him, though I wouldn't meet his eyes.

I took a deep breath and tried to pull away, unable to stand under someone's all watchful gaze, but Damon stopped me. He held me in place with one hand and tilted my head up with the other. Our eyes met and my insides tightened at the sight of piercing blue eyes on me. He rubbed his thumb against my cheek and gave a small smile, a reassuring smile.

"You think your sister and brother don't understand, but they lost their parents too. Even your aunt. They know what you're going through." I went to protest, but he touched my lips with his thumb and I immediately fell silent. "But if you can't show them you're pain," He paused, his eyes looking at every inch of my face before saying, "Than come to me. I'll stop it. I'll make you forget it all."

My breath left my body and I froze.

_"Vampires?" I asked, tilting my head to the side before laughing. "Do you really think I still believe those stories? I'm older now. I may have kept your little _bounty hunter _secrets from Elena and Jeremy, but I don't care about any of this anymore."_

_Miranda and Grayson shared a look, one that spoke volumes and yet couldn't be deciphered. I looked between them before shaking my head and turning around to leave. Suddenly, dad stopped me._

_"I understand we've been hard on you to stay safe and keep an eye on your brother and sister, but that's only because you're strong. Leah, you are going to take over one day and-"_

_I whirled around and glared at him. "No! I'm not going to throw my life away to run around like a lunatic sprouting wooden stakes out of my ass!"_

_"Leah." Mom piped in, her tone none-too-happy. I wasn't phased. _

_I shook my head and scoffed. "I get you want your children to be safe. But Jer and Elena are more than capable of taking care of themselves. I can take care of _myself_. __I've lived my life in fear because you guys thought I was strong enough to keep your little hunter ways a secret. And I am strong. My mind is strong. And I'm not going to _forget_. Worry about them. They were kept in the dark. They're weak."_

I suddenly took a step back. Damon looked down at me, narrowing his eyes. I swallowed thickly and looked back up, meeting Damon's eyes.

_"I'm not going to forget."_

_"You're going to be fine."_

"I'm not going to forget..." I mumbled to myself, lost in my own thoughts as I processed the memory.

Damon took a step forward and I quickly snapped out of it.

"Angel?" He asked, seeing my body tense up.

I gasped, my eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Memories or thoughts or whatever was popping into my head, all coming back to me in pieces. But they were there.

"Y-You..."

He squinted at me, looking incredibly confused as he reached out to me. I avoided his touch like the plague and glared dangerously at him.

_"You're going to be fine, Angel."_

"It was you!" I screamed and that was all I said before I lunged.


	17. Chapter 17

**A\N: **Hi guys! Sorry for the wait. I'm normally a lot quicker with my updates for this fic but the holidays have been crazy and I'm able to relax now that it's over... Until New Years... Anyways, hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!

**Also. **This chapter was a little bit harder to write. I can't tell you why, because I'm not sure myself. But I tried to make it all flow together towards my main idea, so hopefully it came out alright. Thank you all for your patience and happy reading! x

* * *

><p>Vicki had not been at her house the next day nor at the cemetery where he first met her. Liam knew he couldn't very well ask people where she was because if he had even an inkling about the Salvatore reputation, never mind being a vampire, they would catch on and find out where he was. He needed to be as discreet as possible. But damn, were his emotions all over the place when he couldn't find that druggie girl.<p>

Things were starting to unravel and it was beginning to irritate him beyond words. So he tried a different approach, an old one. One that was risky considering she may or may not have witnessed him at the boarding house.

He called Leah.

It continued to ring and ring until finally, her voicemail picked up. Unsure if he should try again in case she was with the Salvatore's, he decided to wait it out a little longer until he could find out where Vicki was.

Liam glanced over his shoulder and frowned.

The black shadow trailing not too far behind him spiked to an angry red.

* * *

><p>I was angry, furious, <em>pissed<em>. But first and foremost, I was upset. I didn't want to show it, didn't want someone to see the weakness I tried so desperately to hide, but Damon had seen it. He saw firsthand the pain I was feeling internally because he, himself, felt it too. I didn't want to believe we were the same. Because I knew I was going to do something completely stupid and reckless and I knew that if Damon were to ever betray whatever was between us, I would fall apart. I didn't want to admit it aloud, but I would.

I was ready to give in and allow Damon to see that part of me I've kept hidden for so long. Caroline may have been my best friend but she couldn't understand on a deeper level what I had to struggle with everyday. I loved her to pieces and I'd be there for her in a heartbeat, but it wasn't the same.

Everything was falling into place and my emotions were stronger and more prominent than ever and then, it all came crashing down the moment he called me that name. Images, memories of some sort, came flooding into my head. Things I probably knew at one point but forgot. Things that I suddenly became aware of that I wasn't before.

And that ounce of trust and acceptance for Damon into my heart stopped. He looked at me like how I looked at math; confused and terribly out of place. I clenched my fists and I glared, praying looks could kill so I wouldn't have to.

How could I have been so stupid? I was strong. My mind was _strong_. And so quickly, I fell at the feet of a beast. But I was not the only one.

Zach paid with his life.

"It was you!" I could hear myself screaming. That was all the warning I gave him before I lunged at him.

I had meant to catch him off guard but he quickly caught my fist before it connected with his face. Though I was a lot faster. I lifted my knee up and caught him in the groin. He grunted and fell forward, when I used my elbow and knocked him in the back of the head. His face hit the hard, wooden floor first. I could have smirked in victory but I was far too gone.

He was groaning on the floor, trying to pick himself up but I was swift to remedy that. I kicked him in the stomach repeatedly, hoping to hear some type of crack or sufficient break.

"I'm not weak! I may have thought my parents a fool for their beliefs, but I trained hard none-the-less." I yelled, my voice becoming raw. I continued to kick him before kicking him over onto his back and landing on him. I did so with him as I had done to Vicki. My fists continued to connect with his face, over and over again. There was more blood. Less than Vicki's, but it was there. Bright red crimson, much like Zach's-

I suddenly began crying. Sobbing, choking on my tears and gasping for air. My blows became weak until they stopped altogether and Damon just laid there. I leaned forward, falling completely on top of him, my face buried into the crook of his neck. I cried. For the loss of my parents, the fights we had, and Zach. I cried for Zach, my friend, my family. Who gave me my escape and the air to fill my lungs when I thought everything was hopeless and I was drowning. I cried for Elena and Jeremy, Aunt Jenna. I wasn't there for them because I so selfishly hid myself away. They lost family, too. Elena had been in that car when it went over the bridge. And I left her alone.

Clutching at Damon's shirt, I sobbed into his neck. He laid there motionless underneath me, but I could hear him breathing. Ever so slowly, he brought his hands up to circle around my waist and clutched me to him.

I began to settle down after what felt like hours already and my breath evened out. Finally, Damon spoke up.

"I could have killed you."

Suddenly tired, I closed my eyes and leaned more into him. Without thinking, I responded.

"I know."

"Leah?" Elena's voice pierced through my eardrums and I quickly bit my tongue to keep from falling apart once again.

Then, Stefan came in behind her and said, "Damon? What the hell did you do?"

He ignored them however, and whispered back to me in disbelief. "You know?"

I shimmied out of Damon's hold and stood up, turning towards Elena who looked incredibly torn between shock and perturbed. I didn't say anything and merely walked up to her and pulled her into tight hug.

"Uh-" She began lamely, before sighing and wrapping her arms around me as well. To stop myself from crying once again, I buried my face into her neck and bit my lower lip.

I could hear movement behind me and I could tell Damon was standing up and dusting himself off. They began talking to themselves, too low for either Elena or I to hear what they were saying, but it seemed intense and I slowly pulled myself out of Elena's arms.

"I wanna go home." I swallowed thickly, being careful not to lock eyes with her.

Elena looked towards Stefan and then somewhere behind me before nodding her head. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and lead me out of the room.

Stefan cleared his throat and followed after us. "I'll, uh, walk you guys out."

I didn't hear anything from Damon and I didn't acknowledge our fight either. I just wanted to get out of this house and away from these people. Inwardly, I wondered if Elena knew anything about what happened or not, but I decided to just leave well enough alone for now. We were all silent as we made our way out of the house.

* * *

><p>Out of his entire life as a vampire, Damon has never felt so pathetically useless. Not only was he attempting to keep his head together to get his plan for returning to Mystic Falls out of the way but he also had a witch-y maniac who was out for his blood and a teenage girl who drove him crazy. And he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.<p>

Leah needed help. That much was obvious. And he wanted to be that person to help her. It was terribly out of character and he could tell Stefan wasn't amused by his sudden interest in the young girl, but he couldn't stop himself. Even if he wanted to. For all the bad he's ever done in his life, this was the one selfless act he would allow himself to do. To heal her, to make her whole.

It was crazy and sounded stupid to his own ears, but it was true.

After Stefan escorted Elena and Leah out, Damon walked out of the room and down to the parlor to pour himself a drink. Jesus, did he need it. He hadn't even taken a sip yet before he was shoved backwards, forcing the glass to fall out of his hands and shatter on the floor.

Damon frowned, flashing his brother a look. "Was that really necessary?"

Abruptly, he looked around.

"If you're looking for Vicki, I sent her home." Stefan piped in, narrowing his eyes. "What was she doing here, Damon? What happened upstairs?"

Damon suddenly smirked. "You should have seen her, Stef. Leah nearly killed the poor girl in her rage over Zach."

Forest green orbs widened in horror before Damon waved his hand.

"You shouldn't frown so much, baby bro, you'll end up with permanent frown lines and that's _so _unattractive. Especially if you're trying to win your girl back." He laughed. "Anyways, I healed _and _compelled her. So if all you did was send her home, she'll be fine." He shrugged then and went to make himself another drink. Stefan could pick up the mess he created. Damon wasn't having any of the bullshit today.

"Are you going to tell me what happened upstairs with Leah?" He tried again, his voice dropping an octave or two.

Again, Damon shrugged. "Nothing to tell."

"Oh? So she was on top of you for no reason?"

Damon wagged his eye brows suggestively. "What can I say? You do get a few ladies here and there who prefer to be dominant."

Before Stefan could try and attack him again, he downed his glass in one go and quickly spun around to grab Stefan by the neck and shove him away. He shook his finger down at his brother who had fallen to the floor.

"Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, well, you're lucky I didn't rip your heart out." He grinned cheekily before he stretched out his hand. "Now that we have that out of our system; my ring, brother."

Stefan got up and dusted himself off, looking at Damon like he'd completely lost his mind. And truthfully, he most likely had. But a deal was a deal and Stefan knew he had to fork it over. With high reluctance, he dug into his pocket and pulled out the Lapis Lazuli ring and watched as Damon snatched it from his hands and slipped it on its appropriate finger.

Damon marveled at the ring in awe before smirking deviously at Stefan.

"I shan't tell a lie, brother." Damon began, looking innocent and far too guilty at the same time. "I may not have been completely honest about Vicki..."

"Damon," Stefan warned, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "What did you do?"

The eldest Salvatore merely smiled.

* * *

><p>The car ride home was agonizingly silent. I knew Elena wanted to question what she had seen back at the boarding house and I was thankful at the same time when she didn't. I just needed some room to breathe, some time to think about what's happened so far. And afterwards, I could go back to the Salvatore's and demand to know what happened to Zach's body. We could skip over the details, they didn't need to know how I knew.<p>

Zach deserved a proper burial and I'd be damned if he didn't get one.

Every stop light we came to, every sign that had us slowing down or stopping altogether, I could feel Elena's eyes on me. They were confused, anxious, and most of all, worried. I wasn't sure how much Elena knew of how I felt, or even what she knew of altogether, but I could tell it was all bubbling to the surface, waiting to explode.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Perhaps she deserved an explanation after all.

"I know you want to ask, Elena. I know you have all these questions and I wish I could answer them for you. God, do I want to answer them." My voice began to crack and I furrowed my brow to try and keep the tears at bay. "But p-please-"

I didn't realize she had pulled over and stopped the car.

"_Please _don't-"

Before I could say anything else, Elena had enveloped me into her arms and tightened her hold. I couldn't stop the tears after that. The moment I felt her arms circle me and hold me close, I'd lost any composure I might have had beforehand. My body shook with the uncontrollable sobs and heart-wrenching agony only I could feel internally. But it felt easier somehow. Like just having someone hold me made the pain less unbearable, though it was still there. I cried out the tears I'd thought were dried up already.

Suddenly, I didn't want to go home and _breathe_. I wanted to see Zach. I wanted to march right back into that boarding house and see my friend who had been there for me since the start of the summer. I wanted him here! He was the only one who could console me. No one else knew of what I suffered with. Only him. Only Zachary.

I choked on my sobs and clutched onto Elena's arm for dear life. This wasn't me. I wasn't weak. I didn't cry in front of others and definitely not in front of Elena.

I buried my face into Elena's arm and felt as she tightened her hold on me even more. My tears were soaked into her sleeve but she hadn't said a word. She kissed the top of my head and murmured words I couldn't hear over the sound of my ugly sobs.

I suddenly felt something soft hit the top of my head and I tried to pull back to see what it was. I bit my tongue as I noticed Elena began to cry and I felt myself quickly sober up.

"Please, stop! You can't cry- You can't, do you understand me?!" I didn't know what I was saying. But the words were out before I could think.

Elena stared at me before shaking her head, whipping the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"How could you even say that?" She chuckled dryly. "Leah, we're family. I may not have known Zach as well as you did, but I can see how badly his death hurts you." I tried not to wince at the mention of his name. "You're in pain and as much as we argue and disagree all the time, you're my sister and I love you so much! What hurts you, hurts me. You're not alone, Leah. You never have been and you never will be!"

Inwardly, I wondered how she knew of Zach's death and then I realized, it was probably Stefan who told her.

I tried for a smile but it felt wrong on my face and I could tell Elena didn't trust it either. I shot forward and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Thank you." I murmured quietly after a moment before pulling back. "We should probably get back. How long have I been gone? I'm still in my bikini and shorts..." I trailed off with a laugh, whipping away the stray tears from my eyes.

Elena laughed too and put the car in drive. I wasn't sure how much trouble I was going to be in, but something within me must have snapped fore I realized there needed to be change. I couldn't go off on my own of days at a time without a word back home. Things were screwed up now and I knew I couldn't hide away any longer.

Things were different now. They had to be.

* * *

><p>Liam watched in silence as the black SUV drove off from the curb. From his view across the street, he could see Leah and who must have been her sister hugging it out in the car. He couldn't have been sure what was going on but he had an inkling it had something to do with the man at the boarding house.<p>

Things were going to be a lot harder to approach now that he committed an act of violence against one of Leah's loved ones. That is, if she remembered it was him or not. He hadn't meant for any harm to come upon a civilian, his sights were solely on the older vampire brother. Searching high and low for Vicki had proven that she was nowhere on the streets or in the woods and that left a odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

There was one thing he knew, of course. She was seeing Leah's brother. Which left one other place he could look to find her.

The Gilbert household.

Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be so easy if he didn't know where he stood with Leah herself. He suddenly felt a strange tug in his chest and he keeled over, clutching at his shirt in pain. The angry red shadow that trailed behind him was spiking dangerously and he knew he didn't have a lot of time left. He needed to move forward.

"I'm _trying_." He whispered harshly, his breathing coming in short gasps.

This was a dangerous game he was playing with the devil, one he should have realized beforehand he wasn't going to make it out alive with, but what other choice did he have in his vengeance? It was all or nothing.

* * *

><p>As if things weren't bad enough, as soon as we pulled into the driveway, we saw Vicki make a mad dash out of the house. Elena and I looked at each other before jumping out of the car and running inside.<p>

"What's going on?" Elena was the first to ask but fell silent afterwards when she noticed Stefan.

The youngest Salvatore had a look of horror on his face; Jeremy and Matt stood behind him. Before Stefan could explain, Matt bypassed him and went to Elena.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. Jer said she was complaining of a headache and the _noise _and I don't know, she just ran out of the house!"

My shoulders fell slack.

"She said she didn't take anything!" Jeremy cut in, glaring at Matt though he couldn't see it. "She was hungry and-"

I knew.

Stefan came up to Elena and put a hand on her shoulder, shielding her from prying eyes as he whispered just low enough for her to hear, but I caught on.

"She's in transition."

No. As if things weren't bad enough.


	18. Chapter 18

**A\N: **I actually like how this chapter came out. Probably a lot better than my previous one. But it's all good. 2015 is right around the corner! Hope everyone stays safe and enjoys the new year. Happy reading! x

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Stefan and Matt had left to go find Vicki when I decided that I couldn't sit here and do nothing. I ran upstairs and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing my black combat boots along the way. I didn't know where I could start looking, but I knew I couldn't stay in this house while Vicki was out there craving the one thing she shouldn't be.<p>

"Where are you going?" Elena asked, catching me as I walked out of my room.

I yanked my hair up into a messy bun and strode past her.

"Matt and Stefan are the only ones out there looking for Vicki. She could be anywhere and having only two people out there searching? They won't be able to cover a lot of ground." I explained, descending the stairs with Elena hot on my heels.

As I hit the bottom step, Elena's hand shot out and grabbed my arm, pulling me backwards and glaring at me halfheartedly.

"It's not safe, Leah." She shook her head, her grip on my arm tightening. "Stefan is out there with Matt. If anything comes up, they'll call."

I frowned and tried to tug my arm out of her grasp.

"Jeremy needs us _here_, okay? And why does it matter to you anyways? I didn't know you and Vicki were suddenly best friends."

Biting my lower lip, I averted my gaze. We weren't friends. I honestly couldn't stand the girl. But I knew what was happening to her and I knew I couldn't just stand here, letting her run around blinded by the lust for the crimson juice that runs through our veins. But I couldn't tell Elena that. She didn't know that I knew. The conversation would come up eventually, but not today.

Before I could answer, however, the doorbell rang and Jeremy came out of the living room to answer it. Elena and I looked towards the door, only to see one Damon Salvatore smiling from over the threshold.

"Hello neighbors."

The crease in my forehead deepened. Elena looked like she'd seen a ghost. And Jeremy was confused as hell.

Elena pushed past me towards the front door. "Jeremy, go upstairs."

Wordlessly, he left. I came up behind Elena and put a hand on her shoulder. It was dark outside, forcing me to realize we had spent more time fretting about the current situation than actually doing anything about it.

"You're afraid of me." Damon commented, his eyes boring holes into Elena. As if he hadn't noticed me quite yet. "Would I be wrong in assuming it has something to do with what Stefan told you?"

I looked towards Elena but her gaze didn't waiver.

"He's out looking for Vicki." She successfully changed the subject without batting an eye and I watched in earnest at the war raging between my sister and Damon. "But you knew that already."

At this, Damon smirked.

"Are you accusing me of something, Miss Gilbert?"

I didn't understand at first. It shouldn't have taken me so long to grasp what he meant. But suddenly, everything became clear. Abruptly, I moved past Elena and shoved Damon backwards onto the porch. He stumbled slightly and then turned his ice blue orbs on me.

"Oh, don't look at me with those judge-y little eyes. Girls gonna thank me for what I did to her."

He had pieced it all together. Elena wasn't quick to get that, but she ignored it for the time being. Coming up beside me, Elena stepped between Damon and I, attempting to shield me from him though I knew it was pointless. If Damon wanted to strike me, he wouldn't let a 17 year old _human _girl stop him.

Elena glared at him, trying to muster all the hatred she must have felt internally. "Did you thank Katherine?"

My brow furrowed. _'Katherine?' _I looked to Elena curiously, she didn't pay me no mind.

Damon stared at Elena for a moment in silence before chuckling to himself.

"Got the whole life story, huh?"

Elena frowned. "I got enough."

"Oh, I _doubt_ that." He shook his head with a smirk. Suddenly, he looked over his shoulder, as if something caught his eye. I wanted to see what he saw, but all I saw was darkness. Our street was eerily silent, vacant of all civilization. Almost as if a tumbleweed could roll down the sidewalk and absently, I was waiting for it.

"Tell my brother I'm looking for him." He spoke suddenly, turning on his heel and tossing a hand over his shoulder. "And, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house."

I hadn't realized it at the moment, but the car Damon had drove off in resembled so closely to someone else's I knew of.

* * *

><p>The compass was going haywire. Logan looked off into the distance, in between the dark woods, beyond the trees and he smirked to himself. Quickly picking up his phone, he dialed the Sheriff's number.<p>

_"Yeah?" _She answered on the second ring.

His reply was half-crazed, eager to get this over with and destroy the ultimate threat to society.

"I think I got something. It's pointing towards the old cemetery." He whispered through the receiver, squinting as he peered into the distance.

It was quiet for a moment on the other line, before Liz whispered back, _"Headed your way." _

And then the line went dead. Unable to wait, he moved towards the direction the compass was pointing at.

* * *

><p>Damon got into the black beamer and drove around the block. Parking it, he quickly got out and vamp sped back towards where he came from. He'd seen the black silhouette from upon the porch and knew right off the bat who it was. He was lurking, that much was obvious. That kid was after more than himself and it was about time that kid got what was coming to him.<p>

Seeing him trying to hide himself behind a random tree and peering out from behind it, Damon snuck up on him before gripping the back of his neck and flipping him onto his back. Startled, he could only gasp in shock before the wind was knocked out of him as he landed on the ground.

"_The hell-_"

Damon smirked down at the boy underneath him before tightening his hold around his neck. He watched in amusement as he clawed at his wrist to try and pry him off, but it was all futile.

"Great night for stalking, huh? I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that calls for a restraining order." His sickening sweet tone dripped with sarcasm as he tightened his hold even further.

In between the chokes and gasps, the kid began to stutter out a single word that caught Damon easing his grip slightly.

"Vampire? I'd say a smart guess, but we both know you must be pretty screwed up in the head if you have the balls to try me _boy._" Damon rolled his shoulder and in turn, it caused a ripple to shoot down his arm and apply enough pressure to choke Liam again before he eased up once more. "Any particular reason you're camping outside the Gilbert house? Be warned, any answer that comes past your teeth that isn't the one I'm looking for, will result in a _minor_ twist of my wrist and a snap of your neck, understood?"

Liam was breathing heavily at this point as soon as Damon eased up a little more. Just enough for him to clarify his reason for being here but before any words could slip past his lips, Damon squeezed again, swiftly cutting off his air supply once more.

"Just a warning." He said, shrugging.

Once Damon eased up his pressure, Liam took this chance to bring his hand up. A red glow began to appear and just before Damon could do anything, he was thrown off of him and back into a tree. Grunting, he barely had time to prepare for the next onslaught of attacks before Liam had him reeling in pain on the ground, his head exploding in as if a million fireworks were being set off inside his brain. The fire-y red shadow that had been looming over Liam's shoulder unbeknownst to Damon, began to spike an even angrier crimson, the power flowing through him growing even stronger and melting Damon from the inside out.

"I expected more from the murderer who destroyed my life and killed everyone I loved. I find you now, so gullible and _pathetic_." Liam chuckled dryly, though a stray tear fell down his cheek. "You're _nothing _but a monster. Death is too kind a punishment, which is why you will suffer before I-"

Abruptly, Liam was struck in the back of the head and the power flowing through him to Damon had suddenly stopped.

"I wonder just who the real monster in this situation is." A voice spoke as Liam fell to the floor, unconscious.

Damon was groaning in pain as the pressure in his hand finally stopped. Whatever kind of trick that was, it felt like hell to himself. Groggily, Damon looked up to see Leah standing over the kid who collapsed onto the ground unmoving.

"Le-Leah," Damon whimpered weakly, almost ashamed of his own voice though it couldn't be helped.

Eyes piercing his own, Leah spoke, "You can explain later. Right now, I need you to help me track Vicki Donovan."

"What makes you think I know where she is?" He asked, using the tree behind him as support to try and stand up.

"You don't know me, Damon. Lie to me again and watch me crack this baseball bat against _your _skull." She warned, her voice monotonous and rippling through a low enough octave where he knew she wasn't joking around.

It was pathetic really. He could have killed her for threatening him. The ultimate question was, why didn't he?

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how long she'd been running, but before she knew it, she found herself at the old cemetery. She was so hungry and everything hurt and suddenly she was being hit with all of these different thoughts, thoughts that must have been things she remembered before that she didn't now and everything was just <em>screwed up <em>in her head. Tears started forming at the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill over when she heard someone call her name.

Spinning around, Vicki came face-to-face with Stefan.

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said." She shook her head, taking a step backwards. "I remember _you_. The hospital, th-the rooftop. It's all coming back to me..."

Stefan looked at her meaningfully, his forest green orbs boring holes into her, as if he were searching for something that she didn't think was even there to begin with.

"I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this." He spoke, his tone remorseful but she didn't believe it for one second.

Vicki averted her gaze, hugging herself. "He said I needed to feed. What will happen if I don't?"

"You'll fade quickly... And then it'll all just be over." He grimaced, as if the thought sickened him. Vicki still wasn't convinced.

"I'll be dead."

The tears she tried so hard not to show, suddenly escaped her eye lids and she found herself starting to sob. It was stupid and ugly and pathetic and she tried to hide herself away but Stefan came up to her and cradled her face in his hands.

"I don't want this." She tried shaking her head, but it was useless in his iron clad hands.

Stefan nodded his head understandingly.

"I know. It'll be okay. You're going to be okay. I can help you." He encouraged. Though a part of him had a lot of doubt as well. This was Vicki Donovan they were talking about. She didn't take directions very well and it was hard as it is with her being human. He didn't want to imagine her as a vampire. It was harsh to think about, but it was the truth.

After a moment of inhaling and exhaling slowly to try and calm herself down, Stefan slowly let her go. Suddenly, all she could think about was the possibilities as someone like Damon and Stefan. She wasn't cut out for the normalcy that went with being an ordinary human. That much was obvious. So maybe, this could be a good thing.

Vicki smiled slowly. "Is it better? Will I be _better_?"

The possibilities were endless. She could finally have the life she truly wanted to live. A life where Matt could be proud of her. Where she could have it all with the guy who truly loved her, Jeremy. It left her with a warm feeling inside of her.

"I wanna go home. Will you take me home?"

Stefan was about to give his consent when a gunshot went off and pierced him from behind. Vicki, shocked and scared, quickly backed off as Stefan fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?!" I exclaimed, looking towards Damon as we made our way deeper into the woods towards the old cemetery.<p>

It should have been obvious Vicki would come here. Old habits and whatnot. Hearing the gunshot alarmed us both and as soon as it went off, Damon raced on ahead. It had taken me a moment longer to catch up and when I did, I froze. Damon had ripped a chuck of flesh off of the shooter and was pulling out a bullet from Stefan's chest, who had been withering on the ground in pain.

"Logan?" My brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's wood." Damon spoke after he pulled the bloody bullet from Stefan. "They know."

Stefan groaned and tried to stand up. All of a sudden, a lone figure came out of the woods and towards Logan. I screamed.

"No!" I dashed towards Vicki who was about to feast on Logan's blood but Damon had quickly snatched me up and held me against his chest tightly. "Damon, stop! She's going to-"

It was too late. Vicki had sunk her extended fangs into the open wound on Logan's neck. I watched in horror as she greedily sucked him dry, the color draining from his face. My eyes were wide in shock as I struggled to rid Damon of his grip on me.

"_Stop_." Damon whispered into my ear, his hot breath fanning the side of my face causing me to freeze in my movements to escape. "I may not have killed you yet for beating my ass, but I know damn well Vicki wouldn't hesitate to rip open your jugular next."

_'This can't be happening... No... Jeremy.' _

And just like that, it was over. Vicki had pulled away from her prey. Logan was dead. She looked up at us, her eyes screaming apologetically though she didn't say anything. Without a word, she stood up and bolted away from the scene.

"No..." Stefan shook his head in disbelief, unable to accept what had just happened though he had been a witness to it.

Damon finally dropped me and I swiftly walked away. I couldn't stand to be there for another second. I could have stopped Vicki, I knew I could.

_'If Damon hadn't-' _I quickly shook my head, biting my lower lip. It didn't matter now.

I was almost to the car, when Stefan jogged up next to me.

"What were you doing here?" He asked, his tone small and if he hadn't been next to me, I probably wouldn't have heard him.

I shrugged, not feeling like small talk at the moment. I had too much on my mind and I didn't want to be bothered with anyone's twenty questions. Stefan dropped it, thankfully, and Damon came up from behind us.

"Don't take tonight's rescue to heart." He chatted adamantly, though it was a low buzz in my ear. "If anyone's going to kill you, Stefan, it's gonna be me."

I stopped walking when I didn't hear footsteps behind me. Stefan had paused mid-stride and turned on his heel so quickly, that I almost missed him deck Damon in the face. I frowned but said nothing.

"_Thank you_, Damon. Thank you for feeding Vicki your blood and thank you for coming into town and wrecking havoc on innocent people for the joy of it all and thank you for saving me but ruining it by making it known that _you're _the one who is going to kill me in the end." Stefan yelled and the sound almost made me jump fore I'd never heard his voice get that high before. "I'm so _glad_ you're keeping your word on giving me an eternity of misery, brother. So, thank you."

"Ya know," Damon spoke up after a full minute of a stare down with Stefan. "I'm not sure what type of control you all think I must have, but my patience with getting abused is wearing incredibly thin."

I thought he'd leave it at that but before I could turn around and head back to the car, Damon's hand shot out and pierced through Stefan's chest, grasping what must have been his heart fore Stefan doubled forward and held onto Damon's wrist for dear life.

"Damon!" I gasped.

Stefan's face contorted painfully. Damon leaned down, his lips at Stefan's ear.

"Try it again, _brother_. Your life won't be the only thing hanging in the balance."

I ran up to Damon and yanked on his arm. With ease that I was sure Damon had did most of the work on, his hand slipped out of Stefan's chest and he fell to his knees, breathing harshly.

"Don't try me, Damon! I'll get that baseball bat!"

It was meant as a serious threat, but Damon merely bypassed me, laughing his head off.

* * *

><p>Elena was a nervous wreck by the time Stefan had showed back up at her house. The blood and gaping hole on his shirt was enough to send her into a frenzy. She rushed towards him, clutching at his shoulders and staring into his face in worry.<p>

"Are you hurt? What happened?!"

Stefan shook his head, slowly trying to pry her hands off of him.

"I'm okay, Elena. It's okay. Leah's with Damon, she's alright too."

Elena took a step backwards. "What _happened?" _She wasn't getting a straight answer and it was slowly driving her up a wall. Of course, she didn't particularly like hearing that her sister was with Damon after what happened beforehand, but she knew she'd be okay. Right now, she needed to know everything was fine with Vicki so she knew what she could tell Jeremy and Matt.

"Stefan?"

He sighed and shook his head again. "I couldn't stop her. I tried."

Elena inhaled sharply. "What does that even mean?"

"She fed and then I lost her." His voice was small and weak, ashamed even.

Placing a hand over her mouth, Elena gasped. No, it couldn't be.

Quickly, Stefan tried to salvage the conversation as best he could.

"I'll take care of it though. I'll find her and I will show her to live like I do. I will make sure she doesn't hurt anybody, Elena." He spoke, reaching out to her. "I promise you." He touched her shoulder gently but Elena quickly backed away from his touch, almost as if burned.

"What do I tell my brother... An-And Matt? How do I-" She shook her head, tears threatening to spill though she kept them at bay.

Stefan swallowed thickly. "We'll come up with a story."

At this, Elena flinched back. "You mean we'll come up with a _lie_." She deadpanned, gaze hard on him.

No, she couldn't do this. She loved Stefan, she truly did, but _this_? She couldn't do it. She wasn't that strong. No, she wasn't strong at all.

* * *

><p>Damon had a lot to talk about with Leah. A lot to ask her. Questions were bubbling on the tip of his tongue, ready to be asked, but he knew it wasn't the right time. He was still having mixed feelings about having her around altogether. He couldn't explain it and anymore questions that would arise in his head were going to possibly drive him insane.<p>

Stefan had decided to walk back to Elena's to tell her what happened. He insisted Leah join him, but she pointedly refused and decided to stick with the eldest Salvatore in a _fun activity _that involved an outcast in the trunk.

The ride to the boarding house was painstakingly silent and though Damon had a killer headache already from _Sir Zaps-Alot _in the back, the silence was slowly grating on his nerves. Of course, Leah was upset with him. She had a lot of reasons to be. But they didn't know each other well enough for her to hate him for those reasons.

Sighing, Damon made quick work of chaining down their guest in the basement. He wasn't sure if Leah would go down there as well, after what she had witnessed with Zach, but surprisingly, she followed behind him without a word of protest.

And Zach.

Yup, there went his brain. Completely fried with endless questions and curiosities. Just who was Leah Gilbert really?

* * *

><p>I had wordlessly followed after Damon as he carried an unconscious Liam through the house and down into the basement. Vivid images of what had happened down here were still fresh in my head, but I shoved them in the back of my mind. I needed a clear head. I needed to focus. Now was not the time to fall apart.<p>

Damon had put Liam in a never cell from the one he had been in. This one had a chair bolted into the ground. It looked unstable and I would have questioned it, but I trusted that Damon knew how to keep his victims in check. What could Liam possibly do to get out of them anyways? He had a power, that much was obvious already. But something was different about it. And I was going to find out what. Liam wasn't a witch. Not like I knew Bonnie to be. (As much as joked with her about it, I knew she wasn't lying) Liam was different. I just needed to find out how much different.

The man I had slept and thought I had a deep connection with, had played me. If he thought he was going to try and talk his way out of this, he had another thing coming.

"Damon," I spoke up, though as he turned to give me his attention, I didn't meet his eyes. "I know you want to have at him, but _I _talk to him first."

My word was final, the decision was already made. Though if Damon wanted to argue, he instead kept silent. After making sure he was securely locked in, Damon made for the door.

"You hit him pretty hard earlier, he probably won't be up for awhile." He commented, his foot over the threshold.

I merely shrugged and kept my focus on Liam. Damon mumbled something under his breath, but I hadn't cared enough to ask. Though another thought came to me as he began to walk away.

"When you come back down, bring my bat from the car. I think I'm going to need it."

All I heard in return was a chuckle as Damon walked upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**A\N: **Hello again! I can't believe we're almost 20 chapters into Damaged Goods. I just want to give a shout out to everyone who favs and follows as well as reviews my story. I notice all of you and I'm so thankful for the encouragement and constructive criticism I get from you guys. I'll continue posting updates and you guys continue being awesome! Thank you! x

**Carlyx0****:** Thank you so much for your review! Yeah, it is a little tricky keeping Damon in character from first season, but I am trying whilst still making progress for his relationships, ya know? :) x

**LittleHandGernade:**No, Damon isn't seeing Zach. Thanks for your review! x

**SavageKill:**I can't believe I forgot to post a response for your review on Chapter 17.. Ugh, I'm sorry. Liam is struggling with some type of inner demon which we will find out soon enough. At the end of Chapter 13, it explains what happened for Liam to want to seek revenge. Sorry if I confused you, but thanks for the reviews! x

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Bonnie had spoken to any of her friends, or rather, since she's seen the outside of her Gram's house. Since the incident at the car wash the other day, Bonnie had been too overwhelmed to do much else except listen to her grandmother go on and on about their lineage. The history in itself wasn't all bad, quite interesting honestly, but at this point, Bonnie was more or less ready to just have <em>fun <em>with her magic.

"So," She began, stopping her Grams mid-sentence. "Was our family burned in the witch trials?"

Smiling to herself, Shelia shook her head. "No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent. You have to have more than ignorance to trap a _real _witch."

"How did we end up in Mystic Falls?"

"Our family fled Salem in sixteen ninety two and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years." After a moment, she gave Bonnie a firm stare. "It's important that we still do."

Bonnie almost laughed.

"Grams, everybody knows you're a witch."

Did her grandmother not know she was the talk of the town every now and again when her name was brought up?

Shelia bit back a chuckle. "They also know it's absurd, can't be true. I'm just some kooky lady that teaches occult at the University. No one really believes, they just poke fun."

Bonnie frowned and Shelia extended her hand to grasp her granddaughters knee.

"And let'em. Don't let them know the _truth_."

Grimacing, Bonnie waved her off. She was getting impatient with all of this talk of the old days.

"So where's the witchcraft?" She asked excitedly, her smile lighting up. "We've been talking history for two days already, I wanna get to the fun part!"

This time, Shelia did laugh. The sound warmed Bonnie's heart though she was still excited to start practicing.

"Aren't you late for school?"

Jutting out her lower lip, Bonnie frowned once more. Shelia gave her a once over.

"Child, it is not meant to be fun. It's real and serious, and you must understand it _before _you practice it." She warned and then stood up and ushered Bonnie towards the door.

Sulking, Bonnie followed suite.

* * *

><p>Contrary to what I had said to Damon about Liam, I decided to hit the pause on my confrontation with him. I had given Liam too much of time, had been lied to and <em>used<em>. He wasn't going to take anymore.

"You're stalling~" Damon chorused from his spot on the couch, flipping a page in the newspaper he was reading.

I sighed and shouldered my bag. I had stayed over to the boarding house to keep a watchful eye on Liam in the basement. Though as soon as I knew he was waking up over an hour since being chained down, I chickened out and fled the cell. I ended up staying up all night on the couch, though Damon had tried to get me to sleep. Even went as far as offering me whiskey, though I was quick to decline.

Stefan had eventually gotten home, though he hadn't said a word to either of us and went straight to his room. I had wanted to ask what had happened with Elena, but seeing his disturbed face made me keep my mouth shut.

In the end, Damon and I had stayed up the entire night. At one point, I thought he had fallen asleep fore his head was resting against the back of the couch and his eyes were shut. He hadn't answered me when I called out to him, but I didn't believe that Damon trusted me enough to let his defenses down.

Damon Salvatore was something else. I didn't know what, but he was something.

"I'm not stalling," I finally say, looking down at my appearance to make sure I looked presentable to face the world. I had Aunt Jenna bring me a set of fresh clothes early this morning before work, with the promise that she kept it a secret from Elena. I still wasn't sure what was going on with her and Stefan, so I thought it better she didn't know. "I just have more important things to be doing at the moment. I'm not sure you remember going, being over a million years old and such, but in this day and age, we kids go to school."

Damon chuckled and flipped another page. "A million years old? You're a few decades off, Angel."

I bit my lower lip, my heart suddenly skipping a beat.

"A-Anyways, make sure nothing happens to Liam. I don't want to come home to his head mounted on your wall."

I turned around, ready to leave when-

"So this is your home now?" Damon asked, his voice barely above a whisper as his breath traveled down my neck and caused my face to turn several different shades of red.

Realizing my mistake and uncomfortable with the close proximity, I yelped and ran to the door. I didn't know why my heart was racing so damn fast or why my face felt like Satan had set it ablaze, but my head was clouded and I was finding it harder to breathe near Damon.

"Leah!" Damon called just as I was over the threshold of the door. I barely flicked my gaze over my shoulder, though he could tell I was listening. "You said you wanted to talk to him first. I won't touch him."

With a brief nod, I shut the door behind me.

* * *

><p>"She's gone?" A voice asked, descending the stairs.<p>

Damon looked over his shoulder to see his brother walking towards him, one Vicki Donovan behind him. Stefan had snuck her in after Jenna had dropped off Leah's clothes and she went to take a shower. It was a good thing too, he didn't want to deal with the arguments Leah and Vicki surely would have had. All in itself, Vicki was becoming more trouble than she was worth. He almost regret even giving her his blood for her to die with.

"Just left." He said, eyeing the couple once more before turning back towards the parlor room to grab himself a drink.

He surely would have been labeled a drunk, but he couldn't be sane without the bitter taste of whiskey on his tongue.

"Vicki called her brother. Despite the fact she can't go home right this moment, it's better for everyone to know she's at least alive so there isn't anymore of a search party." Stefan explained, ushering Vicki towards the sofa.

Sighing, she plopped herself on the couch and looked towards the brothers meaningfully.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up in here. Why can't I just go home?"

Damon rolled his eyes and Stefan grimaced.

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you want to do alone." Stefan tried to sound understanding and true, but Damon could have sworn his tone took on a sarcastic ring to it.

So his brother was getting annoyed with her highness after all. Damon made a mental note of that for later. Vicki had laid back onto the couch and Stefan wandered off into the kitchen. Picking up the newspaper he had been reading beforehand, he continued flipping through it for any signs of a recent murder.

"Unbelievable!" He suddenly hollered, tossing the paper off to the side. "There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here! Not a word!"

Coming out of the kitchen with a mug in hand, Stefan shot his brother a look.

"What is that?" Vicki asked, sitting up as Stefan came over to her.

He handed it to her, saying, "It's what you're craving."

At this, Damon laughed. "Don't lie to the girl, Stef. It's _so _not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right brother?" He tossed him a smirk before pulling out the compass he had snatched off of Logan's corpse before they had left. He turned it over in his hand, looking at all angles to see what Logan must have saw.

"Ya know, Damon, if you're so worried someone is onto you, why don't you just leave town?"

He could feel the smug smirk on his brothers face without even looking. Damon frowned.

"Last time I checked, we're both vampires, Stefan. We should _all _be worried." He shot back, pocketing the old compass. He then turned to the two in front of him. "Also, she needs _people _blood. She can't sustain on that stuff."

Vicki's ears perked up and she looked at Stefan with big eyes. "Yeah! Why can't I have people blood?!"

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki." Stefan shot his brother a glare before turning back to her.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have to kill to feed. It's simple; just find someone really tasty then erase their memory afterwards."

Stefan looked ready to snap his neck to shut him up, but Damon had peeked her interest even more.

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. _I _say snatch, eat, erase." He smiled wickedly down at her, winking for added affect. It seemed to have done the trick fore her eyes lit up like Christmas morning, like he had just mapped out the world for her to take and she was more than ready to indulge herself.

"Damon." He sneered.

"Stefan." He mocked.

Blue eyes clashed with forest green. Vicki had just been an eyewitness.

"Anyways," He said after a minute, turning on his heel and tossing a hand over his shoulder. "I have things to do. I'm outta here."

Vicki had opened her mouth to try and stop him, as if ready and willing to have her own adventure with him. Unfortunately, he wasn't interested in her and he couldn't have been less bothered by her sudden clingy nature. Did he say he almost regretted his decision to feed her his blood? Well, he definitely had a lot of regret now.

Almost to the door, Stefan caught Damon by the arm.

"What about yours and Leah's _guest_ downstairs?" He asked, his tone hushed and his eyes slanted in concern.

He shrugged off his brothers arm and grabbed the doorknob.

"Just make sure she doesn't go near the basement and he should be more than fine by himself." He replied, pulling on the door only to come face to face with the last person he expected to see.

"Stefan," Elena breathed, her chocolate brown eyes zeroing in on his brother.

Damon was almost offended, considering he should have been the first person she saw standing in front of the door.

"Well, good morning to you too, Miss _I'm-On-A-Mission_."

With that, Damon pushed past her and walked towards his car.

Elena scowled at the back of Damon's head, watching him brush past her like he hadn't a care in the world before turning back to Stefan. Stepping aside to allow her entrance, Elena quickly walked in.

"Where's Vicki?" She asked, her tone slightly hushed.

Closing the door behind her, Stefan followed her into the parlor room. Suddenly, Vicki appeared in front of her, nearly causing her to jump in the air from how abrupt her presence came.

"Oh, it's you." She said in a disinterested tone.

Elena ignored the sarcasm dripping her from lips and instead offered her a kind smile.

"Hey, Vicki. How are you?"

Vicki scoffed, rolling her eyes. "How am I? You're kidding me, right?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her.

"Um-" Elena began lamely, casting her gaze to Stefan who looked equally uncomfortable.

This was going to be hard. Vicki was always out of control beforehand and now that she was a vampire? Elena could only imagine it was going to get worse. Trying to keep what composure she had until now, she relaxed her posture. It wouldn't do well to get worked up with Vicki now. She was uncontrollable. She could easily snap and kill someone. (She wasn't too worried for herself, but Vicki had some type of thing with her brother and she couldn't risk that)

After a moment of awkward silence, Vicki scoffed and turned on her heel.

"I'm gonna go shower, it'll give you guys a chance to talk about me." She was bitter, that much was obvious. And with a bated breath, Elena and Stefan watched her go.

* * *

><p>Today felt different, somehow. Which was weird considering I had more than enough on my plate to cause me to worry nonstop. However, getting to school and see everyone talk amongst themselves, laughing and smiling, doing innocent things like being <em>human <em>and normal; it was a lot to take in. And surprisingly, it was refreshing.

Lately, too many things were happening all at once. So much so that I couldn't actually breathe without inhaling chaos all around me. It felt nice to return to some sort of normalcy here at school, despite what had happened last time I was here. Pushing the thoughts of the car wash to the back of my mind, I walked across the parking lot towards the school when two figures caught the corner of my eye.

"I heard they were putting out a search party for Vicki." Tyler spoke, hiking his book bag up a little higher on his shoulder.

Matt looked up from his spot next to his truck. He had been pulling his books from the seat when Tyler approached him.

"She just called, actually. She's okay." He replied, and though he should have been happy his sister was okay, I couldn't help but notice the sag of his shoulders.

Hearing about Vicki calling Matt, I frowned and walked over to the boys. It was still very weird being so near to Tyler, considering what had happened before, but I made I mentally kicked myself in the ass to control myself. Tyler knew his place. I had made sure he did.

"Hey," I greeted, coming up next to Matt's beat up truck. This thing had seen more than enough in its lifetime, had the bumps and bruises to prove it. "You said Vicki called, did she say where she was?"

Tyler quickly looked at me and then averted his gaze. He then muttered something under his breath and walked away. I barely payed him any mind; Matt had looked between the two of us before setting his blue eyed gaze back on me. Inwardly, I noticed Matt's blue eyes were a lot softer to the hue than Damon's were. But I quickly shook my head to rid such thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking such insane thoughts.

"Yeah, uh- just a little while ago." Matt shut his door and shouldered his bag, facing me. "She didn't say where she was at, only that I didn't need to worry because she was okay."

Something seemed really odd about that. I nodded. "I see. Well, if there's anything I can do, Matt, you know I'm here for you."

I smiled and held up a fist, waiting for him to bump knuckles. Matt looked down at my extended fist and chuckled.

"Just like old times, huh?" He joked, lightly tapping his fist with mine. My smile widened.

"Hey, we're still friends, ya know."

"Yeah. Thanks, Leah."

We walked towards the school, a light banter of gossip between two old friends when we were quickly intercepted by none other than the Queen Bee herself. Matt bit the inside of his cheek and looked towards me apologetically, making his escape. Glaring daggers at his retreating form, I finally turned towards Caroline who had been glaring at me.

"And just where the hell have you been these past few days, Leah Gilbert?"

I tried for a smile, though I wasn't sure it was working.

"And good morning to you too, Caroline."

"I wouldn't try anything with Care today, Leah. She's still in her _blah _phase.~" Bonnie quickly pipped in, coming up from behind Caroline with a smirk on her face.

Spinning on her heel, Caroline lightly slapped Bonnie's arm but it only made her laugh in response.

"I'm not in any _blah _phase, thank you very much. Honestly, I'm walking on frickin' sunshine!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air for emphasis. Bonnie and I shared a look before bellowing out in fits of giggles. Caroline glared harshly, her eyes narrowed into thin slits.

She continued, "I mean, why wouldn't I be? The Halloween Costume party is tonight! Which reminds me, by the way, I have both of your costumes!"

At this revelation, Bonnie and I froze, causing Caroline to smirk wickedly back at us as if she had somehow got a one up on us since we were laughing at her a moment ago. Which, of course, she had. We had looked at each other in slight horror, while Caroline, who could have gone as the Wicked Witch of The West, was grinning evilly back at us.

"Caroline, I-"

"I don't want to hear it! You're going, Leah. Even if I have to drag you by your hair. You're _going." _Her voice was like that of a drill sergeant ordering around his privates and I shrank back in sudden fear.

Bonnie then interrupted, "Yeah, Lee, you should go. I mean, we haven't really hung out in awhile and I think this'll be a good night for all of us." Her sincere smile at the end was a winner for sure fore I started to sag my shoulders in defeat. "And anyways, I've been cooped up in my Grams house for a few days. I need some girl friend time, ya know?"

I hadn't planned on going to the Halloween party tonight. I wasn't much for parties altogether, but having heard what Bonnie said had me caving in before I could put up a fight. I sighed before flashing Bonnie and Caroline a small smile.

"_Fine_, you guys win. But do we know what Elena is wearing?" I asked as we all turned back towards the school to head to class.

I hadn't seen or heard anything from Elena since yesterday afternoon and surprisingly, she hadn't tried to call me either. Subconsciously, I wondered if she was mad at me for leaving again, but if that were the case, I was sure she would have mentioned something to Jenna. But when she brought over my clothes this morning, Jenna hadn't said a word about it. I felt a little horrible all of a sudden and I decided after school, I'd try to talk to Elena about everything.

Bonnie had shook her head. "I was with Grams, remember? I haven't talked to her. But maybe she's with Stefan."

Truthfully, I didn't want to think that she was with him. Stefan wasn't a bad guy, I would reluctantly admit, but I still wasn't too fond of him either. I didn't even have a logical reason, although the obvious would have sufficed.

"Riding to his castle on his white horse, no doubt." Caroline scoffed, rolling her eyes with a huff.

I gave her a sideways glance and Bonnie chuckled. "Don't be bitter. It provokes wrinkles."

At this, we all laughed and I suddenly realized just how much I missed hanging out with these crazy people.

* * *

><p>Liam had been up for awhile now, straining his muscles and limbs to rip apart the chains holding him confined in this chair, but to no avail. He tried desperately to get out this chair without causing too much of a ruckus fore he wasn't sure just who was around to hear that he had awoken.<p>

He hadn't remembered much of how he had got here. The last he recalled was that he had been in front of Leah's house and then Damon-

"_Damon Salvatore-_"

He had knocked him off of his feet. He was going to kill him though he had wanted answers first. That was his mistake. It should have been so easy. Damon had let his guard down and he should have been able to kill him, so why-

Liam shook his head, his headache he had woken up with pounding against his temple.

It should have been so simple. Damon was right there. There was no one else.

But someone had hit him from behind. He remembered someone coming up from behind him without warning and hit him in the back of his head with someone hard and _wooden_. Yes, it was wood. Some form of wood.

He thought Damon to be the one to make the mistake of letting his guard down, but he was no better. He was in a town of vampires, of course. But was it a vampire who attacked him from behind?

Liam clenched his eyes clothes, the throb of pain in his head causing him to feel nauseous. Abruptly, a wave of internal pain washed over him and he found himself groaning and thrashing against the restraints to hold himself together. Above him, an angry cloud of red spiked even hotter in rage.

"_I-I'm trying!_" He hissed through clenched teeth, the pain becoming increasingly unbearable. He tried not to yell out but it was beginning to become too intense for him to keep quiet.

This wasn't good. He was going to blow it. His body was aching, the pain increasing. He wasn't going to make it. His promise, his _will_-

_'Was it all for nothing?' _He thought inwardly with a pained grimaced.

Suddenly, the door to his cell that he was in creaked open.

"Liam?" A familiar voice questioned over the threshold.

The pain inside him slowly faded away to a dull noise and Liam raised his head at the voice who called out to him. Unable to hide his shock, Liam gaped.

_'V-Vicki!' _


	20. Chapter 20

**A\N: **Holy cow! Chapter 20 already! o: It's been one helluva ride guys! Thanks so much! x

**Also. **I'm gonna take a different approach with the next upcoming events that were from the episode. You'll notice it when you read it. c;

**Carlyx0:**Aw, thank you so much! That really does mean a lot to me! c:

* * *

><p>Things had not gone over well with Stefan concerning Vicki. Through his attempts to persuade her to go to school without him, Elena stayed at the boarding house until Vicki had come out of the shower. She had to talk to her. Vicki needed to know that now, more than ever before, she couldn't be around Jeremy. It wasn't safe. She was a flight risk.<p>

Elena had made up the excuse that she had to use the bathroom and immediately went up to find Vicki. Her first thought was to check Stefan's room, although she was rather reluctant and hopeful at the same time, but found her way into Damon's room first.

"Vicki?" She called out uncertainly, creeping closer towards the bathroom.

She had never really sat and admired Damon's room before. It was incredibly big and very much Damon-like; the bed itself looked inviting. Inwardly, Elena kicked herself for such thoughts and called out to Vicki again.

Abruptly, she felt breathing on the back of her neck and spun on her heel, her heart racing.

"I didn't know you swung that way." Vicki deadpanned, eye brow raised curiously as she folded her arms across her still clothed chest.

Vicki had been gone for more than a ten minutes. Why did she look like she hadn't even touched the shower? Elena frowned and took a hesitant step back.

"I- uh," Elena swallowed thickly and tried to recompose herself. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, she tried again, "Listen, about Jeremy-"

Without warning, Vicki held up her hand in her face, her expression stone cold.

"Don't you start." She glowered. "If you're going to tell me not to see Jeremy anymore-"

This time, she interrupted her, her tone pleading as she said, "Even though you could hurt him? Vicki, I know you think you have _this _under control but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to left Jeremy go."

"Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the _I'm not good enough _speech?" She sneered, taking a step forward. "I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing."

This wasn't good. Stefan warned her about the heightened emotions. Vicki was getting worked up and Stefan wasn't here.

"All I'm saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this."

She should have left it at that. That was more than enough that should have been said to the vampire with worse issues than before. She had pushed it too far, the control Vicki did not have.

"I mean it, Vicki."

Elena sudden gasped as Vicki enclosed her hand around her throat, shoves her back against the wall, and hikes her up slightly. Elena's hands immediately went to Vicki's, clawing and choking to remove her hold but Vicki was obviously stronger.

"Let's get one thing straight, you perky little _bitch_. You had my brother whipped for fifteen _years_. Fifteen years and you _dumped _him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know." Her grip tightened minimally but Elena felt it nonetheless. "And I'm going to see Jeremy whenever I _want _to see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. Got it?"

She held fast for another second longer before shoving herself backwards and releasing Elena.

Smiling innocently, she turned towards the bathroom. "Now if you don't mind..."

Elena had never left a room fast enough.

* * *

><p>The school day had passed by in a blur. Elena had eventually shown up, though she looked completely out of it. I had wanted to approach her, to ask her what was wrong, but every time I tried, something intercepted me and pulled me away. Whether it was Bonnie about an assignment or Caroline about the party tonight, I couldn't catch a break and Elena slipped through my fingers each time.<p>

Finally, at the end of the day, I saw my chance and I quickly stole it.

"Elena!" I called from the down the hall. "Hey, wait up!"

I wasn't sure if she was ignoring me or if she just hadn't heard me, but she didn't turn around at the sound of my voice. Glaring halfheartedly, I jogged up to her before she reached her last class for the day and I pulled her arm.

"Ow, Le-Leah. What do you want?" She gasped, wincing slightly.

I back off and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Where were you this morning? Normally you're here before I am."

Biting her lower lip, she tossed her thumb over her shoulder, gesturing to the classroom. The warning bell rang.

"Late bell." She commented quietly. "You should get to class. I'll talk to you later."

I frowned and without waiting for my response, Elena quickly passed over the threshold and shut the classroom door behind her. I stood rooted in place, watching in silence as the door shut with a resounding click. Despite all that's happened recently, Elena wouldn't shut me out like that. That was my job. I was the one who shut people out, pushed them away. Why did it suddenly seem Elena and I were switching roles?

Turning around, I nearly collided with Bonnie who looked equally as immersed in her thoughts as I was.

"S-Sorry, Leah." She grimaced, though her eyes were unfocused.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she maneuvered around me. She looked just as shaken up as Elena had and I found myself reaching out to pull her back before she could leave. "What happened?" I tried again when she tried to dodge me.

Bonnie shook her head. "Nothing, I just- I got a lot on my mind with Grams. It's nothing, Lee. I'm good." She tried for a smile though it hadn't quite reached her eyes and without another word, turned back around and walked into the classroom.

Unfortunately, that didn't sit well with me and I immediately boiled it all down to one person for the cause of it all. Quickly spinning on my heel, I decided to skip out on class and I fastened my pace towards the courtyard, pulling out my cell phone along the way.

_"You're calling me? To what do I owe the pleasure?" _Damon's voice filling my ear through the speaker on my phone nearly had me tripping over nothing.

Clearing my throat and pleading with my hear to stop racing so damn fast, I spoke, "What's your brothers number?" Okay, I hadn't meant to be that direct but oh well.

The line was quiet for a moment before Damon's said, _"A girl calling me for my brother?" _He sighed for added affect. _"Alast, you've wounded me so.~"_

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the shit, Damon, I'm serious. I need to talk to him."

Absently, I heard a car start though I wasn't sure if it came from over the phone or from the parking lot here. I had been standing outside for a few minutes now and becoming increasingly impatient with the lack of information I was receiving. When I finally thought that Damon wasn't going to fork over Stefan's number, his voice sounded through my ear once more.

"Get in the car." Was all he said as he hung up the phone and beeped his horn.

I quickly spun around and found Damon in a blue Camaro, leaning over the passenger side to through the open window at me. My eyes widened and I jogged over to the car.

"Were you already here?" I asked as I got in, placing my bag on the floor.

Damon shrugged, muttering something about busy or whatever and left it at that. He drove out of the parking lot and before I knew it, we were speeding down the road. I sighed and reclined in my seat, not at all worried about the speed limit or the fact that he could get pulled over. But the idea of Damon behind bars, pleading for his life back? Now that thought was amusing and I found myself smiling despite.

"What're you so happy about?" Damon suddenly asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I shook my head. "I'm not. I just thought of something funny is all."

"Care to share with the class?"

"No_pe_." I replied, averting my gaze in secrecy. "Anyways, you're taking me back to the boarding house right?" It should have been obvious that my destination, but I just had to make sure Damon didn't have anything up his sleeve now that he got me into his car. Though I had serious doubt he was going to take advantage of me. He may be a womanizer, but when it came to _that _he wouldn't go forcing himself on a woman.

I frowned. _'Unlike someone else I know...' _I quickly shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking about that jackass.

After a moment, I turned to Damon who looked deep in thought before he turned back to me and said, "No_pe_." His tone was teasing, mocking even. And that made me frown even more.

"What do you mean? Damon. I need to see your brother. It's important."

"It can wait. He's not going anywhere. And besides, I'm hungry. I'm taking you out to lunch."

"What? It's too late for lunch."

If he noticed my aggravation, he merely smiled with glee.

"Well, considering it _dunch_ than."

My eyebrows furrowed and I stared at him dumbstruck. "What the _hell _is dunch?"

He laughed, taking a right up at the intersection.

"Dinner and lunch; _dunch_." He laughed again. "Linner sounds stupid, so-"

"Dunch sounds stupid." I argued, crossing my arms over my chest.

"_You're _stupid." He countered pathetically.

And while his comeback only proved to anger me even further, I found myself laughing anyways.

"You're _so _cool, Damon." I smirked, trying to contain the rest of my laughter that I felt bubbling to the surface.

Damon smirked back. "I'm glad you agree."

I leaned my head back against the headrest and watched in silence as the houses blurred by us. This felt, weird. Laughing and joking with Damon. Despite all he's cracked up to be, Damon Salvatore wasn't as collected as a girl might think. On the surface, he appeared to be a bad boy with mischief on his mind and all his shit together. But hearing his stupid joke, he didn't seem like that to me.

I felt painstakingly aware of Damon next to me, of us alone in his car, and the fact we were going to be having _dunch _together. It shouldn't have been a big deal. It wasn't a date or anything. Damon didn't see me like that and I sure as hell didn't-

_'Didn't what?' _I asked myself, closing my eyes in concentration.

None of this made sense and I started to feel a headache coming on from thinking about it so hard.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me, are you?" Damon suddenly spoke, his tone light and amused.

I bit my tongue to stop myself from smiling and I opened my eyes.

"No, just thinking."

"About?" He encouraged, nodding along.

"About how painfully stupid you are."

Okay, I hadn't meant to say that. And I immediately froze when the words left my mouth. It was quiet for a moment. Nothing but the sound of the engine and the other cars passing us. Finally, Damon pulled into a parking lot that belonged to a small diner on the outskirts of town. I'd been here a few times with Zach when-

I stopped mid-thought and looked down.

That's right. I still don't know what happened to him. I had a guy locked up in the basement of the boarding house, awaiting judgement from me over his death. Or well, I wasn't even sure anymore. All I saw was a body. The body of, despite us arguing more than half the time, my closest friend.

Without warning, I felt a heavy hand land on the top of my head, messy up my hair. I slowly turned my head and saw Damon smiling down at me, his blue eyes crinkling slightly, his teeth peeking from behind his perfectly set lips. My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up.

"You have questions, don't you?" He breathed, his smile faltering slightly. "That's what we're here for. Purge, get it all out."

_'How did he-'_

"You don't have to pretend with me, Leah. I'm no Zach and I won't be his replacement, but..." He trailed off, retracting his hand and getting out of the car. I quickly followed suite. We made our way to the door and he held it open for me.

And as I brushed past him, his lips formed words that fell upon my ears.

"But it's the least I can do."

I didn't know what he meant right then, but I allowed Damon's hand on the small of my back to lead me to wherever he wanted me to go.

* * *

><p>Vicki had a lot of questions forming in her head, the <em>whys <em>were a huge one altogether.

One being _why _was Liam in the basement chained to a chair and dried blood was caked onto the back of his head and part of his neck?

Despite the smell of the blood not as fresh, Vicki still felt the protrude of her fangs from her gums. She winced slightly, the pain to rip open an artery was almost unbearable but then she would have to face the wrath of Stefan lecturing her ear off and that was painful all in itself. She didn't need to hear his sob story about _that one time _or _you'll regret it forever _and her favorite being, _eternity is a very long time to leave with that type of guilt, trust me, I know._

God, the guy just never shut up about himself. It's always _woe is me _with him and it was slowly getting on her nerves. She was about to rip his head off and just be done with it. No skin off of her back, frankly. Although Elena would be upset, she was sure Matt would swoop in and console her back to her normal perky, cheerleader-self.

Hey, it was a win for everyone.

"V-Vicki, I need help. You _have _to help me, p-please." Liam said again, his tone pleading, his eyes squinting in pain.

She frowned however, and didn't move from her spot over the threshold of the cellar door.

Had Liam done something to end up here? Was he not human either?

_'That doesn't make sense. His blood smells-' _She bit her lower lip in concentration, glaring at nothing in particular. Finally, she stepped forward.

"Why are you down here and chained up?"

Everyone may have thought her stupid, but she wasn't so naive to _not _ask the appropriate questions. There were reasons for everything. This was definitely one of them.

Unsure if it was her choice of words or the fact that she hadn't so much as attempted to rid him of the restraints placed on him, but Liam paled considerably. Vicki was no push over, no matter what anyone said. And that was something Liam was just finding out not that he needed her help the most.

"You're down here for a reason, right? Did Stef-"

Liam quickly shook his head. "It was Damon!"

At this, Vicki laughed. Well, it was more like a giggle really. Liam frowned deeply and looked at her in bemusement.

"Then you're _definitely _down here for a reason, dude." She laughed even harder. "I was gonna say, if Stefan tied you up down here, I was going to assume it was to make you sit still long enough for him to preach to you about how the world works. But Damon on the other hand..." She trailed off with a shake of her head, an amused smile on her face.

This wasn't good. Vicki wasn't cooperating as well as he had hoped she would. He had sorely mistaken her.

"P-Please, Vicki!" He begged, his eyes nearly watering up as the weight of the situation he was in finally settled in his head. "You d-don't understand, I-"

"No, _fuckboy_. You don't understand. You thought you could try and weasel your way into my heart to try and convert me to whatever side you think you're on? _Don't _make me laugh. I'm a _vampire_. Which means, if I wanted to, your head would on this floor right now." She slowly stalked up to him, the fear in his eyes clear as a summers day. "But that would waste my main source of protein. And why would I do that when I can just suck you dry?"

It was quiet for a moment. Vicki was smirking in malicious victory until Liam suddenly chuckled. The sound was deranged and cold, almost startling Vicki from the few inches away that she was.

"What trash," Liam spoke, his tone dropping an octave lower. "This _whore _was turned into a vampire? Someone must have been really bored to do that."

Vicki was shocked for a moment, before she launched herself forward and grabbed him by the neck.

"_What did you say?_" She sneered, the veins beneath her eyes popping out viciously.

However, all Liam did was smirk up at her. Any trace of his onslaught of tears completely vanished, as if they hadn't even been there to begin with.

"How long have you been a vampire? A day? A week?" He chuckled dryly, seemingly unfazed by the hand clutching his throat. "My, aren't you scary."

He was mocking her. Enraged, she sank her nails into his neck, clutching and gnawing at his flesh and yet, his eyes remained completely focused on her. He did not wince or flinch. Completely stone-faced, he watched her.

"The worthless, drug addict sister; _Vicki Donovan. _No wonder your mother skipped town with another man. I wouldn't have wanted to be part of my daughter's life like it was either." Despite her hold on his neck, Liam spoke fluently and without skipping a beat.

She faltered slightly. Her hold not breaking, but not as tight as it was either. He had struck at nerve.

"How unfortunate. Can't even keep a decent guy around." He tsked, blinking slowly. "One wanted you only for your body and the other wants you to change who you are."

"S-Stop-"

"But you can't. Scum cannot change who they are."

"Stop it-"

"They can only accept the unchangeable, embrace their screwed up lives."

"_P-Please-_"

"You can't even get through school. Always in a daze, always high off of something. You want to do great things?" He snorted, scoffing at her. "Don't make _me _laugh. You can't. You can't do anything. You're good for _nothing_."

It struck home. The nerve had snapped and before either could contemplate what was happening, with all her might, Vicki had reclenched her hand around his neck and with the force only that of a vampire had, she tore him from his seat and sank her fangs into his neck. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she consumed all the blood she could get before suddenly, she shoved herself backwards and began coughing and hacking.

"W-What the-" Was all she could get out before she fell backwards, her body locking down.

Liam rubbed his wrists where the restraints were placed, attempting to soothe the angry red marks. He stood over her body that immediately began to convulse and he smirked.

"Stupid little girl," He spoke through parted lips, his eyes lighting up as he stared down at her body. "So quick to entice, beckoning for action. That will always be your downfall."

He squatted next to her, racing a lone finger across her jaw before he pulled his hand back and with a quick flick of his wrist, backhanded her. Her neck snapped to attention and her face shot to the other side. More tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, falling droplets one after the other.

"Unfortunately, this body cannot die just yet..." He trailed off before shooting his eyes towards the door where he heard footsteps.

Mumbling a few words under his breath, the red force that always trailed behind this body consumed him entirely until he vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>"You gotta call me, Vick. I don't get it. What's going on with you?" Jeremy spoke through the phone, his voice breaking slightly but he forced himself to keep talking. "Just...Call me please."<p>

He hung up and ran a rough hand through his hair, sighing in frustration. Things were fine with Vicki beforehand, right? There wasn't anything wrong, _right_? Just when he thought he actually had her in his arms one minute, she slipped away again in the next.

Elena had wanted him to go out to the Halloween party at the school. While he didn't favor school events, he had a feeling Vicki would be there fore she was more into these types of parties than even Caroline was.

It was Halloween anyways.

Biting his cheek warily, he decided to get dressed up and head out with his sister. He would scout for Vicki at the school after he ditched Elena.

* * *

><p>Damon and I had been at the diner for over two hours now. It was starting to get dark outside and I had to continuously remind myself this wasn't a date and that I needed to keep focus. But with that in mind, <em>'Why the hell are we not talking about the important stuff?!' <em>I inwardly thought, mentally kicking myself.

For as long as we've been here, we only talked about each other. More specifically, things you would talk about on a first date to get to know one another better. And that wasn't what this was!

"You're making that face again." Damon commented with a smirk, sipping on his black coffee.

Damon likes his coffee black with a shit ton of sugar. Something about liking it super _sweet _but without the added part of creamer. I frowned as the careless thought passed through my mind. I recalled pipping in with it being as black as his soul. Another careless thought that reminded me of our light banter on the subject that was far too intimate to be considered regular gossip.

Averting my gaze, I pushed my finished plate of waffles away.

"Hop off it already." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly.

Damon chuckled and gently placed his mug on the table.

"Isn't this fun?" He asked after a moment, leaning across the table. "Just you and me, enjoying each others company as we get to know each other better."

I shrank back in my seat. "Sh-Shut up! This wasn't what we were here for! You said-"

"I know what I said. And I'm just as surprised on why you never asked the questions you so desperately want the answers to. I mean, we've been sitting for two hours now and _nothing_." He leaned even further across the table, piercing my personal bubble with his overbearing presence. "Were you using that as an excuse to try and get close to me, _Le-ah_?"

I twisted my face back his way and gaped openly, utterly appalled he had even said such a thing.

"_But y-you_-" I couldn't even control the sudden surge of rage that filled me and I quickly shoved him back in his seat, now leaning over the table myself.

The words were ready to fall off my tongue, ready to be shouted, to be heard. But after a moment of complete awkward silence, I instead settled with glaring holes into his face I wanted so desperately to punch.

With the audacity of someone who was more than willing to stand trial despite the murders he's committed, with a smirk on his face, Damon leaned forward and traced the length of my jaw with his pointer finger. I froze, unable to move as I stared back at Damon. What was I waiting for? Hoping for? My insides tightened and I found my heart beating a little bit faster than before. Was I angry? Upset? Or maybe-

"I think I like this expression on you better." He suddenly said, his finger had found the bottom of my lip and he traced the plump flesh.

I was paralyzed with fear; fear of the unknown, the jolt of electricity shooting through me. I didn't know what was going to happen, but thankfully, I didn't need to do too much thinking fore Damon's phone suddenly went off.

A look of reluctance crossed his face as he pulled back, his hand leaving my face as he fished for his phone in his jacket.

Damon rolled his eyes and answered his phone. I silently sat back down.

"Impeccable timing, Stefan-" He began but was quickly cut short. His eyes widened and he clenched the phone tighter in his hand. I looked at him confused.

"What's going on?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as the endless amount of possibilities ran through my head.

"We're leaving." Damon abruptly stood up, threw some cash on the table and walked out of the diner. Stuttering over myself, I quickly followed after his retreating form.

As we got into his car, I turned to him. "What the hell is going on? What happened?!"

Damon's hands on the wheel tightened as he pulled out of the parking lot and sped off down the road back towards town. "Your _friend_," He spoke through gritted teeth. "_He's gone._"

My stomach dropped.


End file.
